Fête de Famille
by reveusebanale
Summary: Dès qu'elle a put, Lucy s'est éloignée des hautes sphères de la bourgeoisie. Seulement voilà, un an après leur retour de l'Ile Tenrô, elle reçoit un faire part pour le mariage de sa cousine, auquel elle a promis d'y assister. Et la coutume pour les femmes dans le milieu mondain, c'est d'être mariée avant les 22 ans, hors elle va en avoir 25. Espérons que ses amis aient une idée...
1. Avant-Propos

Hey les gens !

Si je vous dis que je suis une fan inconditionnelle de Fairy Tail vous me croyez ?  
Bon tant mieux.

En ce qui concerne les nombreux ships avec le personnages de Lucy, même si j'ai rien contre les NaLu, je préfère largement la voir avec Grey ou Loki.

Cette fanfiction c'est pour faire plaisir à mon amie vingt-quatreetoiles ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à elle ! - non je n'écris pas sous la menace je vous rassure -

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, je crois que j'écris un chouïa mieux que je ne me relis (en fait c'est probablement parce que je me relis jamais). Je suis vraiment désolée pour ces saloperies et je saigne moi aussi des yeux quand je tombe dessus, c'est pas forcément des lacunes d'orthographes, la plupart du temps c'est surtout que je suis très étourdie - sauf pour les prénoms des persos qui ont 25 000 orthographes différents ! Help please ! -.

 **Si des gens sont intéressés pour m'aider à corriger mes fautes, je serais absolument ravie ! ;)**

Je signale encore une fois que cet univers fictif et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, mais que les histoires sont de moi - si vous comprenez pas parce que c'est plutôt mal expliqué je me ferais une joie d'éclairer votre lanterne !-

 _Et bien bonne lecture donc ! - Oh et n'hésitez pas à aimez, critiquez - critiquer est un verbe à l'origine neutre ce qui signifie aussi bien du positif que du négatif que je puisse m'améliorer -, commenter - j'adorerais partager et échanger sur votre expérience de lecture avec vous, pis j'aime bien bablotter avec mes lecteurs ! -_

Bizooooooooooooooooooooooos !

\- Cette fiction, comme toutes mes autres fanfictions, est à la fois publiée sur Wattpad et -


	2. Prologue

La porte de la guilde s'ouvrit dans un boucan de tous les diables.

"- SALUUUUUUUUUUUUUT LES NAZES ! C'EEEST NOOOUUUUUS !

\- On est rentré." ajouta plus calmement Erza.

"- Hey les amis ! Contente de voir que vous êtes de retour ! Comment s'est passé votre mission ?" questionna la voix douce de la barmaid aux cheveux blanc alors que les 5 arrivants s'approchaient du bar.

"- HORRIBLE ! Natsu et Grey en ont encore fait qu'à leur tête et ont détruit la moitié d'un quartier pavillonnaire !" soupira Lucy en prenant place sur un tabouret. La démone eut un petit rire.

"- Vous ne deviez pas simplement débarrasser le village de quelques monstres qui les terrorisaient ?

\- Oh ! Rassure toi c'est ce qu'on a fait... Mais les messieurs ici présent ont jugé bon de faire un peu de démolition au passage... Résultat pour la prime c'est rappé..." Lucy soupira à nouveau alors que Mirajane souriait, habituée au comportement étrange et quelque peu bourru des gens de sa guilde.

"- Mais Lucy t'inquiète pas on fera plus attention à la prochaine mission !

\- J'suis d'accord avec Tête à Flammes.

\- Mais vous dites ça à chaque fois idiots !" Erza hocha la tête, du même avis que Lucy mais trop occupé à manger son fraisier pour intervenir dans le débat. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent avant de marmonner à l'unisson " pas faux ". Leur synchronisation eut pour effet de lancer entre eux une énième dispute. L'un comme l'autre ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir été "copié". Lucy pensait que c'était plus l'idée de ressembler à l'autre qui les énervait mais elle n'intervint pas. Qu'ils se tabassent mutuellement ça lui ferait les pieds !

"- Au fait Lucy, une lettre est arrivé à la Guilde pour toi il y a quelques jours !" Mirajane avait disait de son habituel ton joyeux, en essuyant un verre et tout en surveillant la disputes des deux garçons du coin de l'œil. Erza releva la tête intriguée.

"- Une lettre ? Pour moi ? Mais... Pourquoi on l'a envoyé à la guilde ?" la démone haussa les épaules, pas plus inquiétée que ça. Elle passa une main sous le comptoir et en ressortit une enveloppe blanche, d'apparence distinguée et formelle.

Lucy la prit, et regarda le billet étrangement avec de l'ouvrir, en fronçant les sourcils. Erza l'observa faire, de plus en plus décontenancée par cet évènement singulier. Même les garçon arrêtèrent de se battre pour observer ce qu'il se passait.

Plus tendue qu'à l'ordinaire, Lucy brisa le cachet de cire pour en sortir la lettre. Elle déplia lentement le morceau de papier comme si elle en craignait le contenu. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la lettre de haut en bas et elle poussa un petit cri à mi chemin entre la peur et la surprise.  
Ces amis observèrent avec horreur son joli visage se décomposer.

"- Quoi Lucy ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est... C'est Helysa..." Natsu pencha la tête sur le côté pour essayer de comprendre.

"- Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est... Ma cousine... Et ma seule amie d'enfance.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'elle te veut ?" Lucy dévisagea ses amis autours d'elle tour à tour comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire une chose affreuse.

"- Elle... M'invite à son mariage." Erza sembla presque soulagée, ce n'était donc que ça !

"- Et tu vas y aller ?" la constellationniste regarda Grey comme si il venait d'invoquer le diable.

"- Je... Ouais... Je suis obligée d'y aller.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Avec Helysa quand on était gamines, on a fait la promesse de venir au mariage l'une de l'autre et... Je ne déshonore jamais mes promesses.

\- Wouah... Vu ta tête ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter...

\- J'te remercie vraiment Grey...

\- Il a raison Lucy, on dirait vraiment que tu ne veux pas y aller." ajouta Erza.

"- C'est le cas ! Je veux pas y aller !" chouina Lucy qui semblait au bords de la crise de larmes façon fontaine.

"- Bah pourquoi Lucy ? C'est sympa une fête de famille non ?" le regard que Lucy lança au petit chat bleu ressemblait beaucoup trop à celui d'un tueur pour la survie du petit chat.

" - NON ! PAS DU TOUT ! Pas avec ma famille en tout cas." ses amis restèrent muets, attendant qu'elle s'explique.

"- Je... Les gens de ma familles c'est tous des bourgeois qui pètent plus haut que leurs fesses. J'ai toujours détesté cet univers de mondanité et de "m'as tu vu ?". Je les ai toujours détesté, eux... Parce que... Ce n'est pas moi. Cela ne l'a jamais été ! Moi, je ne suis pas Lucy Heartifilia, petite bourgeoise de son état... Moi je suis Lucy. Juste "Lucy". Lucy la mage de Fairy Tail. Je... Je ne veux pas retourner dans ce monde là..." _elle marqua une pause._ " Et puis...

\- Et puis quoi Lucy ? Tu peux tout nous dire tu sais." elle déglutit comme si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire était encore bien pire.

"-Et puis... J'ai... Ahem... La coutume dans notre "milieu", c'est de voir les jeunes filles se marier avant leur vingt-deuxième anniversaire hors... Je vais en avoir "25" le mois prochain.

\- Bah, je vois pas où elle le problème ? " Lucy soupira encore.

"- Moi je le vois Natsu... Je... Mes oncles et mes tantes vont passer tout leur temps à me rabaisser et me réprimander et ... Et je ne te parle même pas de ma grand-mère ! Je te parle pas seulement d'une ou deux piques lancés devant la coupe de champagne, je te parle d'un véritable jugement dernier. C'est... J'aurais une chance si je m'en sortais vivante ! Tu ne connais pas ce genre de personnes ! A leur yeux, peu importe que j'ai été figée dans le temps pendant 7 putain d'années, parce que le seul truc qu'il verront c'est que je suis célibataire quand j'aurais déjà être mariée et -au minimum- enceinte ! " ils la dévisagèrent, se demandant si elle n'exagérait pas un peu mais ils ne connaissaient rien à la bourgeoisie et ses codes après tout. Et puis, la peur dans les yeux de Lucy ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression qu'elle exagérait.

"- Dans ce cas-là on a qu'à venir avec toi non ?" Lucy éclata d'un rire suraigu.

"- Venir avec moi ? A quoi ça servirait ? Non sérieusement, vous ne connaissez strictement rien aux codes de conduits mondains et aux bonnes manières " _Happy marmonna qu'il disait toujours merci quand on lui offrait un poisson_ " Je ne vois pas ce que vous feriez dans ce monde, c'est encore moins le vôtre que le mien. Et puis franchement, ma famille risquerait de vous envoyez à l'échafaud et moi avec. " _là Lucy exagérait presque..._ " Enfin... Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous viendriez... " Natsu s'apprêta à dire une bêtise du genre " _bah pour étudier les primates en costard et fanfreluches tiens !_ " mais Erza l'empêcha de parler.

"- Pour t'aider c'est évident ! Okay on peut rien faire pour la grossesse mais on peut arranger d'autres choses... Tiens par exemple, Grey pourrait jouer le rôle de ton fiancé !" Grey s'étouffa avec la limonade qu'il était entrain de boire et Lucy en aurait sûrement fait de même si elle avait eu un quelconque liquide dans la bouche.

" - Je... Euh je crois que c'est une _très_ mauvaise idée...

\- Pas tant que ça" _répliqua Natsu en rentrant dans le débat._ " Te voir avec quelqu'un même si tu n'es pas encore marié calmerait ta famille au moins sur ce point là non ?

\- Mais on est pas ensemble !

\- Justement..." _intervint le mage de glace un peu plus blanc que d'habitude._ " il faudra faire " _comme si_ " on était en... Ahem... Couple.

\- Je confirme : C'est une _hyper_ mauvaise idée..." râla Lucy. Son amie aux cheveux rouges se leva.

"- Nous venons avec toi Lucy. Nous sommes tes amis ! Nous nous devons d'être là pour t'aider à affronter ce cauchemar que je nommerai " _ta... famille_ ". C'est nôtre rôle en tant qu'amis et en tant que membres valeureux de Fairy Tail ! Quand bien même nous ne sommes pas les mieux placer pour t'aider... Nous saurons nous montrer à la hauteur des attentes de notre amie."

Etait-elle toujours obligée de dramatiser ainsi une situation ? Lucy aurait bien voulu lui expliquer pourquoi le fait de se pointer à une réunion de de vieux bourge avec un mage qui démolissait tous sur son passage, un chat volant, un nudiste et Erza, le tout en comptabilisant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissaient rien à cet univers était loin d'être une bonne idée. Mais le regard de la guerrière la dissuada d'adopter un tel comportement suicidaire.

Erza se rendant compte qu'il fallait malgré tout l'accord verbal de Grey pour mettre au point leur petit stratagème mensonger, se tournant vers son ami.

"- Grey ? Tu es d'accord pour jouer le fiancé de Lucy pas vrai ?" lui aussi trop terrorisé par Erza pour avoir l'envie de refuser, hocha la tête de haut en bas pour signifier son accord. Lucy doutait que cette action n'était pas plus un geste de survie qu'un service amical.

"- Bon et bien voilà tout est réglé ! On part quand Lucy ?" la jeune blonde parcourut à nouveau la lettre du regard.

"- Et bien le mariage est dans quinze jours donc... DONC ON EST GRAVE EN RETARD !

\- Ah oui ?" souffla Natsu, pas plus paniqué que ça. Lucy commença à rassembler toutes ses affaires avec un désordre soudain.

"- Oui ! Oui ! On devrait déjà être là-bas ! Oh là, là ! Y a pas une minute à perdre ! Dépêchons nous ! Allez préparer vos affaires vite ! On se rejoint à la gare à 19h30 pour prendre le train de nuit à 20h tapantes !" elle partit de la guilde en courant avec de brusquement revenir sur ses pas.

"- Oh et pendant que j'y penses ! Prenez les tenues les plus habillées de votre garde-robe" _elle s'adressait surtout aux deux garçons._ " Genre costards, chemises et nœuds papillons. Je me débrouillerais pour vous trouver d'autres vêtements plus adaptés là-bas mais vous ne pouvez décemment pas y aller vêtus comme vous êtes. !" Lucy s'assura que ses deux amis avaient bien compris le message avant de tourner les talons et de partir - définitivement - chez elle, en courant.

Elle croisa, juste avant de se retourner le regard de Mirajane qui était restée silencieuse toute la conversation. Ce regard qui lui signifiait clairement " _Ma chérie, je sens que tout ça va être très drôle ! Prépare toi à l'interrogatoire-torture que je réserve spécialement pour votre retour._ "

Lucy aurait en temps normal été paniquée par ce simple regard mais là, elle n'avait pas le temps ne serait-ce que d'y penser.  
Chassant le mauvais pressentiment qui criait à ses tympans que c'était bien la pire des mauvaises idées que le monde eut jamais porté, elle s'engagea dans la rue menant à sa maison, le cœur serré, totalement terrorisé à l'idée de ce qui les attendait demain.


	3. Chapitre - 1

_"La bourgeoisie sue l'ennui"_

 _Edith Cresson / Le Nouvel Observateur - 23 Mai 1991_

Lucy commença à rager. _Comment se faisait-il qu'il y ait autant de monde devant cette stupide gare à une heure pareille ?_  
Pour dire vrai, la jeune blonde était un peu trop sur les nerfs...

Elle se fraya un chemin tant bien que mal dans la foule, ses lourdes valises derrière elle. Elle s'était sentie obligée d'emmener trois fois plus de choses que d'habitude, malgré elle. Le poids des sacs qu'elle devait traîner l'épuisait déjà. Et ses amis étaient introuvables alors qu'il était 19h45 bien passé. Un peu plus et elle partirait sans eux.

Heureusement - ou malheureusement souffla une petite voix dans sa tête - elle finit par les retrouver. Grey et Natsu faisant un sacré boucan en se chamaillant comme à leur habitude.  
Erza ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en voyant arriver Lucy et toutes ses affaires.

"- Lucy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tout ça ?

\- C'est... C'est le strict minimum pour ce qui nous attends...

\- Hé bé ! Je t'avais jamais vu aussi chargé Lucy, je savais pas que c'était si dangereux une réunion d'aristo' !

\- Happy !"

Erza installa les valises de Lucy avec toutes les siennes dans son énorme chariot, on ne savait comment... Lucy l'en remercia. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait put continuer à transporter trois fois son poids son mourir

Ils s'étaient installés tous les cinq dans le premier compartiment vide du train qu'ils avaient put trouver. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore démarré, mais Natsu semblait déjà avoir prit une couleur verdâtre. En attendant le départ, il se tournèrent tous vers Lucy avec un grand sourire unique de psychopathes qui en disait long sur leurs intentions. L'interrogatoire allait être dur.

" - Tu nous as bien dit qu'on arriverait là-bas pour 9h du matin ?

\- Euh... Oui c'est ça... On a 11 heures de routes et le train s'arrête à la gare de SteinWhloss pour deux heures entre 1h et 3h du matin.

\- Arf ! 10 heures de transport... L'enfer...

\- Natsu arrête de faire le bébé et de chouiner ! D'ailleurs pourquoi n'as-tu pas revêtu un costard comme te l'avais exigé Lucy ?

\- Euh...

\- C'est bon Erza ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous allons passer la nuit dans le train, mieux vaut ne pas porter de costard ou de tenue sophistiqué pour cela. Nous nous changerons dans les toilettes du train avant d'arriver à destination. Ce ne sera pas pratique mais ça serait mieux que rien.

\- Oh... D'accord." acquiesça la guerrière, avant de lancer un sort pour troquer la robe qu'elle avait mise pour sa tenue habituelle. Natsu sembla heureux d'avoir échappé à la malédiction du costume pour quelques heures encore. Quant à Grey qui s'était simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de toile marron foncé et d'une chemise blanche qu'il avait enlevé avant même que Lucy parle de se changer au petit matin.  
Erza se retourna ensuite vers son amie.

-Bon et bien maintenant, je suppose que tu dois nous informer ?

\- Vous informer ? Comment ça Erza ?

\- Bah nous mettre au parfum quoi ! Comme avant chaque mission !

\- Attendez vous prenez ça pour une mission ?" s'étonna la bonde.

"- C'est un peu le cas non ? Cela y ressemble en tout cas... " souffla Grey de son habituelle humeur taciturne.

" - AYE ! Mission : fête de famille chez les aristo' !

\- Happy ! Je ... Ahem... Bon je vois bien deux ou trois trucs à vous dire mais je ne sais pas par où commencer...

\- Sort tout en vrac au pire !

\- Euh d'accord..." _Lucy respira un bon coup avant de commencer à énumérer sur ses doigts_ " Primo : On ne se déshabille pas en public ! C'est juste primordial ! Deuxio : On ne casse pas tout s'il vous plait ! On ne casse rien du tout même ! 99 % des meubles, des objets, des vêtements, de tout ce que vous mangerez, de tout ce que vous toucherez, de tout ce que vous verrez, valent les yeux de la tête. Alors on-ne-casse-rien compris ?" _elle attendit de voir les deux garçons hocher la tête avant de continuer._ " Tercio : On ne court pas, on ne crie pas, on hurle pas, on ne fait pas les bourrin, on ne se dispute pas, on ne se chamaille pas, on est poli et respectueux, on utilise un langage courtois et distingué, on ne se comporte ni comme des rustres, ni comme des sauvages, on ne fait aucun geste déplacé, obscène ou inconvenant, on se tien bien droit, on sourie mais sans les dents, on...

\- ARGH ! Ca fait beaucoup de choses et j'en ai même pas retenu la moitié ! Vous êtes coincés, vous les aristo' !

\- Natsu je ne te permets pas ! Je ne suis pas une aristocrate d'abord !

\- Si un peu quand même." Lucy baissa la tête, le regard soudain voilé.

" - Ou du moins... Je ne le suis plus.

\- ... Donne nous plus d'informations sur les bourgeois en général et sur ta famille !" demanda Erza en essayant de changer le sujet qui semblait avoir prit une tournure bien trop pesante pour son amie.

"- Et bien je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire... Ahem... Et bien imaginez l'inverse complet de Fairy Tail, et vous serez encore loin de la vérité. Globalement ce genre de personnes pètent plus haut qu'ils ne peuvent. Ils sont pompeux, vaniteux, et arrogants. Ils sont sûrs d'eux et de leur puissance, c'est à vous donner envie de vomir. Ils portent des vêtements affreux et affreusement chers, souvent ou à la pointe de la mode, où plus ancien que le monde. Leurs vies est un éternel concours de "qui aura le plus gros porte-monnaie ?". Ils utilisent un vocabulaire horriblement vieux. Ils aiment à se lancer des piques discrètes en permanence ou bien se vanter jusqu'à plus pouvoir. Ils essaient toujours de faire croire qu'ils sont intelligents et cultivés mais ce ne sont que des idiots qui ne savent même pas voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Ils sont spécialistes du "m'as-tu-vu ?" vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point. En vérité, et quand bien même ils essaient de faire croire le contraire, ce ne sont que des vieux idiots coincé dans leur monde imaginaire de paillettes ensanglantées avec leurs certitudes écœurantes, leurs principes et leurs morales à deux balles, et leurs coutumes archaïques." Erza et Grey hochèrent pensivement la tête, semblant se rappeler de ce qu'elle leur avait dit plutôt quant aux mariages des filles de bonne famille. Quant à Natsu, Erza l'avait assommé au départ du train et il dormait maintenant paisiblement sur les cuisses de cette dernière. Happy lui, il s'en fichait un peu, il écoutait d'un oreille distraite mais il préférait observer le paysage qui défilait dehors.

" - Et ceux de ta famille ?

\- C'est la même chose. Tout comme je vous est décrit les bourgeois. En vérité, il n'y a qu'Helysa qui est différente d'eux... Tiens par exemple, tante Anna a toujours un horrible petit chien dans les bras ! Une vraie teigne ce clébard ! Quand elle parle on dirait qu'elle a une patate chaude dans la bouche. Et d'ailleurs si elle parle, c'est uniquement pour dire quelque chose de méchant ou de désobligeant ! Et Oncle Henry lui il..."

Lucy continua à dépeindre ainsi les horribles membres de sa famille qui seraient probablement tous là pour célébrer le mariage.  
Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tous, bercés par la douce lumière nocturne, le mouvement régulier du train, son léger sifflement et la doux son monocorde de la voix de Lucy alors qu'elle avait finit par tombé dans les nimbes du sommeil.

La légère secousse du train quand il s'immobilisa réveilla Lucy. Elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormie sur l'épaule nue de Grey... Ni que la tête de ce dernier eu reposé sur la sienne. Son cerveau analysa à peine la situation -par chance elle n'avait pas bavé durant son sommeil- qu'elle s'écarta d'un bond. Elle n'avait pas voulu être brutale mais cela avait largement suffit à réveiller le jeune homme.

"- Que se passe-t-il ? " marmonna le mage des glaces pas encore bien réveillé.

"- Arf... Désolée.. On vient de s'arrêter à la gare de SteinWhloss." _bailla Lucy en se levant._ " tu ferais mieux de continuer à dormir..." Le garçon aux cheveux noirs la dévisagea.

"- Toi aussi ! Ou est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Tu ne chercherais pas à fuir quand même ?

\- Non idiot. Je vais juste marcher un peu, puisque je me suis réveiller et me chercher un chocolat chaud tant que j'y suis."

il n'était qu'une heure du matin, il faisait nuit noire dehors - hormis les lampadaires de la gare- et elle, elle pensait à allait se dégourdir les jambes ! Cette fille était folle !  
Grey observa Erza, Natsu et Happy qui dormaient sur la banquette en face d'eux. A entendre combien ils ronflaient. Il n'y avait strictement aucune chance pour qu'ils se réveillent.

Le garçon se leva, résolu :

"- Je t'accompagne."

Lucy ne sembla pas des plus enchantée par la nouvelle, mais elle ne chercha pas à l'en dissuader. Elle détourna simplement la tête, pour lui cacher ses joues rougies par la gêne à la simple idée de sortir se balader seule avec lui. Elle resta juste silencieuse, attendant que Grey passe sa chemise et un manteau pour sortir.

Ils quittèrent tous les deux le train d'un même pas, dans les températures fraîches de cette nuit de printemps, et Lucy se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de toute sa vie.


	4. Chapitre - 2

_"L'amour, caché sous le voile de l'amitié, est un bouton de rose renfermé dans son enveloppe."  
Citation de Charles-Albert Demoustier ; Les lettres à Émilie (1786-1798)_

Lucy était gênée. Ou bien mortifiée. A dire vrai elle ne savait pas trop.  
Sentir Grey tout près d'elle la rendait littéralement folle.

Avec le temps, Lucy était devenue une actrice hors-pair quand il s'agissait du mage des glaces. Bien sûr que cela avait été plus que compliqué au début. Ne pas trop le regarder, et pas trop longtemps surtout - en soi il ne lui avait jamais rendu la tâche facile avec sa manie de se déshabiller tout le temps -. Ne pas sourire comme une idiote à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans la pièce. Ne pas rougir, ne pas trembler, ne pas transpirer, bafouiller ou bégayer, pas sa faute et encore moins quand il était dans les parages. Ne pas fuir son regard et ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Ne rien dire d'idiot ou de malvenu en sa présence. Ne pas se comporter comme une adolescente idiote et en chaleurs... Ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser... Ne pas... Ne pas... Enfin bref, ne pas monter qu'elle était tombée... amoureuse de lui.

Après tout ce temps, elle pouvait presque dire qu'elle avait sut cacher ses sentiments à la perfection. Mais il lui restait encore et toujours un problème de taille - si omettait celui de s'être éprise de Grey comme la plus grande des idiotes - : jouer la comédie en public, c'était facile. C'était simple, c'était aussi une question de survie avec Mirajane dans les parages.  
En se retrouvant seule avec Grey comme le moment présent, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Parce qu'elle le sentait. Elle sentait sa présence à côté d'elle. Sa présence forte, sa présence rassurante, apaisante. Cette présence qu'elle aimait tant. Elle entendait le bruit de ses pas sur le bitume de la gars, et celui, léger et délicat de sa respiration. Elle discernait plus que tout la présence de son meilleur ami à côté d'elle.  
Oui c'était simple de faire "comme si", comme si de rien en public, comme si elle ne l'aimait pas, comme si elle ne voulait pas l'embrasser jusqu'à l'asphyxier, comme si elle ne ressentait strictement rien pour lui. Ou rien d'autre que de l'amitié et de la fraternité du moins.  
En public c'était élémentaire. Il suffisait de fermer les yeux. De se convaincre qu'elle n'aimait pas Grey. Il suffisait de mentir à son cœur.

Mais comment mentir à un cœur alors qu'il se retrouvait seul avec l'objet de ses désirs ?

" - Bonsoir vous deux ! Je vous sers quoi ?" la voix de la serveuse - qui semblait beaucoup trop joyeuse pour l'heure tardive- réveilla Lucy de sa transe.  
Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte avant du silence entre elle et Grey. Mais c'était bien le cas. Ils étaient restés silencieux depuis leur descente du train. Ce n'était pas vraiment un silence léger et joyeux, mais ce n'était pas non plus un silence lourd et pesant. Etrangement, Lucy n'aurait pas sut le définir. Elle tenta de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un simple silence entre deux amis encore à moitié endormis à une heure du matin.

" - Ce sera un chocolat chaud à emporter pour moi s'il vous plait.

\- La même chose que mon amie s'il vous plait." Lucy frissonna à l'entente de la voix de Grey. Il ne l'avait pas non plus complimentée ou quoi que ce soit mais... La façon qu'il avait eu de prononcer la phrase... ses mots... Tout cela ne pouvait que toucher Lucy. Il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir, elle était amoureuse après tout.

Galant - et surtout parce que Lucy avait oublié son sac à main et son porte-monnaie dans le train - Grey paya leur addition à tout les deux. Lucy ne lui avait rien dit, rien demandé. Il avait juste payé la dame, avant que Lucy n'ait put faire quoi que ce soit.  
Quand Lucy l'avait remercié en sortant du café 24h/24h, il lui avait simplement rétorqué " _De toute façon, tu avais laissé ton argent dans le train alors... Disant que je te fais ce petit cadeau. Tu n'as pas à me rembourser._ " avait-il ajouté en comprenant ce que Lucy s'apprêtait à dire. " _Disons que c'est un petit plaisir entre amis. Et puis... Ce n'est pas un pauv' chocolat chaud qui va me ruiner._ "  
C'était peut-être idiot, mais chez Grey, c'était une jolie marque d'attention et d'amitié. La blonde rougit en se rendant compte qu'il pouvait arriver au jeune homme de l'observer ainsi. Elle remercia l'obscurité nocturne de cacher ainsi les détails de son visage à la vue de son ami.

Tous les deux s'installèrent sur un banc abrité pour siroter leurs boissons. Les premières minutes, aucun d'entre eux ne parla, laissant planer le même silence qu'avant de rentrer dans la boutique. Mais Grey ne put s'empêcher plus longtemps de parler - Lucy avait remarqué ce détail y a longtemps, sans en être vraiment sûre. Si Grey était toujours taciturne, avec elle il ne savait resté renfermé bien longtemps...- :

" - Alors... Euh... Comment elle est ta cousine ? ... Helysa c'est ça ?" Lucy hocha silencieusement la tête en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de sa mixture chocolatée pour lui affirmer qu'il ne se trompait pas.

"- Elle... Et bien, je me souviens d'elle comme d'une jolie jeune fille. Toujours joyeuse et de bonne humeur... et elle pouvait s'exciter pour un rien. Le cœur sur la main, toujours à voir les autres comme des égaux, peut importe leurs différences, qu'elle soit minimes au majeures. Elle aimait rire et regarder les oiseaux voler dans le ciel. Petites, on s'allongeait dans l'herbe pendant des heures, juste pour regarder les nuages. Elle était un tantinet rêveuse, elle adorait les bouquins. Quand il pleuvait, on s'installait chacune sur le parquet de sa chambre avec un oreiller moelleux, une tasse de lait au miel et un bon livre... On passait l'après-midi comme ça je me souviens haha ! Oh et puis le soir, on pouvait rester des heures à discuter alors qu'on aurait dut dormir. Elle était moins féminine que moins mais l'une comme l'autre, on ne faisait jamais attention à nos robes ! Le nombre de fois ou on est revenues avec des jupes sales ou déchirées ! Elle était beaucoup trop romantique... Du genre à croire au prince charmant. J'adorais me moquer d'elle à ce propos... Elle... Tout mes souvenirs d'enfance sont avec elle. Je... J'allais passer tout le printemps et tout l'été dans sa famille, je ne rentrais chez moi qu'aux première feuilles mortes... C'était mon moment préféré de l'année et elle... C'est... ça a été ma seule amie... ma seule amie humaine." le jeune homme compris qu'elle parlait des esprits... en sous-entendant humain. Bien qu'il n'avait jamais compris comment Aquarius, aussi acariâtre qu'elle était, aurait put être son amie d'enfance...

"- Tu te souviens d'elle ? Depuis combien de temps tu ne l'a pas vu ?

\- Je... Pour mois ça va faire un peu plus de deux ans, mais pour elle, ça doit faire presque huit ans... La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était l'été de mes seize ans et... Je me suis enfuie au printemps de mes dix-sept, et puis j'ai rejoint Fairy Tail ensuite, et il y a eu... Les évènements de l'Ile Tenrô..." Grey hocha la tête, un peu triste pour son amie, en entendant le voile de mélancolie dans sa voix. Il savait. Il savait désormais... Entendre les mots dans ses silences, et tout le reste aussi. Sa meilleure amie, il la connaissait par cœur.  
Alors il comprenait qu'elle n'avait pas seulement peur de revoir sa famille. Mais Helysa aussi. Elle avait peur de voir combien elle avait changé. Et combien elle devait lui en vouloir pour cette longue absence.

"- C'est cela n'est ce pas ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Toute à l'heure, à la guilde, tu as lancé l'horaire du train sans même hésiter... Cela m'a paru un peu bizarre sur le moment mais... Tu le connaissais parce que tu t'étais déjà renseigné avant n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais lui rendre visite mais... Tu n'as jamais trouvé la force de le faire... Alors tu connaissais les horaires des trains sans jamais avoir put monter dedans." Lucy soupira tristement.

"- Oui... C'est bien ça tu as raison... Et maintenant... Je m'en veux un peu tu sais... J'ai... L'impression que j'ai loupé tout un pan de sa vie... Je ne sais même pas avec qui elle va se marier dans quinze jours..." Le jeune homme aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer juste comme il fallait pour lui donner tout le courage et tout le réconfort dans elle avait besoin mais... En tout honnêteté, il n'avait jamais sut faire ça. Alors, il se contenta de lui sourire, bien que Lucy regardait fixement devant elle.

"- Dit moi Luce... Si elle se marie seulement maintenant... Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas ton âge hein ?" il lui sembla qu'il avait réussi à changer un peu les idées de la jeune fille. Ou tout du moins à la rassurer un peu.

" - Oui... On a un peu plus de trois ans d'écart, même si je ne les ai jamais ressenti... Elle fêtera son vingtième-deuxième à la fin de cette année.

\- ... Tu sais Lucy... Quand tu me la décris, j'ai l'impression qu'elle te ressemble beaucoup."  
Lucy lui sourit et le silence se réinstalla, seuls assis sur le banc à siroter leur chocolat chaud dans la nuit noire de ce mois d'avril.

" - Au fait... Lucy tu sais... " _tout d'un coup, Grey ne semblait plus savoir comment s'exprimer, à croire qu'il avait perdue l'usage de la parole._ " Et bien... On va... On devoir jouer les fiancés... Et..." _Lucy s'était tournée vers lui et le laissait parler de plus en plus rougissante._ "... Tu vas sûrement trouver ça drôle mais je sais pas comment faire."

Lucy éclata d'un rire beaucoup plus aigu que la normal. Une petite voix sa tête commença à lui souffler d'étranges pensées à l'oreille. Avec tout le stress, et la panique du départ, elle venait tout juste de comprendre ce que leur plan impliquait.  
Son cœur commença à battre tellement vite qu'elle aurait probablement put mourir sur place.

Oh mon dieu à l'aide !

"- Haha... C'est drôle... Moins non plus je ne sais pas comment faire !" Grey se mit à rire lui aussi, d'un rire que ne semblait pas être le sien...  
Tout les deux gênés, ils détournèrent la tête pour regarder partout autour deux, sauf pour regarder leur ami assis à côté.

"- Comme je n'ai jamais eu de petit-ami...

\- Ah oui ?! Toi non plus !" le cœur de Lucy manqua un battement dans sa cage thoracique.

"- Enfin je veux dire..." _se reprit Grey comme si il cherchait à défendre coûte que coûte son image virile._ " j'ai déjà embrasser des filles hein... De nombreuses fille même... Mais ... Je ne suis jamais sorti avec aucune d'entre elles.

\- Oh." fut la seule réponse de Lucy.

Grey continua juste pour s'enfoncer encore plus, bien que cela ne semblait pas réellement être l'effet escompté...

" - Tu te rends comptes... Tu vas être ma première petite amie et moi aussi je vais être...

\- Oui bon ça va on a bien compris Grey... Je... C'est tellement bizarre !

\- Je suis d'accord !" ils partirent tout les deux dans un nouveau rire gêné.

"- On doit faire comment tu crois ?

\- On doit sembler amoureux je suppose ?" _et ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile..._ pensa Lucy.

" - Oui sans doute... Cela fait combien qu'on sort ensemble ?

\- Je... Attends quoi ?! Qu'est que tu as dis ?!" Grey regarda Lucy de tout sa désinvolture habituelle.

" - Depuis combien de temps on est couple ? Ils vont sûrement nous poser des questions sur toi, moi et notre amour tu sais ? Bon... Et bien disons qu'on sort ensemble depuis cinq ans. Je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi le soir de mon vingt-et-unième anniversaire. On... On était tous les deux dans le parc sud de Magnolia à fuir la fête organisée à la Guilde, et puis, on regardait le soleil se coucher. Ca te va ?" Lucy hocha la tête. Elle aurait pourtant préféré que tout cela ne soit pas qu'un mensonge pour la protéger.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, montant leur histoire de toutes pièces. Au grand étonnement de Lucy, Grey se trouvait être extrêmement sérieux et consciencieux de moindre petit détail. Elle ne s'y attendait pas vraiment d'ailleurs. Il faut dire que se n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de son ami, et puis, vu comment il avait réagi tout à l'heure, Lucy aurait pensé que les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à accepté se nommaient Erza et Instinct De Survie.

Pourtant, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sous les étoiles, Grey était appliqué et réfléchi, pour ne laisser aucune faille dans leur mensonge. Lucy était impressionnée, il pensa à des détails importants qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais prit en compte.  
A deux heures trente, ils avaient pratiquement écrit leur biographie complète et appris de nombreux détails sur l'autre et qu'ils n'avaient jamais soupçonné. - Lucy avait par exemple appris que Grey ne buvait jamais de café tout comme elle -. En vérité, il leur sembla soudain avoir beaucoup plus de point commun que ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais soupçonné.

" - Bon, et bien il reste un dernier détail à régler...

\- Lequel ?" demanda Lucy pratiquement épuisée, et démoralisée de voir cette histoire d'amour si idyllique avec celui qu'elle aimait mais qu'elle n'aurait pourtant jamais.

" - Comment je t'ai demandé en mariage ?" Les joues de Lucy passèrent pas toutes les nuances de rouges imaginables.

" - Je... Euh... Je...

\- On a qu'à dire qu'en rentrant d'une mission, il y a trois mois, je t'ai emmené manger au restaurant, et qu'après le succulent repas, je t'ai emmené faire une balade dans le même parc sud où nous avons échangés notre premier baiser pour admirer un coucher de soleil. " _Grey avait les yeux fixes, devant lui. Comme si il remontait dans ses souvenirs._ " J'étais devenu tellement timide et j'avais peur que tu me rejettes mais malgré tout j'ai su démonter mon angoisse et... et je t'ai arrêté, je me suis posté devant toi. Je... J'ai passé une mèche de cheveux derrière ton oreille gauche, avec un grand sourire, parce que j'aime tellement jouer avec tes cheveux. Je... Je me suis lancé dans un long discours et je bégayais un peu au début... Je m'emmêlais les pinceaux tout ça... J'ai comme su t'expliquer pourquoi tu étais la femme de ma vie et pourquoi je voulais la passer à tes côtés. A la fin de tout cela, tu pleurais déjà, et... j'ai essuyé tes larmes avant de mettre un genou à terre et de te demander si tu voulais bien m'épouser. Tu as répondu "oui" mille fois et puis moi, j'étais tellement heureux que je t'ai fait tournoyé dans les airs avant de t'embrasser... de t'embrasser comme je t'avais jamais embrassé auparavant." Lucy réussi tout juste à retenir la larme qui menaçait de couler mais, quand elle parla, sa voix sonna légèrement étranglement.

"-... Oui. D'accord." Grey lui offrit un petit sourire avant de se rappeler brutalement quelque chose. Il farfouilla dans les poches de son manteau.

" - Tiens Luce." dit-il en lui posant un écrin en velours noir dans les mains. Lucy l'ouvrit, avec un regard interrogateur. En voyant son contenu, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. Grey se gratta la nuque, un peu gêné.

" - J'ai pensé que si nous étions fiancés, il fallait que tu es une bague alors... voilà.

\- Mais... Grey ! Elle est sublime ! Ou... est l'as-tu trouvé ?" il balaya sa question d'un revers de main.

" -T'occupe pas ça. Je suis content qu'elle te plaise. Enfile la maintenant." Mais comme Lucy ne semblait pas être capable de le faire -elle resta figée- pour une raison étrange, il décida de le faire pour elle.  
Attrapant sa main, il passa délicatement l'anneau à son doigt. Il lui allait si bien... C'était un joli petit diamant... Il ressemblait à une morceau de glace. Il s'accordait si bien avec son teint et la forme de sa main, et ... Grey interrompit le contact, avant qu'elle ne puisse se rendre compte qu'il tremblait.

" - Voilà Princesse, on est fiancés ! Haha... Bon maintenant allons-y, le train ne vas pas tarder à repartir. "

Enfin c'est ce qu'il lui dit. Mais à la vérité, Grey voulait retourner au wagon parce que Lucy commençait sérieusement à avoir froid. Et la voir frissonner lui donner envie de la prendre dans son bras. La prendre dans ses bras d'une façon pas du tout amicale...


	5. Chapitre - 3

_"L'amour le plus discret laisse par quelque marque échapper son secret."  
Citation de Jean Racine; Bajazet, III, 8, le 5 janvier 1672._

Une légère secousse réveilla Lucy de nouveau. Cette fois-ci le train roulait encore.  
Erza se tenait debout devant la blonde, penchée vers elle, visiblement c'était elle qui l'avait réveillé. Elle lui fit un grand sourire angélique.

"- AYE ! Ce que vous êtes mignon comme ça tous les deux ! Un vrai petit couple !" Erza rigola.  
Lucy pas encore sortie des limbes du sommeil regarda tout autour d'elle en essayant de comprendre. Elle... Elle sentait à nouveau un poids sur le sommet de son crâne et ce qui lui servait d'oreiller était étrangement confortable. Attendez... ? Oh ! Lucy et Grey s'étaient inconsciemment réinstallés de la même façon durant leur sommeil... 

Elle s'écarta de Grey à nouveau d'une façon plus violente qu'elle aurait dut, totalement paniquée. Elle aurait dut être heureuse de se réveiller ainsi mais en vérité, elle était plus terrorisée d'une telle proximité qu'elle ne pouvait la louer.  
Le commentaire d'Happy acheva de la réveiller totalement. Elle couina quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à des justifications mais que personne ne comprit. Grey à côté d'elle s'éveillait à son tour.

"- 'Tain Lucy ! Vas-y mollo sur le réveil ! Je suis pas ta peluche..." le jeune homme et son humeur taciturne n'avaient jamais été du matin. Mais ça c'était un fait avéré et que tout le monde connaissait. Lucy ne lui en tient pas rigueur. En même temps, Lucy était beaucoup trop occupé à se remettre du choc psychologique d'avoir dormi dans une telle position avec celui qu'elle aimait.  
Heureusement, Grey ne semblait pas avoir entendu le commentaire de cette saloperie d'Exceed. Il étouffa un bâillement

"- Pourquoi tu nous as réveillé Erza ?

\- Parce qu'il est huit heures du matin et qu'on ferait mieux de se préparer avant d'arriver en gare !"  
Lucy regarda pas la fenêtre : le ciel était bleu et dégagé, si on en croyait la météo, cela serait une belle journée. Erza s'était déjà -probablement de façon magique- vêtue d'une jolie petit robe bleue qui, sans faire trop habillé, lui allait à merveille et de petits escarpins blancs. Sa tenue conviendrait parfaitement. La blonde attrapa la bouteille d'eau à ses pieds à ses pieds, en but quelque gorgés, avant de se lever. Elle attrapa un petit sac -de façon maligne, elle avait préparé en avance un sac en toile pour ranger sa tenue de la journée- dans le porte bagage et ouvrit la porte du compartiment.

"- Je vais me changer ! Erza tu viens ?" la guerrière hocha la tête avant de se retourner vers les garçons.

" - Grey, profite qu'on ne soit pas là pour te préparer - ça ne veux pas dire te déshabiller - et tant que tu y es, aide ce pauvre Natsu à s'habiller lui aussi." _elle tourna son regard vers le garçon aux cheveux roses._ " Et pas de bagarres ! Si vous tâchez vos chemises avec du sang, on a aucun moyen de les nettoyer avant d'arriver en gare ! Cela nous compliquerait la vie et si vous me compliquez la vie au petit matin je vous étripe compris ?" derrière elle, Lucy éclata de rire, c'est fou combien Erza pouvait faire peur quand elle le souhaitait.

Elles fermèrent le compartiment sur la voix de Grey qui râlaient d'avoir à se taper tout le sale boulot et à une heure pareil en plus.

Les toilettes pour handicapés du train n'était pas très luxueuses, mais au moins elles conféraient assez d'espaces et elles étaient assez propres pour pouvoir se changer sans problème majeur.  
Erza s'adossa à la porte verrouillée alors que Lucy entreprenait d'enlever ses vêtements.

" - Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?" répéta Lucy en dégrafant son soutien-gorge pour en passer un propre.

"- Ca te fait quoi d'être amoureuse de Grey ?" Il y eu un long moment avant que le cerveau de Lucy ne réagisse. Elle rougit comme une tomate en commençant à bafouiller.

" - Hein... Que... Quoi ? Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je-Je suis pas amoureuse de Grey moi !... Pas du tout !...

\- Je sais bien Lucy, je te parlais de notre plan." Lucy souffla un bon coup. Heureusement, son amie ne parlait que du plan. Elle avait eu peur un instant d'avoir été démasquée.

" - Et bien... Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire. La même chose que d'habitude je suppose..." elle se retint d'ajouter ce que signifiait "d'habitude" à ses yeux.

"- Oh." _souffla Erza dépitée alors que son amie lui tournait le dos pour qu'elle puisse l'aider à fermer sa robe._ " Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Lucy ! J'aurais pensé que tu aurais des choses plus intéressantes à me dire !

\- Ah oui comme quoi ?" rigola la blonde en commençant à se coiffer.

" - Je sais pas moi... Que tu es vraiment amoureuses de Grey par exemple." cette fois-ci Lucy manqua vraiment de mourir. Erza ne parlait pas du plan. A l'aide. Erza regarda son amie s'étouffer avec un sourire en sachant qu'elle venait de se trahir toute seule.

" - Je... Je ne comprends pas ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Essaye d'enlever les rougeurs sur tes joues avant de mentir, et, la prochaine fois, je te croirais peut-être.

\- De... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" la mage chevalière lui lança à nouveau un sourire angélique, alors que Lucy tentait tant bien que mal de s'en remettre.

"- Bah tu sais, ton jeux de discrétion, ça peut bien marcher avec des gens aussi idiots et naïfs que Natsu et Grey, mais bon, moi j'ai une intuition féminine alors je ne me laisse pas tromper.

\- Donc... Tu es en train de dire que Grey ne l'a pas deviné ?

\- Bien sûr ! Personne ne l'a deviné. Tu caches assez bien tes sentiments pour une fille aussi démonstrative. Pour être honnête, si Mirajane ne me l'avait pas fait remarqué, je n'aurais jamais deviné."  
Lucy se sentit pâlir encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

" - Mirajane l'a compris ? Oh là, là ! C'est pire que ce que je croyais ! Elle va me tuer à notre retour !

\- Je te confirme !" _rigola la guerrière._ " Elle doit déjà être entrain de te préparer un interrogatoire démoniaque. Mais bon Grey subira le même si ça peut te rassurer ! Haha !

\- Ca ne me rassure pas du tout ! Oh là, là ! Oh là, là !

\- Mais calme toi Lucy ! Tu vas faire une crise cardiaque autrement ! Ceci dit... Vu que ça se prépare à être une catastrophe, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

\- Merci Erza ! Toujours là pour rassurer, ça fait grandement plaisir ! T'es une amie en or franchement !" la jeune femme éclata d'un rire franc, et s'avança pour aider Lucy à attache son collier.

" - Je rigole tu sais. Je suis sûre que ça peut presque bien se passer. - si tu as beaucoup de chance...- vous avez préparé votre mensonge au fait ?" Lucy hocha la tête. Et entreprit de lui raconter l'histoire qu'ils avaient inventé cette nuit dans les grandes lignes. Ainsi que le moment en lui même, qui avait bien troublé Lucy.  
Erza lui offrit un grand sourire.

"- Alors tu vois bien ! Vous avez préparé votre coup, il n'y a aucune chance que ça dérape - si on oublie le fait que nos amis sont de gros boulets - ! Et puis... Grey sans être beaucoup plus enclin à t'aider qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre allons donc ! Il n'y a aucun soucis à se faire." pourtant, Lucy n'était pas franchement rassurée.  
Elle lissa les plis de sa robe d'une main maladroite et tremblante.

" - Ce qui me fait peur, c'est pas tant les conneries de nos amis, ou bien le regard de ma famille, ce qui me fait peur, c'est de faire semblant d'être amoureuse de Grey.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, tu vois, en tant normal, j'ai pas vraiment à m'inquiéter outre mesure, je dissimule mes sentiments et puis ça passe. C'est logique, c'est une routine presque, un peu comme respirer. Mais là, il va falloir que je les montre, que tout le monde puisse voir que je suis réellement amoureuse de Grey, tout en faisant en sorte que celui-ci reste persuadé que ce n'est pas réel. Tu vois comme c'est compliqué ?! En plus... En plus, je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable d'accepter sortir avec Grey, le voir faire semblant que nous vivons dans le bonheur et l'amour, alors que ce ne sera qu'un stupide jeu pour lui... Je ne suis pas sûre d'être assez forte pour supporter tout ça Erza..." la guerrière serra brièvement son amie dans ses bras avant de s'écarter.

"- Je vois... Tu sais Lucy, je serais là pour t'aider, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Et puis... Il y a peut-être une solution que tu ferais bien d'envisager.

\- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?" Erza lui offrit un nouveau sourire d'ange.

"- Arrêter de dissimuler des sentiments. Toute cette histoire me semble être une bonne occasion de relever -enfin- la vérité à Grey." Lucy ne répondit rien. Erza était tout simplement folle ! C'était bien impossible !

La guerrière continua de sourire et, voyant que la constellationniste avait finit de se préparer, elle déverrouilla la porte, juste avant de l'ouvrir, elle se retourna vers Lucy, avec un petit air sadique.

"- Au fait Luce, si j'en crois Mirajane, ça fait bien plus d'un an que tu me caches, des choses. Alors cette discussion elle est pas finit. Et crois-moi, quand on la reprendra, tu feras bien de balancer ABSOLUMENT toute l'histoire -et dans les moindres détails- à ta meilleur amie."

Lucy déglutit. Peut-être que Mirajane n'aurait pas le temps de la tuer finalement, et que Erza s'en chargerait à sa place...


	6. Chapitre - 4

_" Croire que seuls les kilomètres vous éloignent de vos parents est une illusion. Si la volonté de couper le cordon n'est pas là, cet éloignement ressemble plus à une fuit qu'à une saine décision."  
Erik Wietzel - Ne cherche pas à savoir (2010) _

Grey observait Lucy marcher devant lui. Il avait pour habitude de la trouver jolie dans ses vêtements un peu courts et parfois moulant. Il l'avait même trouvé plutôt mignonne quand certaines de leurs missions l'avaient forcée à porter des tenues extravagantes. Mais habillée ainsi... Elle n'était pas jolie. Elle était belle.  
Il ne l'avait, auparavant, jamais vu porter une telle tenue. Sa propre santé mentale s'en réjouissait un peu d'ailleurs.

Parce que, habillée ainsi dans sa robe à fleurs, qui virevoltait à chacun de ses pas, son joli gilet en laine blanche, ses petites ballerines roses, sa tresse posée sur l'épaule droite, son mignon petite ras-du-cou et ses lunettes de soleil, son petit sac à main en cuir et la bague à son doigt elle donnait à Grey des envies peu raisonnables.

Grey ne s'était jamais autant rendu compte qu'elle ressemblait à une princesse.

Elle semblait à la fois totalement excitée et totalement nerveuse. Grey aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer, mais il était trop occupé à tenir la cadence de la marche et soutenir un Natsu au teint verdâtre.

"- T'es vraiment un boulet tête à flammes !

\- Je te retourne le compliment le glaçon !" d'un simple geste de la main, Erza empêcha leur dispute d'aller plus loin.

" - Tu sais ou on doit aller Luce ?

\- Ouep. J'ai envoyé une lettre express à ma cousine hier soir pour lui assurer notre présence et lui communiquer notre heure d'arrivée. Normalement, elle devrait avoir envoyé un chauffeur pour venir nous chercher à l'endroit habituel.

\- L'endroit habituel ?

\- Quand j'étais petite et que je venais chez elle, les chauffeurs venait toujours me chercher au nord de la place de la fontaine, devant la gare." expliqua la blonde en continuant d'avancer.

Il fut un peu compliqué pour eux de descendre le chariot de valises avec les escaliers de la gare, mais, après quelques efforts ils finirent pas y arriver.

"- C'est par où maintenant ?" Lucy regarda autour d'elle. Comme tout avait changé depuis la dernière fois... !

"- Ahem... là !" d'un mouvement de tête, elle désigna une limousine blanche.

" - Wouah ! Ca c'est de la bagnole de luxe !" Lucy se retint de préciser à Natsu que la taille de cette limousine était bien minime, comparé à d'autres.

Devant la voiture un vieux monsieur chauve en costard attendait.

" - Monsieur Frédérique !" _cria Lucy en s'approchant de lui à une vitesse éclair._ " Comme vous n'avez pas changé !

\- Toujours là pour vous servir Mademoiselle Lucy. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir." Lucy eu un grand sourire, alors que ses amis s'arrêtaient derrière elle, arrivant un peu à la traîne, n'ayant pas anticipé l'accélération soudaine de la blonde.

"- Les amis ! Je vous présen..." Lucy se figea, remarquant alors la silhouette d'une jeune fille adossé au capot de la voiture, de manière gracieuse. Elle ressemblait énormément à Lucy, si ce n'était ses cheveux blonds, plus longs et plus foncés et ses yeux verts. La jeune femme portait elle aussi, une robe, blanche, qui ressemblaient un peu à un chemisier, mais qui donnait l'impression d'être hors de prix.

Elle et Lucy se fixèrent, pendants une poignée de secondes, où Grey pensa que leur comportements l'une envers l'autre était hostile. Mais les secondes d'après, elle se jetaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre en hurlant à la mort.

" - Tu m'as tellement manqué ma chérie !

\- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii toi aussi !" les deux filles criaient encore, et tournaient sur elles-mêmes, refusant formellement de se lâcher. Le majordome, les regarda bizarrement, comme si il pensait qu'un tel comportement était indigne de leur rang, mais ne dit rien, et resta planté avec son sourire pincé au bord des lèvres.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité à Grey, Les deux filles se décrochèrent et, Lucy prenant la main de la deuxième, s'approcha du reste de son équipe avec un petit air fier.

"- Les amis, je vous présente Helysa."

"- Waouh ! Cette vieille baraque n'a pas bougé d'un iota depuis la dernière fois !

\- Ca tu peux le dire Cousine ! Rien a changé ! Ici tout est toujours aussi chiant !" sourit Helysa en arpentant les couloirs, tous ses invités derrière elle.  
Pour dire vrai, Lucy et cette dernière étaient les seules à parler, les autres étaient bien trop occupé à s'étonner de la grandeur et de la démesure des lieux.

La demeure avait été bâti sur un immense terrain, et ressemblait à ce que Helysa appelait modestement "un petit château tout mignon".

"- Alors tu vis ici ? Waouh... J'aurais jamais pensé que des gens vivaient vraiment dans ce genre d'endroit...

\- Natsu !

\- Ce n'est rien Luce ! Il est plutôt drôle ! Tu sais Natsu, Lucy vivait dans un manoir au moins trois ou quatre fois plus grand que le notre tu sais." Lucy, baissa le regard, en se souvenant de cette période révolue.

"- Oh Luce ! Je suis désolée ! C'était maladroit de part !

\- Ce n'est pas grave 'Lysa." _Lucy eut un petit sourire._ " Tu nous montre nos chambres ?

\- Tout de suite mademoiselle !" _acquiesça sa cousine en rigolant_. " Je me suis dit que vous seriez plus à l'aise au deuxième étage de l'aile-Ouest. Elle vous est pratiquement réservée. A part Andro et moi il n'y a personne ! Haha !

\- Dis donc Helysa, tu rigoles beaucoup.

\- Aye oui ! Tu es au moins aussi joyeuse que Lucy !

\- Natsu ! Happy ! Bon sang, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre !" Helysa, tout souriante, fit un petit geste de la main en direction de la blonde, pour l'empêcher de disputer ses deux amis.

"- Laisse Luce ! Tu sais très bien que je ne me formalise pas de ce genre de choses ! Ils sont vivants eux, laisse les faire !" _Natsu tourna la tête sur le côté, contrairement à la blonde, il ne comprenait pas le sous-entendu. Helysa se tourna vers lui et Happy, avec un petit sourire mutin sur le visage._ " Vous savez Lucy et moi on a été obligée d'être joyeuse depuis notre naissance, c'est... C'est une sorte de protection face au monde dans lequel on a grandit. Vous... vous comprendrez tout à l'heure." _le sourire d'Helysa s'effaça pour une fraction de secondes avant de revenir, à l'identique. Elle tournoya sur elle-même_. " Et bien ! Nous voici arrivé ! Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, le deuxième étage de l'aile-Ouest !" 

Ils étaient arrivés dans un long corridor, largement illuminé par de grandes et majestueuses fenêtres sur le mur de droites. Il y devait y avoir environ six ou bien sept portes de chaque côtés, toutes écartées d'un grand espace, c'est vous dire la taille du couloir. De-ci et de-là on avait disposé des commodes, des vases à l'aspect antique, parfois remplis mais souvent totalement vides, des peintures et des tableaux, des tapisseries, et, à intervalles réguliers, des lampes murales pour éclairer le couloir de nuit.

"- Notre chambre, à Andro et moi, c'est la toute première sur votre gauche. Natsu et Happy vous prendrez celle tout au fond à droite. Erza celle en face. Lucy et Grey vous prendrez la même chambre que d'habitude. Je suis sûre que tu rêves de visiter la chambre de gamine dans laquelle dormait ta fiancée Grey !

\- Je... Attends quoi ? On dort ensemble dans la même chambre Lucy et moi ?!"

Helysa éclata de rire.

" - Oh vous rougissez tout le deux, c'est trop mignon ! Vous inquiétez pas, je me doutais bien que vous vouliez dormir dans la même chambre. Vous ne saviez pas comment me demander hein ?! De toute façon, si je vous avais mis dans des chambres séparées, Grey t'aurais rejoint en pleine nuit j'ai pas raison hein ? Allez tut ! tut ! tut ! Pas besoin de me la faire à moi, je sais comment on est quand on est fiancés ! Si vous saviez Andro et moi on... Oups je m'égare ! Bon bref, vous dormirez dans l'ancienne chambre de Lucy. Et puis si tu rappelles bien de toutes les conneries qu'on a put faire dans cette chambre, les murs sont parfaitement insonorisés. Avec ça, vous ne risquez pas de nous réveillez en plein nuit haha !" _elle adressa un clin d'œil appuyée à sa cousine, avant de tourner les talons, faisant cliqueter ses escarpins sur le parquet._ " Bon je vous laisse vous installez, les domestiques on dut monter vos bagages, on se retrouve dans notre petit salon dans une heure trente !"

Happy et Natsu attendirent qu'elle soit totalement partie pour éclater de rire. Alors que Grey et Lucy rougissait encore plus.

"- HAHAHA ! Elle est géniale ta cousine Lucy ! Mais... vous faisiez quoi comme bêtises quand vous étiez petites 'fin je veux dire... Pour qu'elle parle du bruit ?"  
Lucy détourna la tête, voulant ignorer la question, se refusant à lui donner la réponse.

" - On... On imaginait qu'on était des chanteuses hyper connues et on chantait très fort dans toute la chambre avec des brosses à cheveux par exemple..."

Le mage de feu et son chat s'éclaffèrent à nouveau.

"- Oui ! Oui ! Bon ça va ! On arrête de se moquer de moi ! On était des gamines je vous signale !

\- Mais attends... Je comprends pas pourquoi Helysa a fait allusion à ça... C'est plus de votre âge de faire les marioles Grey et toi non ? Cela n'a jamais été de vos habitudes de chanter en pleine nuit hein ?"

Personne ne prit la peine d'expliquer à Natsu que la jeune femme avait sous-entendu un tout autre type d'activités... un peu plus bruyantes.


	7. Chapitre - 5

_" Vous m'apprenez à connaître l'Amour. L'Amour m'apprend à connaître la crainte."  
Armide - Philippe Quinault _

Lucy referma la porte derrière eux dans un léger craquement sonore. Grey s'était planté en plein milieu de la chambre et - malgré sa tentative de paraître détaché - regardait tout autour de lui avec le même air qu'un gamin de huit ans dans un parc d'attraction.

" - Elle est belle... N'est ce pas ?

\- Elle est magnifique tu veux dire ! J'ai jamais vu une chambre de cette taille !" Lucy haussa simplement les épaules, pas plus étonnée que ça. Elle avait grandit dans ce monde après tout. Tout ce luxe qui étonnait son ami, c'était son lieu de naissance.  
Elle rejoint le mage des glaces au centre de la pièce.

"- C'est fou... Rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois !

\- Ah oui ? Tu veux dire qu'il y avait déjà cette affreuse peluche sur l'étagère ?" la blonde regarda dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Elle courut prendre l'ours en peluche dans ses bras et le serra fort contre sa poitrine. Grey la regarda faire, étonné.

"- N'insulte pas Monsieur Tidou ! Oh mon pauvre chéri, je suis sûre que ce vilain garçon ne le pensais même pas !

\- Attends ? Tu parles à une peluche ?

\- Ce n'est pas une simple peluche ! C'est Monsieur Tidou !" Grey éclata d'un rire moqueur.

" - Et puis d'abord, présente tes excuses à Monsieur Tidou ! Tu l'as vexé !

\- Non mais j'hallucine ! Je vais pas m'excuser envers une stupide peluche !" Lucy lui lança un regard noir, bon à terroriser les pierres. Grey déglutit difficilement.

"- Tu peux être très flippante quand tu le veux tu sais ?

\- GREY FULLBUSTER ! Nous ne sortirons pas de cette chambre tant que tu n'auras pas témoigné du minimum de respect syndical envers Monsieur Tidou !" Grey l'observa attentivement. Oui, son amie était bel et bien sérieuse.

" - Bon... D'accord... Je m'excuse Monsieur Tidou !

\- Grey ! On ne dit pas "je m'excuse" ! Ca ne veut rien dire ! Ce n'est pas toi qui doit t'excuser ! C'est Monsieur Tidou !

\- En même temps Lucy, je crois qu'une simple peluche n'en à rien à f... Okay ! Okay ! Monsieur Tidou, veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses je vous prie !" Il haussa un sourcil, comme pour défier la jeune femme de le reprendre à nouveau, mes elle sourit juste, et reposa l'ours à sa place en lui assurant que les excuses étaient acceptés.

"- Tu es bizarre comme fille tu sais ?

\- Tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ?

\- Haha ! Non, je m'en suis rendu compte la première fois que je t'ai vu." Lucy le regarda, désarçonnée.

"- Comment ça ?

\- Bah tu voulais intégrer Fairy Tail coûte que coûte et pis tu n'as même pas fuit la première fois que tu as mis les pieds à la guilde alors que tu es arrivée en pleine bagarre et qu'en plus tu as rencontré tout un tas de gens plutôt chelous et flippants ... Donc... Tu es au mois assez tarée pour être une mage de Fairy Tail !

\- Tu peux parlez tu sais ! Toi aussi tu fais parti de Fairy Tail ! Et depuis bien plus longtemps que moi je te signale ! Et puis en plus tu participais de bon cœur à cette foutue bagarre ! Et tu étais même à poil ! Et tu m'as demandé si je pouvais te prêter ma petite culotte en guise de présentation !

\- Elle ne me serait pas allé de toute façon. Ce n'est pas vraiment ma taille." _Ils éclatèrent de rire, alors qu'elle revenait vers le centre de la pièce et attrapait ses valises aux pieds du lit._ " Bon tu peux ranger tes affaires dans la commode là-bas ça te suffit ?"

Il attrapa ses sacs à son tour.

"- Au poil Mam'selle !" lui affirma Grey en se dirigeant vers le meuble désigné.

" - Au fait Grey ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu dois ranger les affaires qu'il y a dans tes sacs, pas celles que tu portes ! Rhabilles-toi !

\- Oups ! Sorry Lucy !" malgré ses mots, Grey ne semblait pas plus dérangé que ça de s'être soudainement retrouvé torse nu. Quant à Lucy, elle n'était pas vraiment énervée contre lui, elle était beaucoup trop occupée à étouffer son fou-rire.

"- Ah ! Une bonne chose de faite ! Je suis contente de m'être installée !" chantonna Lucy en s'affalant de tout son long sur le lit.  
Grey la rejoint, s'asseyant plus sobrement sur le bord à côté d'elle.  
Il regarda tout autour de lui. On pouvait facilement dormir à quatre dans ce lit double mais...

"- Moi aussi Lucy mais... Je crois qu'on a un problème. " Elle se redressa sur ses coudes, le regard dans les yeux bleus nuit du garçon.

"- Comment ça ?

\- Bah... Dis moi si je me trompe mais... Il n'y a pas de canapé, ni de banquette... Il n'y a rien d'autre que ce lit.

\- Et alors ? Ou est le probl..." _Elle se rassit d'un coup, les joues rouges, visiblement paniquée._ " Oh mon dieu !

\- Comme tu dis... Et perso' je me refuse à laisser une fille dormir sur le sol, mais mon dos refuse catégoriquement le parquet là...

\- Le mien aussi Grey..." il y eu une longue minute de silence. Longue. Trèèèèèèèès longue.

" - Alors...

\- Ca veut dire que... ?

\- Oui... Je crois bien..."

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait stoppa net ce moment de gêne à l'état pur.

"- Erza ! Natsu ! On vous a jamais dit de frapper à la porte avant d'entrer ?

\- Bah non le glaçon ! Nous on est des ninjas." Erza soupira, vaguement agacée, vaguement amusée. Elle interrompit le mage des glaces qui semblait près à rétorquer quelque chose à Natsu.

"- On est venu vous chercher. Il est temps de rejoindre ta cousine dans le salon qu'elle t'a dit. Et tu es la seule à savoir comment y aller Luce." Lucy et Grey hochèrent la tête, soulagés d'être sauvé de ce moment de gêne intense.

"- Bien... Bien sûr. On... On y va ?" proposa la blonde d'une voix un peu étranglée en se levant d'un bond.

"- Aye ! Ca va tous les deux ? Vous êtes rouges comme des tomates !

\- Oh ça va le matou on t'a pas sonné !"

Lucy les dirigea aisément dans le manoir, les faisant monter jusqu'au cinquième et dernier étage.  
Elle expliqua à ses amis que le salon dont parlait Helysa n'était en réalité que le grenier qu'elles avaient aménagé ensemble étant plus jeunes. Le lieu était tel qu'il n'y avait jamais de passage, et qu'elle pouvaient ainsi être sûres d'y être tranquilles. C'était en quelque sorte, leur cachette secrète.

"- Ca alors je n'en revient pas ! Même ce bon vieux salon n'a pas changé !

\- Ah oui ? Au moins ici, il n'y a pas d'affreuses peluches.

\- Grey ! Ne recommence pas avec ça !

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- De rien !" répondirent les deux amis à l'unisson. Natsu les regarda étonné, mais ne chercha pas à comprendre plus loin. Ses amis avaient toujours été bizarres après tout... Et puis d'ailleurs, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour critiquer à ce niveau-là.

La pièce était au moins aussi gigantisme que toutes celles qu'ils avaient visité jusqu'à présent, si ce n'est plus. Quelques lucarnes faisaient au sol comme des taches de soleil avec lesquelles Happy s'amusait comme un idiot.  
De tout les côtés un bazar sans queue ni tête était disposé. Lucy avait toujours adoré ce fatras monstre, vous n'imaginez pas ce qu'on pouvait y trouver, et le nombre d'histoires épiques que des petites filles de 10 ans avaient put inventer avec tout ça.  
Au centre de la pièce, trônaient de grands et luxueux sofas et canapés. Natsu et Happy s'assirent sur l'un d'eux, Grey sur celui d'en face, Erza dans un fauteuil à côté.

"- Ahem... Lucy...

\- Oui ?

\- Tu devrais venir t'asseoir à côté de moi." Lucy s'accomplit, comprenant ce que Grey sous-entendait par là : leur plan.

"- Lucy...

\- Oui ?

\- Tu devrais... Je sais pas moi... T'asseoir un peu plus près. On est fiancés... Si on s'assoit à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre, ta cousine va se douter de quelque chose...

\- Oh... Oui tu as raison..." Lucy se rapprocha de lui, toute gênée. Une fois bien installée, leurs deux cuisses se touchaient. Ce simple contact suffisait à mettre Lucy dans tous ses états.

Elle rougissait encore lorsque sa cousine arriva.

"- Désolée du retard ! J'ai dut prendre un bon quart d'heure pour expliquer à tante Anna pourquoi se serait cette configuration de plan de table au mariage et pas une autre, mais à mon avis, elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot cette vieille peau de vache... Argh !

\- Attends quoi ?! Elle est là elle ?!

\- Bah oui Luce ! Tu pensais tout de même pas qu'elle allait se faire le plaisir de louper une fête de famille ou elle aurait eu l'occasion de critiquer tout le monde non ?

\- Non, non... Je pensais juste qu'elle arriverait quelques jours avant la cérémonie... Voir même en retard avec un peu de chance...

\- Raté ! Je l'ai sur le dos depuis plus d'un mois déjà ! Je suis franchement à deux doigts de l'assassiner d'ailleurs !

\- Ma pauvre comment je te plains !" Grey crut se rappeler de vagues informations que lui avait fournit Lucy quant à ce curieux personnage que les deux jeunes filles semblait affilier au diable.

Soucieux de mener à bien la mission "sauvons Lucy de sa famille" et peut-être aussi pour une autre raison, le garçon passa nonchalamment son bras autour des épaules de Lucy. Cette dernière sursauta un peu mais ne dit rien, et ne fit aucun mouvement pour se défaire de l'étreinte de son "fiancé".

Helysa chassa la remarque de sa cousine d'un revers de main gracieux.

"- Boh tu sais... Qu'est ce qu'on ferais sans un relou ou deux dans notre famille ?

\- On se porterait mieux ?

\- Tout juste !" tout le monde éclata de rire. Helysa reprit, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :

" - Et bien ! Assez parler de tatie peau de vache ! Parlez moi un peu de vous maintenant ! Je suis tout excitée de connaître enfin les amis de ma cousine ! Et plus particulièrement son fiancé !"


	8. Chapitre - 6

_"Tomber amoureux ce n'est pas bien grave, le tout est de ne pas se faire mal."  
Remy Donnadieu - photographe _

Grey déglutit difficilement. En bon fiancé qu'il était -si on peut dire ça- il semblait commencer à paniquer. Ou tout du moins, il sentait bien que tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon.  
Ceci dit, il ne fallait pas non plus un doctorat de logique pour traduire le regard sadique d'Helysa.

"- 'Lysa ! Laisse le tranquille le pauvre !

\- Bah quoi ? On sait toutes les deux que tu feras la même chose avec le mien alors... Et puis tu sais, ça sera lui qui décidera si ça sera douloureux ou hyper douloureux alors...

\- Très rassurant tout ça !" Helysa éclata de rire.

"- Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes. Si tu es vraiment le gars qu'il faut à ma cousine tu t'en sortiras indemne." _Elle lui fit un sourire à mi chemin entre l'ange et le démon qui rappelait étrangement celui de la Cupidémone officielle de leur guilde, puis se tourna vers Natsu l'air de rien._ " Allez Natsu ! On commence par toi !

\- Comment ça "on commence pas moi" ? Tu veux me manger c'est ça ?" la cousine de Lucy émit un petit gloussement amusé, alors que Grey se tapait le front du plat de la main, et que leurs deux amies regardaient la Salamandre avec un profond désespoir ancré sur le visage.

"- Elle te demande de te présenter tête à flammes !

\- Oh ça va l'Iceberg ! J'avais capté !" Happy se mit brusquement à tousser, mais cela semblait plus cacher un rire. Natsu lui lança un regard noir, environ trois secondes, avant de se retourner vers Helysa, un grand sourire aux lèvres, découvrant largement ses canines proéminentes.

"- Comment je dois me présenter en fait ?

\- Bah je sais pas trop... Dis moi comment tu t'appelles et puis deux trois infos genre ce que tu aimes et ce que tu détestes.

\- Oh... Mais pourquoi je dois te donner mon nom ? Tu le connais déjà.

\- Pour la forme idiot." Natsu hocha la tête, mais il ne sembla quand même pas avoir compris.

"- Bon bah euh... Moi c'est Natsu Dragnir ! Je suis un chasseur de dragon, un démolisseur hors-pair, et je me peux me vanter d'être un des mages les plus perturbateurs de Fairy Tail !" _Lucy étouffa un "ça c'est clair !" en faisant semblant de tousser à la manière d'Happy._ " J'ai été élevé par Ignir et bah... J'adore mes amis de la guilde et puis la baston et puis je déteste bah euh... les transports... Et Grey.

\- Va te faire le Pyromane ! C'est réciproque !" Helysa éclata à nouveau d'un petit rire en regardant Erza qui s'apprêtait à les tabasser.

" - Ahem... Laissez moi deviner... Vous maîtrisez tous les deux des magies contradictoires - le feu et la glace si je ne m'abuse - alors vous passez votre temps à vous chamaillez pour la forme alors qu'en fait vous êtes super potes !" les deux garçons grognèrent immédiatement comme les deux gosses qu'ils étaient que ce n'était pas vrai -sans être le moins du monde crédible-. Lucy et Erza éclatèrent de rire.

"- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit !

\- Moins non plus !

\- Aye ! Tu es rhabillé pour l'hiver Natsu !

\- Ouais, ouais... Bon ça va c'est pas drôle." décréta le chasseur de dragon en prenant la tête qu'il faisait pour bouder.

"- Si un peu quand même. Au fait qui est Ignir ?" il releva la tête vers Helysa, étonné qu'elle lui pose cette question alors que c'était somme toute logique. Il mit du temps à se rappeler que si elle lui avait demandé de se présenter c'est avant tout parce qu'elle ne le connaissait pas.

"- Bah c'est un dragon." Lucy aurait payé cher pour photographier la tête de sa cousine à cet instant. Elle avait fait la même, quelques années en arrière.

" - HEIN QUOI ?!

\- J'ai été élevé par un dragon, comme tous les chasseurs de dragons de première et de troisième génération mais... Il a disparu en juillet 777... Comme tous les autres dragons qui avaient élevé des enfants humains... Depuis on... On essaye tous de les retrouver.

\- Oh... Je suis tellement désolée pour toi...

-On s'habitue à l'absence tu sais...

\- Oui... Sans doute... En juillet 777 tu dis ? " _Helysa haussa tristement les épaules._ " Layla est morte à cet période... " Tous les amis de sa cousine ne parurent pas comprendre.

"-... Layla ?" Lucy soupira.

"- C'est... C'était ma mère."

Grand silence. Vide dans toute la pièce.

"- Hey ! Ne plombons pas l'ambiance pour si peu !

\- ... Tu as raison Luce ! A toi Erza !" la guerrière parut s'étonner un instant de la faculté de récupération des deux cousines. Mais les deux blondes devant elles semblaient déjà avoir récupéré leur joie de vivre.

"- Et bien... Je m'appelle Erza Scarlett, j'aurais dut avoir 27 ans le mois dernier. Je pratique la magie du chevalier. Concrètement ça veut dire que je suis capable d'invoquer des armures et des armes et de me battre avec. Je suis donc plutôt forte au combat. Je suis une mage de rang S au sein de la guilde. En gros ça veut dire que je peux faire des missions compliquées et dangereuses mais en vérité je passe plus de temps à faire la gendarme et à accompagner ces quatre là. Parce qu'ils ont un don pour s'attirer les ennuis et multiplier les conneries" _Grey comme Natsu grognèrent quelques petites insultes que -heureusement pour leur survie- Erza ne releva pas._ " J'adore les armes et les armures -mais je suppose que tu pouvais t'en douter- et je déteste le Mal et les idiots qui ne respectent pas les lois et les conventions de notre guilde." elle jeta un regard noir à chacun des deux garçons qui se tassèrent discrètement sur leurs sièges.

"- Waouh c'est génialissime ! J'aimerais trop voir à quoi ça ressemble en action !

\- Sans problème." Erza se leva gracieusement du sofa, invoqua rapidement son armure habituelle et une vulgaire épée, avant de les faire disparaître toutes les deux sans attendre, et de reprendre la robe qu'elle portait juste avant.  
Helysa avait la bouche grande ouverte. Impressionnée.

"- Je confirme... C'est génialissime ! " _Erza sourit au compliment._ " A toi Happy !

\- Moi c'est Happy ! Les gens pensent tous que je suis un chat bleu qui parle, mais en vérité je suis un Exceed, c'est un poil différent. J'aime le poisson et le poisson -sauf le poisson volant parce qu'il a mauvais goût- et j'aime pas... être séparé de Natsu...

\- Ow c'est mignon ! Mais... Comment ça un Exceed ?" devant l'incompréhension d'Helysa, ils entreprirent tous de lui raconter le récit de leurs aventures sur Edolas. Cette dernière les écouta du début à la fin, passionnée. Elle les arrêta parfois, pour poser des questions ou pour commenter. Elle finit souvent hilare, mais il faut dire qu'il y avait souvent de quoi.  
Quand le récit fut terminé, elle se retourna vers Grey, avec un sourire sadique qui découvrait toutes ses dents.

"- Et bien Grey, il ne reste plus que toi." si on traduisait le regard de la jeune fille, c'était plus "si tu fais une erreur je te bouffe tout cru." mais nous ne sommes pas à quelques détails près.

"- Il ne reste plus que moi ? Haha... " _il se frotta la nuque, signe qu'il était gêné._ " Et bien... Je m'appelle Grey Fullbuster. J'ai un an de plus que ta cousine Lucy, ce qui fait que j'aurais 26 ans cet hiver. J'ai... Je suis orphelin. J'ai étudié la magie de glace constructive auprès de Oul, une des magiciennes les plus puissantes de sa génération. Suite à sa... à mon apprentissage, j'ai intégré Fairy Tail, alors que j'étais encore qu'un enfant. J'y ai rencontré pleins de gens géniaux comme Lucy. Ce que j'aime dans la vie c'est... Lucy, et puis les choses intéressantes et les glaces.

\- Et le nudisme. " interrompit Natsu. Grey lui fit un doigt d'honneur, avant de continuer.

"- Et ce que je déteste c'est Natsu." il jugea avoir largement terminé, il était presque content d'avoir autant parler de lui malgré son naturel taciturne.  
Mais au sourire d'Helysa, ce n'était de tout évidence pas assez. Contrairement aux autres, il prétendait aimer Lucy, alors elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte.

"- Pourquoi Natsu a parlé de nudisme ? Tu as des penchants étranges à confesser ?

\- Nan euh... c'est juste... ahem... En fait, en apprenant la magie des glaces, j'ai du apprendre à maîtriser les températures glaciales et donc à me dévêtir dans la neige -pour faire court-. Ce faisant, j'ai acquis une certaine résistance au froid ainsi que... ahem... l'habitude de me mettre à l'aise de façon inconsciente...

\- Tu traduis ?

\- ... Ahem... Je me déshabille souvent s'en m'en rendre compte...

\- Du coup on le retrouve tout le temps en calecif' en plein milieu de la guilde. Et après, Erza et Lucy tentent de l'assassiner. Haha !" Natsu récupéra un nouveau geste obscène de la part de Grey alors que Lucy racontait à sa cousine certains souvenirs en rapport avec l'exhibitionnisme de son "fiancé".  
Helysa morte de rire, acquiesça que, quand bien même cette habitude fut étrange, elle ne constituait pas forcément un mauvais point pour le garçon. Bien qu'il était loin de bien s'en tirer si tout le reste de son pédigrée était similaire - Grey tiqua à l'entente du mot "pédigrée" mais ne broncha pas-.

"- Et comment as-tu compris que tu aimais ma cousine ?" voilà, la blondinette passait aux choses sérieuses. Lucy se retint in-extremis de faire une crise cardiaque. Cette question là, ils ne l'avaient pas préparé la nuit dernière ! Aie ! Aie ! Ca y est ! Ils étaient mourants, morts, enterrés même !

A sa grande surprise -et celle de leurs amis-, Grey se mit à rougir, se mordre la lèvre, regarda Lucy avec un sourire tendre, un sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Il la regarda ainsi pendant ce qui leur semblait une éternité -alors que ce ne fut qu'une poignée de secondes-. Il planta ensuite son regard dans les yeux d'Helysa, comme si il voulait lui assurer qu'elle ne mentait pas.

"- J'ai... j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de me rendre compte que j'étais tombé amoureux de Lucy. En ça, je m'en veux beaucoup... Je... Je sais que j'ai directement eu un faible pour elle. Depuis qu'elle est entré dans l'auberge de la guilde, le tout premier jour... Enfin je veux dire... Une simple attirance physique. Ce n'était pas plus que ça au début...  
Je... Ensuite, je me suis retrouvé à faire des missions avec elle, et toute la bande, mais... elle surtout. Elle... On voyait bien que c'était une novice bien sûr mais, elle m'avait rapidement impressionnée. Enfin... Nous autre, la dernière génération, on est beaucoup d'orphelins recueillis et élevés par la guilde. On a été éduqué et formé en cause. Elle, non. Elle débarque, sans connaissances du terrains et des missions, sans entraînement, ni expérience, ni rien. Et puis de suite elle arrive à nous suivre, dans des missions plus compliquées et dangereuses les unes que les autres. Bien sûr elle a paniqué ou gaffé parfois mais je veux dire... Elle a toujours sut se débrouiller et nous aider. Elle était bien plus courageuse qu'elle ne le croyait ou qu'elle ne le laissait voir au premier abord. C'était instinctif chez elle. J'ai... j'ai sut que... Elle était faite pour ça, qu'elle était faite pour Fairy Tail. Ensuite, il y a eu sa magie, enfin je veux dire... Elle... Je n'avais jamais rencontré de constellationniste avant bien sûr mais... Je sais pas j'étais persuadé que c'étaient tous des lâches, qui étaient incapables de se battre et qui utilisaient leurs esprits comme des boucliers ou de vulgaires objets. Elle non. C'était même tout le contraire ! Il n'y a qu'à voit comment elle se débrouille avec un fouet, ou bien la relation qu'elle entretient avec chacun de ses esprits ! Et de voir la force magique qu'elle déployait à chaque combat... C'était... Cela m'impressionnait, toujours un peu plus à chaque fois.  
Je me suis mis à faire de plus de missions avec cette équipe, mais quand on me demandait avec qui je bossais, je répondais instinctivement "avec Lucy". J'attendais toujours la prochaine mission avec un intérêt grandissant. Au début, je me suis simplement dit que c'était parce que ça me plaisait de la voir évoluer et s'épanouir sous mes yeux. Puis après il y a d'autres choses, d'autres signes. J'ai tenté de les réfuter, de les reléguer dans un coin de ma tête. Quand j'ai compris ce qu'ils sous-entendaient possiblement, j'ai redoublé d'ardeur pour tenter de les anéantir. Je voulais pas. Je voulais pas admettre cette réalité là. Alors j'ai tenté. J'ai tenté de me cacher l'évidence. Mais... Mais elle était là, toujours là devant moi, devant mes yeux. La vérité c'est que je guettais le moindre de ses sourires, et que même, je cherchais parfois à les provoquer. Que je sondais la guilde dès que j'y mettais les pieds, juste pour la trouver. Que je pouvais passer des heures entières à l'observer discrètement, de la moindre petite mèche de cheveux avec laquelle elle jouait, à la petite cicatrice sur son pied droit, quand elle s'amusait à enlever ses chaussures. Que je passais mon temps à regarder ses lèvres en me retenant de les embrasser. Que je ne souhaitais que la serrer contre moi pendant des jours entiers. Qu'elle était la seule à me faire sortir de mes humeurs taciturnes avec une telle facilité. Que j'avais besoin d'entendre son rire pour me sentir tout entier. Que j'étais devenu accro à elle tout simplement... Malgré tout... Malgré les preuves irréfutables qui s'étalaient devant mes yeux un peu plus chaque jour, je me refusais de l'accepter...  
Et puis, il... il y a eu cette mission, ou Lucy s'est fait attaquée par un ennemi. Ils nous avaient prit par surprise, et c'est elle qu'ils avaient visé. Elle... s'en est sortie indemne, sans aucune blessure mais... mais j'ai eu tellement peur ce jour-là... J'ai... J'ai eu le réflexe de la protéger. J'ai... formé un bouclier de glace devant nous, c'est ce qui nous a protégé... Mais... Je me demande encore, à demi seconde près, ce qui aurait put se passer. Et cette question me hante, parce que... Parce que... Ahem... Ce jour là, j'ai eu tellement peur... Même après le combat, je continuais d'être terrorisé... La... La simple idée de ce qui aurait put arriver à Lucy me collait des sueurs froides dans tout le dos et... J'en ai fait des cauchemars même des semaines après... Je... Quand on est mage, la peur de perdre un camarade est omniprésente et, même moi elle m'a toujours hantée. Pour chacun des membres de Fairy Tail, même Natsu. Mais à ce moment là, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était vraiment différente pour Lucy, plus présente, plus intense. Je... Je me suis rendu compte ce jour là, que la possibilité même de perdre Lucy me terrifiait. Alors j'ai... J'ai compris qu'elle m'était vitale. Et à partir de ce moment, il me fut impossible de me cacher la vérité que j'avais tant cherché à refuser. J'étais... Je suis profondément amoureux de Lucy."

Blanc.  
Grand blanc.  
Vide énorme dans toute la pièce.  
Silence de mort à faire pleurer les cimetière.

Natsu et Happy étaient perdus, comme à leur habitude.  
Erza voyait là une preuve supplémentaire pour venir étayer la théorie de Mirajane.  
Grey... C'était le vide total dans sa tête.  
Lucy écoutait Grey parler, les yeux embués de larmes. Elle ne l'avait jamais sut si bon menteur, et regrettait plus que tout l'idée même que tout cela n'était qu'une plaisanterie pour la protéger des mauvaises remarques de sa famille. Elle... Elle aurait voulu que ce soit vrai...  
Quant Helysa et bien...

"- Ow ! C'est tellement trop mignon ! Je crois que cela mérite bien un baiser non Lucy ?"


	9. Chapitre - 7

_"Embrasser c'est toujours dérober au temps quelques secondes de bonheur"  
Emmanuel Peraud. _

Un grand silence emplit la pièce. C'est comme si on avait appuyé sur pause et que tout semblait figé.  
Au ralenti, Lucy tourna sa tête vers Grey, qui l'observait déjà. Il avait les joues un peu plus rouges que la normale mais semblait lutter contre celles-ci.  
En acceptant de jouer cette comédie, la blonde avait finit pas se douter que ce moment finirait par arriver tôt ou tard. Elle aurait préféré tard. Bien plus tard.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas prête, et puis parce qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas embrasser le garçon qu'elle aime dans de telles conditions. Il aurait mieux fallut qu'ils s...

Les lèvres de Grey sur les siennes coupèrent court à toutes ses réflexions. C'était doux comme du coton, et chaud et froid, et humide un peu, comme si il venait de s'humecter les lèvres. Son ventre fit un looping, un salto arrière, un saut de l'ange même. Tout se mélangeait dans son corps, dans sa tête, dans son cerveau.  
Elle aurait put en décrire toutes les sensations durant des heures entières mais elle n'eut pas plus de temps pour s'attarder sur tout ce qu'elle ressentait, Grey s'était déjà écartée d'elle et de son corps figé qui n'avait pas sut faire le moindre mouvement. Il s'éloigna de Lucy, bien trop vite à son grand regret.

Elle rougit, sous le sourire du jeune homme qui semblait fier de son effet.

Il sembla à Lucy qu'Helysa tapait des mains, en affirmant qu'ils étaient trop choupinous. Erza en bonne amie qu'elle était, et voyant la détresse de Lucy, tenta de changer de sujet, ce qu'elle réussit avec brio.

"- Et toi, Helysa, ton homme, où est-il ?"  
Helysa esquissa un sourire.

"- A l'essayage de son costume pour la cérémonie. Mais il ne devrait plus trop tarder désormais. Je lui ai dit de nous rejoindre ici.

\- Tiens c'est vrai, Erza a raison, tu ne nous a pas parlé de lui, comment est il ?" lui demanda sa cousine avec un petit sourire enfantin.

"- Andro ? Oh c'est probablement le prince charmant dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Franchement, je n'aurais pas put tomber mieux." _Helysa avait un petit sourire rêveur aux lèvres en disant cela, et il fallait avouer que ça lui seyait plutôt bien._ " Il... Franchement c'est le _Monsieur H_ que je t'avais décris quand on était plus jeunes tu te souviens Luce ?"

Sa cousine hocha la tête, avec un petit rire que Grey ne lui connaissait pas et qu'il n'aurait pas sut décrire.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander qui était ce fameux _Monsieur H_ qu'Helysa s'était amusé à rappeler à Lucy, on entendit un bruit de pas dans son dos.

Helysa eut un joli petit sourire, et puis la seconde d'après, avant même qu'ils n'aient put comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle était dans les bras de l'homme qui venait tout juste d'arriver, et elle l'embrassait fougueusement.  
La jeune fille avait eut beau se comporter différemment de la description que Lucy avait put faire des bourgeois, elle n'en avait pas moins les traits. Elle marchait gracieusement, elle était polie et respectueuse, en bref, il était évident qu'on l'avait éduqué selon le schéma de la parfaite petite aristo'.  
Mais toute cette éducation semblait avoir été oubliée quelques secondes plus tôt, juste avant qu'elle n'ait se jeter dans les bras du nouveau venu.  
Waouh. Alors s'était donc ça l'Amour ?  
Grey avait rarement vu deux personnes s'embrasser de la sorte. Ce n'était pas indécent, mais c'était assez profond et intime. Il y avait tellement d'Amour dans ce baiser même, que c'était à en être gêné, comme spectateur du joie si inconnue et personnelle, qu'on avait envie de tourner la tête et de la regarder encore un peu toute à la fois.  
Grey trouvait que le contraste entre ce baiser et l'éducation de ses deux "créateurs" le rendait encore plus beau d'une certaine façon.  
C'était puissant et épris d'un désir ardent comme un soleil. Il était tel, que personne n'aurait put croire un instant que cet Amour était factice.  
Grey Fullbuster, se promit qu'un jour, il embrasserait la fille qu'il aimait de la sorte.

Helysa se détacha de lui avec un petit sourire gênée en se retournant vers ses invités dont elle semblait momentanément en avoir oublié la présence.

"- Ahem... Je vous présente Andro, mon futur mari." Lucy se leva avec entrain pour accueillir le nouveau venu. Une petite lumière brilla dans ses yeux quand elle observa attentivement ce dernier.

"- Andro oui ! Je me disais bien que ce nom me disait quelque chose ! Je me souviens maintenant ! Tu es le fils d'un des amis d'Oncle Henry, le père d'Helysa !" Il hocha la tête pour affirmer cette idée, semblant la reconnaître, lui aussi.

"- C'est toi qu'on avait défié d'escalader le mur du fond de l'étable et qui était tombé dans la boue des cochons !

\- Je confirme oui !" acquiesça la cousine de la blonde dans un éclat de rire, alors que son fiancé semblait faire semblant de ne pas se souvenir de cet épisode.

"- C'est toi aussi qu'on avait maquillé et puis forer à jouer à la poupée avec nous dans une jolie robe rose !

\- Haha oui ! Tu te souviens, on avait aussi essayé de le noyer dans le petit lac au fond de la propriété ?

\- "Noyé" ? Tu n'exagères pas un peu 'Lysa ? C'est juste qu'on avait essayé de voir combien de temps il ferait pour arrêter de faire des bulles en ayant la tête sous l'eau ! Puis on l'avait laissé remonté à la surface après !" assis sur le dossier du canapé, Happy soufflait à Natsu quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à " _et après elle a fait sa choquée quand elle est arrivé à Fairy Tail ?_ ", ce à quoi Natsu avait acquiescé en répondant " _Je crois qu'elle n'est probablement pas toute seule dans sa tête la pauvre fille, c'est triste..._ ".  
Erza, elle, donnait l'impression d'avoir totalement et définitivement validé la cousine de Lucy. Enfin une sadique au regard d'ange ! Une vraie ! Une comme elle !  
Andro, lui, donnait l'impression de ne plus savoir ou se mettre, et sous les fous-rires des deux jeunes filles qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance, son expression semblait osciller entre l'air blasé et la honte profonde. Il faut dire qu'il avait déjà connu mieux comme première présentation.

Helysa l'emmena se rassoir à côté d'elle, dans le même canapé que celui de Natsu et Happy alors que Lucy reprenait place à côté de Grey, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon pour donner le change ( ce n'était pas forcément très crédible avec les rougeurs sur ses joues, mais bon e garçon se félicitait quand même d'un tel "premier pas" de la part de son amie).

La conversation s'organisa autour du dernier arrivé, qu'on somma de se présenter de la même façon que tout le monde dans la pièce avait dut le faire.  
Il passa dans une main dans ses cheveux blancs comme neige sans même s'en rendre compte, s'était probablement une habitude chez lui.

"- Et bien... Je m'appelle Andro De La Rochardière... Ouais c'est un nom de famille chiant comme la pluie mais passons... J'ai 26 ans, je suis une connaissance d'enfance des deux monstres blonds ici présent... des deux anges blonds ici présent. " _il se reprit après qu'Helysa lui ait donné une petite claque à l'arrière de la tête._ " Je travaille dans l'entreprise de mon père, qui est une entreprise d'exportations à profits commerciaux. C'est au moins aussi ennuyant que mon nom, mais c'est mon héritage alors c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix... J'aime les jeux de mots pourris, les proverbes et puis ma fiancé - ça parait logique mais si je le dis pas je ne donne pas cher de ma peau -, je déteste la finance, la société, et puis qu'on me rappelle que j'étais le souffre-douleur préféré de ma future épouse et de sa cousine quand on était petits !"  
Helysa et Lucy éclatèrent de rire.

"- Sans rancunes chéri ?

\- Aucunes. Arf.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu veux pas dormir sur la banquette ce soir hein ?

\- Peut-être...

\- C'est fou comme je t'ai bien éduqué !" il ne sembla pas forcément apprécier la dernière phrase, mais l'instant d'après, il éclatait de rire, comprenant la plaisanterie.  
Malgré la blague de la jeune fille, ils donnaient tout de suite l'impression d'être sur un même pied d'égalité, l'un avec l'autre.

Les cinq mages de Fairy Tail se rendirent rapidement compte que de toute façon, entres ces deux-là, la relation oscillaient souvent entre comportements d'âmes sœurs et chamailleries de gamins.  
 _Ils ressemblaient beaucoup à Lucy_ pensa Grey. Dans leur façon d'être, de parler, de se tenir. Tous les trois reflétaient la même image d'enfants nés dans un milieu qu'ils auraient voulu refuser.

Lucy... Lucy qui semblait heureuse de retrouver enfin sa cousine après tant d'absence mais... malgré tout, elle avait dans les yeux une lueur étrange et discrète, que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs fut bien le seul à remarquer.  
Il crut un instant s'être tromper, mais à la voir de plus près, il n'y avait pas réellement de doutes à avoir.  
Quelque chose devait probablement tourmente sa Lucy, il faudrait qu'il lui en parle quand ils se retrouveront seuls...  
Seuls dans la chambre par exemple... Grey se perdit dans cette idée, en écoutant d'une oreille absente la douce voix de son amie blonde se présenter à Andro.

"- Et bien ! Helysa ! Il ne reste plus que toi à devoir se présenter !

\- Moi ? Mais Luce tu me connais déjà.

\- Oui mais pas tes autres invités !

\- Haha ! Un point pour toi !" clama la plus jeune des deux en rigolant. Elle se ressaisit rapidement, et, captant le regard de toute l'assemblée elle entreprit de se présenter.

"- Hey bien... Salut tout le monde ! Je m'appelle Helysa Campbell -bientôt De La Rochardière-. Malgré mon air hyper mature et sérieux ... bah j'ai que 21 ans nanananère !" _elle ajouta la dernière réponse à l'attention de Lucy et d'Andro qui roulaient tous les deux des yeux quant à sa prétendue maturité._ " Je suis la cousine de Lucy, avec qui elle a passé tous ses étés d'enfance. On a d'ailleurs fait un nombre incalculable de bêtises en tout genre que je me ferais un plaisir de vous voir raconter à l'occasion -histoire que vous puissiez bien lui foutre la honte à la guilde héhé !- Ce que j'aime par dessus tout, c'est les bouquins, rire, et puis le sourire des gens que j'aime, et ce que je déteste c'est sans aucun doute les bourgeois mais bon c'est comme tout le monde ça je pense. Haha."

Les yeux de ses cinq nouvelles connaissances firent des aller-retours entre elle et leur Lucy nationale. Elles étaient toutes aussi différentes qu'elles se ressemblaient à merveille, et ça, c'était plus que troublant.

Grey chassa cette pensée en écoutant le rire de son amie.  
Oh oui, Helysa semblait sympathique, mais rien ni personne n'égalerait jamais Lucy.


	10. Chapitre - 8

_Les repas de famille ne consistent pas à se manger entre parents."  
Jules Jouy. _

Grey observait Lucy se recoiffer pour la quinzième fois en une demi-heure.

"- Hey Luce ! Tes pauvres cheveux ne t'ont rien fait !

\- Idiot ! Tu ne vois donc pas que j'essaie de les coiffer... Raaah ! Bordel de Merde de chignon de mes deux !"

Waouh. C'est fou comme le stress et la colère pouvait rendre le vocabulaire de Lucy au moins aussi vulgaire que celui de Luxus.  
Il lui ferait remarquer un jour... Quand cela ne sera plus synonyme de "tentative de suicide".

Grey avait beau être mage de Fairy Tail, il tenait à la vie.

"- Tu es très bien comme ça tu sais. Tu devrais les laisser tranquille." tout bien réfléchi, Grey

Fullbuster ne tenait peut-être pas tant que ça à la vie...  
Heureusement pour lui, Lucy désigna son urgence capillaire comme une priorité et reporta la mort du jeune homme pour une fois prochaine.

Il laissa passer cinq minutes, assis sur le lit à l'observer se battre, une brosse à cheveux pour seule arme de combat.  
Il ne comprenait pas tant pourquoi Lucy semblai soudain si angoissée alors que ce n'était qu'un simple diner.  
Ceci dit, il n'avait pour l'instant rencontré personne d'autre que les domestiques, Helysa et Andro depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés le matin même.  
La jeune aristocrate avait fait monter de luxueux plateaux de petits fours pour le déjeuner, pour qu'ils puissent tous manger "loin des vieux rabat-joie en fanfreluches".

Par conséquent, le diner de ce soir serait leur tout premier repas ici, et la toute première rencontre entre les amis de Lucy, son fiancé et sa famille.  
Si on en croyait l'état de Lucy, elle s'attendait au moins à voir tout cela finir en bains de sang, si ce n'est en début de guerre ou en accident diplomatique.

La jeune blonde s'était mise à courir dans toute la chambre, aux alentours de 17 heures de l'après-midi.  
Elle avait changé de tenues au moins une demie douzaine de fois, faisant de multiples allers-retours entre la chambre et la salle de bain.  
Son cher et tendre "fiancé" l'avait regardé faire amusé, ayant déjà enfilé docilement le costard qu'elle lui avait tendu bien plus-tôt.

Elle avait finit par opté par une robe qu'elle avait appelé "simple" -ce qui avait manqué d'étouffer Grey-. C'était une robe qui ressemblait à celle des princesses, d'un rose pâle, pleine de rubans, énorme, bouffante, Lucy s'y noyait pratiquement au milieux de toute cette montagne de tissus.  
Quant le jeune homme s'était moqué de sa tenue -après avoir difficilement avalé sa salive et réussi à maitriser la température de son corps- elle lui avait rétorqué entre deux grognements que c'était une tenue pour le moins banale dans ce milieu social, et qu'ils allaient tous les deux devoir passer quinze jours à en porter -lui des costards et elle des robes de princesses cul-cul-.

Quant il lui avait demandé comment elle avait fait pour amener de telles robes jusqu'ici, la blonde lui expliqua qu'Helysa avait récupéré et gardé une bonne partie de ses vêtements et de ses bijoux, et de toutes les affaires personnelles qu'elle avait put laisser au manoir des Heartifilia en fuyant comme elle l'avait fait des années auparavant -comment sa cousine avait fait pour convaincre son père restait un mystère pour Lucy-.  
Le brun acquiesça simplement à cette réponse, se contentant de l'observer un peu plus.

Grey n'aurait avoué pour rien au monde qu'il trouvait que ça lui allait à merveille. Alors il se contenta de se moquer des manies des bourgeois. Lucy en aurait rigolé avec lui d'ailleurs, si elle n'avait pas été à ce point sur les nerfs.

Il l'avait regardé par la suite, choisir ses bijoux parmi l'immense collection qui trainait dans le dressing -Lucy avait refusé de ranger les vêtements qu'elle avait put amener dans ce dernier, prétextant qu'on ne mélangeait pas les torchons et les serviettes-. Puis se maquiller par la suite, de façon légère -juste assez pour la mettre en valeur sans que ça ne soit réellement visible-.  
Depuis, elle tentait de se coiffer comment elle pouvait devant le grande coiffeuse de la chambre, sans jamais arriver aux résultats attendus.  
La jeune femme était même tellement stressé qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à appeler Cancer.

" - Dis Lucy ?

\- -Arf argh grrrmbll... Saleté d'élastiques de merde...- Oui Grey ?

\- Je me suis demandé tout à l'heure quand on parlé avec ta cousine... C'est qui _Monsieur H_ ? " Lucy, arrêta soudain tout mouvement, rougissant quant elle croisa le regard de Grey à travers le miroir de la coiffeuse.

"- J'espérais que tu ne relèverais pas...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est très gênant...

\- A ce point ?

\- Ouais. Si tu communiques un jour cette information à Mirajane, à Erza, ou bien à n'importe qui à la guilde je te promets que je t'étripe." le jeune homme hocha la tête comme un soldat, semblant prendre la menace très au sérieux. Lucy prit ça comme une invitation à parler et détourna son regard qu'elle fixait dans la glace encore quelques secondes auparavant, revenant à ses intérêts capillaires.

"- ... On était plus jeunes 'Lysa et moi... Elle devait avoir douze ou treize ans, et moi quinze... Oui c'est bien ça, c'était l'été de mes quinze ans. On... S'était un jour de pluie je crois. On avait passé l'après-midi dans sa chambre, à lire des livres romantiques et niais comme on aimait. On... S'était allongées sur son lit... Et puis 'Lysa avait commencé à parler de son "prince charmant". La conversation avait rapidement déviée sur nos types d'hommes à toute les deux et on avait finit par dresser toutes les deux une liste des qualités qu'on attendait chez un homme. On appelé cet mec " _Monsieur H_ " parce qu'on était pas franchement hyper créatives ce jour-là.

\- En d'autres termes... _Monsieur H_ c'est votre homme idéal ?

\- Ouais...

\- Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'en parle à Mirajane ?" questionna-t-il avec un faux petit air d'ange.

"- Et bien primo, parce qu'elle ou Canna, ou n'importe lequel de nos camarades d'ailleurs ne pourrait pas laisser passer un tel dossier et par conséquent l'occasion de se foutre encore et encore de ma gueule jusqu'à ma mort - Regardez comme la p'tite Lucy était niaise hahaha - ! Et secundo, parce que je suis sûr que tu es pratiquement assez fourbe pour aller questionner ma cousine quant à mon "prince charmant de mes rêves".

\- Je le suis j'avoue. Tu crois qu'elle me répondra ?

-... Arf... Je crois même qu'elle a dut garder nos listes quelque part la connaissant.

\- Et elle me donnerait la tienne ?

\- Si tu lui dis que c'est pour pouvoir me vanner jusqu'au cimetière je n'en doute pas une seule seconde." Grey éclata de rire. Quelle bonne idée se serait là. Et puis, Mirajane pourrait lui faire un prix d'ami sur ses consommations à la guilde pour un bon bout de temps si il lui ramenait une telle information.  
La blonde sembla suivre le raisonnement de ses pensées.

"- N'y penses même pas en rêves, Fullbuster !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu aurais donc peur que je découvre quel est ton mec idéal ?

\- ... Je... précisément." elle rougissait encore plus désormais. Et bien ça commençait à devenir intéressant.

"- Tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave si ton homme idéal a les cheveux gominés.

\- Bwark ! Quelle horreur ! Bien sûr que non ! Je préfère de loin les mecs avec les cheveux en bataille !

\- Comme ceux de Natsu ou Gadjeel ?

\- Non... Comme les tiens..." et voilà gagné ! Lucy ne parla plus après ça. Au regard qu'il croisait dans la glace, et même de là où il se trouvait, Grey pouvait sans se tromper dire combien sa constellationniste préférée était troublée et rougissante.  
C'était toujours si simple de la mettre mal à l'aise ! Et si il pouvait la faire rougir en plus ! Que demandait le peuple ?  
Ah ! Décidément, jouer à troubler la jeune fille était bien le jeu préféré du mage des glaces.

Il jeta un regard à la grande horloge accrochée au mur, il était 18h30, et le repas était donné à 19h00. La cousine de Lucy avait bien insisté sur ce fait, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Mais Lucy avait eu l'air de capter la raison de cette insistance. Plus tard, il s'était rappelé que la blonde avait insisté plusieurs fois sur l'importance de la ponctualité pour les timbrés de l'élite sociale.  
En d'autres termes, Grey supposait qu'un retard au dîner serait synonyme de leur arrêt de mort. Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment chic, comme première impression qu'un fiancé pouvait laisser.

Décidemment, même si l'idée de laisser Lucy seule à son problème capillaire jusqu'à demain matin était franchement trop tentante, le jeune homme ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser arriver en retard, et lui par la même occasion.

Soupirant, il se leva du confortable lit, pratiquement à regret d'ailleurs et s'approcha de Lucy par derrière. La jeune femme était bien trop occupée à se battre avec une mèche récalcitrante pour se rendre compte de son déplacement, et sursauta en sentant sa présence dans son dos.

"- Oh ! Grey ! Comme tu m'as fais peur !

\- C'était pas voulu. Ou presque...

\- Aha. Très drôle. Je suis littéralement morte de rire.

\- Tu ne sembles pas très morte pour un macchabé Luce." trop occupée à guerroyer contre ses cheveux, Lucy se contenta de lui jeter un nouveau regard noir par le biais de la glace. Grey était presque sûr que si elle avait eu les mains libres, il aurait récupéré un magnifique geste obscène.

"- Dis Lucy tu as confiance en moi ?" la blonde parut surprise de ce brusque changement de sujet.

"- Mais attends c'est quoi cette foutue question bizarre ?

\- Réponds juste à cette question.

\- Je... Euh... Ahem... Oui... Je crois ?

\- Tu crois ?

\- Non j'en suis sûre. Sauf certains cas.

\- Bon. Je me contenterais de cette réponse pour le moment." de toute façon, Grey soupçonnait déjà quelles étaient les situations qu'elle sous-entendait et sans qu'elle n'ait put en demander plus, Grey, l'imprévisible Grey Fullbuster, attrapa la brosse qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Lucy parut d'autant plus choquée, s'apprêta à répliquer, à questionner, à demander ce qu'il se passait là et ce qu'il comptait donc faire, mais le mage des glaces entreprit de lui coiffer les cheveux, d'un geste doux et assuré. Alors elle se laissa faire instinctivement, muette et immobile.  
Les mains de Grey dans ses cheveux la faisait frissonner, et brûler. C'était un peu comme une fièvre, à cela que son cœur battait bien plus vite.

Grey, lui aussi, restait muet. Il semblait totalement concentré sur ses actions et ce qu'il faisait de ses dix doigts.  
L'image que le miroir renvoyait de lui était impassible, et hormis la visible concentration, il était impossible pour Lucy de dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

C'étai un silence étrange qui prit part de la pièce. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lance :

"- C'est bon j'ai finit." la blonde qui avait finit par fermer les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur ses autres sensations, -aussi bien le parfum de Grey qu'elle aimait tant, que le toucher de sa peau contre sa chevelure- rouvrit ces derniers.

A sa grande surprise, ses cheveux étaient magnifiquement bien coiffé en un joli chignon, dans la nuque. Un chignon plutôt élaboré même, et qui faisait presque penser à une rose. Le jeune homme avait même coincé un petit bijoux décoratif. La coiffure lui allait merveilleusement bien.

"- WOH. Grey, où as-tu appris cela ?" le jeune homme rigola derrière elle.

"- C'est une longue histoire. Haha. Quand on était plus jeunes, Mirajane et Erza -c'est bien l'un des seuls moments de leur adolescence où on les a vu d'accord- avait mis Natsu et moi même au défi de ne pas nous battre pendant une journée. Autrement, si l'on perdait, elles nous obligeraient à apprendre la coiffure et le maquillage pendant une semaine.

\- Et vous avez perdu ?

\- Comment as-tu deviné ?" la jeune fille éclata de rire à son tour.

"- C'est l'un des épisodes les plus traumatisants de toute ma vie !

\- Haha ! Pas à ce point quand même ?

\- Tu n'as jamais eu à coiffer Erza avec la peur de te foirer alors que derrière Lisanna et Cana se marraient comme des baleines et tu devrais t'en réjouir.

\- J'avoue que si vous avez appris avec Erza et Mira' comme tête à coiffer, c'est un miracle que Natsu et toi soyez encore en vie...

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire." ils partirent tous les deux dans un nouveau fou-rire.

"- Et bien, au moins, cette torture m'aura finalement servit à quelque chose...

\- Faut croire que oui ! Merci Grey.

\- Mais de rien ! C'est un plaisir !" il aida la jeune fille et tous ses tissus à se lever de la banquette.

Lucy se retrouva debout, juste devant lui, immobile. C'était étrange, ce face à face, et pas voulu non plus. Mais le fait est que l'un comme l'autre retenaient leurs souffles. Peut-être bien pour ne pas gâcher ce moment...

Grey finit par bouger, avec un petit sourire, il coinça une dernière mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille droite de son amie. Il était vraiment fier de lui, pour le coup. La dernière fois qu'il avait tenté cette coiffure, cela avait été un carnage -littéralement puisqu'Erza s'était énervée-. Aujourd'hui, elle était parfaite pas même une bosse.

Cette proximité troubla Lucy, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'approcha encore plus près. En sentant son souffle chaud-froid dans sa nuque, elle crut qu'elle allait mourir.

" _\- Tu es vraiment belle, ce soir, Lucy..._ " susurra-t-il à son oreille. Et avant même qu'elle n'ai put réagir, il s'éloigna comme si de rien était.

Arrivant à la porte, il lui tendit sa main d'un geste élégant.

"- Vous, venez, _Princesse_ ?" et bien... Soyons clairs. Si cette personne avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Lucy l'aurait tué rien que pour le surnom.

Mais là, c'était Grey.  
Alors Lucy se contenta de sourire. Un grand sourire même.

"- Avec plaisir, _Monsieur_ ." _et puis, dans un dernier éclat de rire, elle lança d'une voix sarcastique._ " En route pour l'abattoir !"


	11. Chapitre - 9

_"Nul doute qu'Emma considérait, elle aussi, le mot bourgeois comme une insulte. Il aimait ce mot, lui ! Et tout ce qu'il impliquait."  
Un jour - David Nicholls_

" _Quoiqu'il arrive, promettez moi de ne surtout pas répondre à Tante Anna, je vous en supplie._ " leur avait soufflé Lucy avant de rentrer dans la salle on l'on donnait le repas.

Grey n'avait, de toute sa vie entière, jamais -ou pratiquement- vu de salle aussi grande que celle ou l'on donnait le repas ce soir là.  
Elle était immense, toute en longueurs, richement décorée, richement ornée. Chacune des colonnes qui soutenaient le haut plafond et les fondations étaient sculptées de telles sortes à ce qu'il faudrait des heures pour en observer tous les détails. Chacun des lustres qui éclairaient grandement la pièce donnaient l'impression d'être comme une pluie de cristal tombant du ciel.  
La table de bois massif au milieu de la pièce, avait été faite sur mesure et dans des dimensions inouïes, à tel point que Grey aurait facilement parier que tous les membres de Fairy Tail au grand complet auraient put y manger, assis, et sans que jamais leurs coudes ne se touchent.

Seule une des extrémités de la table était dressée et quand bien même on avait laissé aux convives un grand espace, la proportion occupée de la table était ridicule comparée à sa grandeur.

Grey remarqua que toute la famille de Lucy était déjà installée. Il observa Helysa et Andro, ainsi que de couples qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. En d'autres termes, Happy, Natsu, Erza et eux deux étaient bien les derniers arrivés.

"- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! On a failli attendre." railla l'une des femmes assises d'un ton hautain qui lui donnait l'air d'avoir une patate chaude dans la bouche. Elle semblait être d'âge mûr, et la copie conforme de l'archétype bourgeois tel que Lucy l'avait présenté. C'est à l'espèce de boule de poil affreuse qu'elle tenait entre ses bras que Grey pensa la reconnaître.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Tante Marie-Anna." marmonna Lucy, l'air d'être soudain devenue aux antipodes de la fille que ses amis connaissait, une ombre voilant son regard, à l'ordinaire si joyeux. Elle l'avait appelé Anna ? Alors c'était probablement bel et bien la tante que la blonde et sa cousine avaient eu l'air d'affilier au diable incarné.

"- Visiblement tu n'as toujours pas appris les bonnes manières n'est-ce pas ?

_-...

\- Marie-Lucy, il est nécessaire de répondre quand on te parle." persifla la même femme, avec son air supérieur.  
Si Grey avait voulu rester réservé quant à ce que lui disait Lucy de ce curieux personnage en attendant de se faire son avis par lui même, il venait de cataloguer dans la catégorie "connasse" il y a quelques secondes à peine.

"-... Oui... Je n'ai toujours pas appris les bonnes manières, Tante Marie-Anna.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais... Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends donc ?!" lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix de serpent.

"-Co-Comment ça ?

\- Voyons Marie-Lucy, es-tu sotte au point de ne savoir de quelle façon il convient de saluer les personnes qui te sont supérieures ?

\- Non...

\- Alors ? Qu'attends-tu ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es plus RIEN, depuis que tu as décidé de t'enfuir en reniant tout ce que tu étais, et tout ce qu'on avait put t'offrir ? D'autant plus depuis que ton petit vaurien de père a absolument tout perdu ?

\- Mon père n'étais pas un vaurien !

\- Bien sûr que si ma chère, votre père n'était rien de plus qu'un pendard. Et il est mort en pendard." sa voix sifflante claqua Lucy douloureusement, comme un fouet immatériel.

Choqué, Grey observa le visage de Lucy se décomposer, ses traits s'affaisser, tentant de garder leur neutralité dans un ultime effort de fierté.

Cette Tante... Qui était-elle pour oser traiter sa Lucy comme ça ?! Bien sûr, le jeune homme n'avait jamais porté Jude Heartfilia dans son cœur, et il était bien loin de chanter ses louanges... Mais de là à parler d'un mort de la sorte !

Il s'attendait à ce que Lucy réplique, il voulait intervenir, il voulait dire haut et fort et à sa place ce que lui il pensait de cette greluche en froufrous et satin si il fallait.

Mais... Lucy ne fit rien de tout cela, elle se contenta de baisser la tête, et, -à la surprise de ses amis- de faire une révérence.

Comment ? Comment Lucy pouvait-elle se plier au volonté d'un tel monstre en oubliant de se respecter elle ?

D'instinct, et suivant ce que Lucy leur avait dit quant au comportement à adopter, Erza et Natsu l'imitèrent, ne pouvant -contrairement à leur amie- cacher combien ce geste coûtait à leur fierté.

Grey refusa, ne serait-ce que de baisser le regard. Ce n'est pas tant qu'il avait oublié ce que Lucy lui avait dit, mais plus qu'il ne montrerait jamais sa soumission à une telle personne.

Le serpent en robe de gala l'observa d'un regard noir à percer les pierres mais ne dit rien. Grey en aura peut-être eu froid de le dos, si il n'était pas dans une telle attitude de défi.

Elle prit un malin plaisir à voir Lucy se prosterner ainsi -le jeune homme aurait juré l'avoir vu se pourlécher les babines- et, attendit un temps interminable avant de lui donner l'autorisation de se relever.

Sans rien dire, les 5 derniers arrivants partirent s'asseoir, Grey en face d'Erza et à côté de Lucy, Natsu en face de la blonde, et Happy à côté de ce dernier.  
Helysa adressa à sa cousine un pauvre petit sourire désolé.

"- Bonsoir, Tante Adélaïde, Oncle Henry, Oncle Charles, Andro, Helysa." tous lui répondirent d'un sourire où d'un bref hochement de tête, hormis la dénommée Adélaïde et Helysa -qui s'avérait être sa fille- qui prirent la peine de lui répondre par la même politesse.

L'espèce de vieille peau toute ridée sembla être vexée de ne pas avoir été saluée par Lucy -bien que cette dernière l'eut fait quelques minutes plus tôt- où bien de ne pas être le centre de l'attention. Dans tous les cas, ses lèvres affichèrent soudain un petit sourire aussi pincé que malsain qui ne semblait présager rien de bon.

"- Et vous jeune homme qui êtes-vous ?" siffla-t-elle en s'adressant à Grey.  
Le jeune homme hocha un sourcil, pas vraiment impressionné par ce vieux serpent, il avait déjà vu des ennemis plus effrayants.

"- Moi Madame ? Je m'appelle Grey. Grey Fullbuster. Je suis le fiancé de Lucy." la mégère claqua la langue contre son palais, comme si la réponse ne lui semblait pas correcte.

"- Et vous avez eu l'imprudence de l'enfanter n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pardon Madame ?!"la furie le regarda comme si cette lacune de vocabulaire était une insulte à sa propre personne.  
Grey lui, qui croyait avoir compris mais qui espérait se tromper, se retenait tant bien que mal d'hausser le ton.

"- Vous l'avez mise enceinte jeune homme ?

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Qu'insinuez vous donc par là ?" le regard sadique de cet espèce de serpent brillait de plus en plus d'une lueur sadique.

"- Je n'insinue rien jeune homme. J'essaie simplement de trouver une explication au fait qu'une fille de mauvaise vie comme Lucy ait put se trouver un fiancé tel que vous. A moins que...

\- A moins que ?

\- A moins que vous n'ayez aucun statut ? C'est le cas ?"  
Statut ? Mais de quoi qu'elle voulait encore l'autre vieille folle ?

"- Oui Tante Marie-Anna, Grey est un roturier, comme tous mes amis ici présent."  
Le visage d'Anna prit un air satisfait.

"- Je comprends mieux. Regarde Marie-Helysa, c'est ce que je t'expliquait, les insectes se regroupent toujours entre eux, c'est d'une logique originelle.

\- Tante Marie-Anna ! Grey et Lucy ne sont pas des moins que rien ! Tout comme leur amis, je t'interdis de le dire sous mon toit !

\- Pardon ma chère ? Voilà donc à peine quelques heures qu'ils sont là et vous perdez déjà vos bonne manières. Ils ne sont donc vraiment pas fréquentables... Et puis quoi encore ? Dois-je vous rappeler que nous ne sommes pas ici chez vous mais dans le domaine appartenant à vos parents ?

\- Et vous n'êtes pas plus ici chez vous, ma Tante."

La mégère se figea, ne pouvant rien répondre à cela.

Les plats qui arrivaient lui laissèrent le temps de reprendre contenance. On la vit poser son chien à regret dans un panier sur la chaise à côté d'elle, déployant des trésors de douceurs qui contrastaient forts avec le ton qu'elle utilisait pour parler à sa nièce.

"- Vous devriez enlevez votre chat, jeune homme. Les animaux ne peuvent décemment pas manger à table.

\- Mais Happy n'est pas un chat Tante Marie-Anna ! C'est mon ami !" lui répondit Natsu tout choqué d'une telle idée.

\- Un "ami" ?

\- Bah ouais, un ami, je suis pas un simple chat de compagnie quoi !

\- OH MON DIEU ! IL PARLE !" se mit à crier la mégère d'une voix totalement paniquée.

"- Oui, et il vole aussi." affirma le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, en s'emparant de la première fourchette qu'il trouvait pour la planter dans la salade qu'on venait de lui servir.  
Lucy étouffa un gémissement que Grey fut seul à entendre. Cet idiot c'était trompé de couverts.  
La tante aigrie claqua à nouveau sa langue contre son palais plusieurs fois pour signifier son mécontentement mais ne dit strictement rien de plus. 

Le repas se passa dans le plus grand silence, rompu de temps à autres par les parents d'Helysa -Adélaïde et Charles- qui tentait de faire la conversation comme il pouvait à leur nièce qu'il n'avais pas vu depuis des années, et ses amis pour le moins étrange.  
L'oncle Henry qui semblait totalement sous la coupe de sa pimbêche de femme, ne dit rien de tout le dîner, en bon homme soumis qu'il était.  
Quant à sa harpie d'épouse, elle s'amusait à demander d'énorme plâtrée, pour ne grignoter quelques morceaux de son assiette à chaque fois, et puis à faire jeter tout le reste.

Grey demanda discrètement à sa "fiancée" lequel parmi tout les couverts autour de son assiette il fallait prendre à chaque fois, totalement largué entre la fourchette numéro 10 et la cuillère à soupe numéro 3.  
Erza attendait de voir lequel ces derniers prenait pour prendre le même couvert.  
Quant à Natsu et Happy, ils s'en foutaient un peu du moment que le poisson était exquis.

Pour le dessert, Tante Anna décida qu'elle était restée calme trop longtemps, et qu'elle devait se remettre à l'assaut.  
Un petit sourire mauvais naquis sur son visage en regardant le mage des Glaces qui paraissait avoir quelques difficultés à manger sa salade de fruit correctement.

"- Et vous, Grey, que faites-vous dans la vie à part être un vulgaire petit partisan de la populace et sortir avec ma catin de nièce ?"  
Une pression discrète la main de Lucy sur sa cuisse le retint in-extrémis de dire à ce serpent sa façon de penser.

"- Je suis un mage de Fairy Tail. Madame." à nouveau ce foutu claquement de langue réprobateur.

"- On est tous mages de Fairy Tail ma Tante." intervint Lucy avant qu'elle n'ai put subir les commentaires de son ainée.

"- Et bien... Je comprends mieux ces étranges peintures affreuses sur vos corps. Tu es tombée encore plus bas que tu ne l'étais déjà ma petite Lucy. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Une vraie gourgandine.

\- Si vous me le permettez, ma tante, je tiens à vous signalez que vous manquez un peu d'originalité dans vos insultes. Vous n'avez pas vraiment sut vous entraîner depuis la dernière fois. C'est dommage, je m'attendais à mieux. Une vraie bourgeoise." lui répliqua Lucy en pliant sa serviette, sans même la regarder comme si cela ne valait pas la peine.

"- Sur ce, vous m'excuserez mais je suis fatiguée et repus. Bonne soirée à vous."

Et Lucy quitta la tablée, faisant voler ses gros jupons tout autour d'elle. Ses amis la suivirent, trop heureux de quitte cette ambiance infernale, et la vieille mégère à laquelle il n'avait même pas put répondre, malgré tous les mots affreux qu'elle avait put avoir, et la façon dont elle avait osé traiter leur amie.

Le couloir un peu frais, et beaucoup moins éclairé, n'avait jamais parut tenir autant un air de liberté.


	12. Chapitre - 10

_"Comment font les nudistes, n'ont-ils rien à cacher?"  
Je suis dans mes poches - Charlélie Couture_

"- Oh, Luce...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Erza. Tout va bien. Je vais bien.

\- Mais cette garce...

\- Ma tante est simplement restée fidèle à elle-même en dépit des années." _Lucy se tourna vers ses amis, leur offrant un faible petit sourire, avant de continuer à les guider à travers les milliers de couloirs de la demeure._ " Je me suis habituée avec le temps. Ne vous en faites pas.

\- Et dire que tu nous avais interdit de lui répondre...

\- Il ne faut surtout pas lui répondre en effet... Et... J'ai commis une erreur en le faisant. Une grossière erreur." marmonna la blonde en baissant la tête.

"- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu as bien fait de lui répondre Luce ! Elle le méritait !

\- NON GREY ! J'aurais pas du... J'aurais pas du... " hurla la blonde, stoppant ses pas pour se retourner et faire face à ses amis, dans un mouvement si brusque que ses lourds jupons peinèrent à suivre.

"- Woh. Calme toi Lucy. Calme toi et explique-nous.

\- Et bien... je... Oh comme je suis sotte ! Tout est de ma faute maintenant." _grommela-t-elle d'une voix défaite. Ses amis n'osèrent pas l'interrompre, et attendirent qu'elle poursuive._ " Tante Anna... Tante Anna est une femme puissante... Puissante et influente. Et très colérique. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait se passer si on l'énerve trop. Je la sais capable d'horribles choses.

\- Horribles comme quoi ?" Lucy se mordit la lèvre. Elle y avait déjà réfléchit. Et ça la terrorisait.

"- Elle pourrait... Elle pourrait donner l'ordre d'anéantir la guilde de Fairy Tail."

Happy posa sa patte sur sa bouche, Erza, Natsu et Grey donnèrent l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur venait de leur passer dessus.

"- Je comprends mieux tes inquiétudes Luce...

\- Oui. Ma famille est vraiment géniale n'est ce pas ?" personne ne répondit à sa question. De toute manière elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponses...

"- Enfin !" _Lucy s'arrêta, ils venaient d'arriver dans le couloir où ils séjournaient._ " Nous n'avons que quinze malheureux petits jours à tenir, et croyez moi, ce n'est rien, comparé à toute une enfance entière... Les amis." _la blonde se força à leur offrir le plus beau sourire qu'elle put sur le moment._ " Nous ferions mieux d'aller dormir, la journée a été longue et le dîner à plus que bien annoncé la couleur des prochains jours.

\- Tu penses... ?

\- Oh non ! J'en suis sûre ! Connaissant Tante Anna, je pense que ce soir n'était que son échauffement, et qu'on peut facilement s'attendre à bien pire pour les jours à venir. Sans compter que la famille va continuer à débarquer, et elle ne sera plus seule pour s'en donner à cœur joie.

\- Ils sont tous comme elles ?

\- Ouais. Mais rassurez-vous, ma chère Tante est sans aucun doute la pire.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment rassurant..." marmonna le mage des glaces.

"- En tout cas, Lucy a raison. On devrait tous aller dormir sans plus tarder. Un peu de sommeil de sera pas de refus pour l'adversité de Demain.

\- Erza ! Franchement tu dois toujours dramatiser la situation ou... ? C'est bon, c'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai rien dit." le Chasseur de Dragons se tassa avant même d'avoir eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Il avait beau être courageux, affronter la Colère de La Reine des Fées était bien une autre histoire.

"- Bon et bien, bonne nuit les amis !

-Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit tout le monde !

\- 'Nuit !

\- Bonne nuit ! Dormez bien tout les deux." Erza adressant sur ce point à discret clin d'œil à son amie que cette dernière mit un temps fou avant de comprendre -et puis de rougir furieusement comme si ses joues étaient soudains en feu-.  
Grey ne remarqua rien -ou tout du moins laissa croire qu'il n'avait rien remarqué- et tourna la poignée de la chambre, avant de s'effacer du passa pour laisser galamment la blonde entrer en première.

Saluant une dernière fois leurs amis, ils passèrent tout les deux le pas de la porte - Lucy restant sur dans l'embrasure pour observer Erza et les deux garnements - qui l'embêtaient pour avoir des explications quant aux sous-entendus de la guerrière et qu'ils n'avaient pas compris. Ce qui n'était en soit pas si étonnant. - jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus visibles.

Se retournant, Lucy observa Grey, qui s'était approché des étagères, observant plus intensément les vestiges de l'enfance que son amie avait passé ici. Il se retourna quand la porte que Lucy venait de fermer émit un petit grincement plaintif.

"- J'ai beau chercher je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?" marmonna la Constellationniste en se laissant tomber sur la chaise du bureau comme un corps sans vie.

"- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ta Tante de déteste autant.

\- Arf. C'est une longue histoire.

\- Et tu as toute mon attention." Lucy soupira, l'air las. Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle, s'asseyant sur le lit pour être en face à face.

"- C'est... Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer... " _il la laissa continuer, ne voyant pas d'intérêts à l'interrompre._ " Je... Il faut que tu saches, que toute ma famille n'est pas "réellement" bourgeoise de naissance, exceptée Tante Anna.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, tu vois quand mon père et ma mère ont fondé leur société, et qu'elle s'est épanouie à la vitesse de la lumière, les gens de ma famille -oncles, tantes, cousins et de tous les côtés confondus- on eut vite fait de demander de l'aide à mes parents. Ces derniers leur ont prêté de l'argent à chacun pour qu'ils puissent monter leurs propres entreprises, qui sont toutes les empires que tu connais aujourd'hui. Le succès a souri à chacun d'entre eux, et ils ont rapidement put rembourser mes parents. Cette foutu réussite leur est tout aussi vite monté à la tête, et en clin d'œil, ils se sont tous pris pour des bourgeois de naissance, des gens de la haute" _Lucy imita le même accent que celui de sa Tante, comme si sa bouche était pleine d'une nourriture trop chaude et qu'elle ne pouvait avaler, mais qu'elle tentait malgré tout de faire bonne figure._ " Oncle Charles, le petit frère de mon père, s'est même trouvé une bonne petite aristo' à épouser, une "pure race".

\- La Tante Anna ?

\- Elle-même. Depuis, elle remet ça tout le temps sur la table. Tu peux être sûr que lorsqu'on sera tous réunit pour le mariage, elle nous balancera à tout bout de champs qu'elle est la seule "vraie" bourgeoise, et qu'elle remettra ses origines sur la table toutes les cinq secondes." Grey hocha la tête.

"- Malgré tout, j'ai du mal à voir en quoi elle déteste tes parents.

\- Moi non plus. Et d'ailleurs, je ne le saurait probablement jamais, mais connaissant le phénomène, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait vraiment de raisons derrière toute sa haine.

\- Possible. On a connu des ennemis bien plus aimable qu'elle." Lucy éclata de rire, approuvant totalement les dires du mages des glaces. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas les exemples qui manquaient pour étayer ses propos !

Un silence gênant prit place dans la chambre, la réalité revenant les frapper. Grey ignorait si c'était la lumière de la pièce, mais Lucy paraissait plus rouge tout d'un coup.

"- Bon et bien... Ahem...

\- ... Ahem... "

En vérité et pour tout dire, Grey comme Lucy semblait s'être amusé à lancer le concours de "qui semblerait le plus rouge et gêné." Il fallait avouer que pour l'instant, la blonde gagnait haut la main.

"- Euh... Je... Ahem... J'ai l'habitude de prendre une douche le soir avant de me coucher...

\- Ah oui toi aussi ?" Lucy fut un quart de secondes avant de se demander pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé avant. Après des années de missions avec Grey, à loger parfois tous ensemble dans un même lieu, elle connaissait plutôt bien les habitudes de son partenaire. Et c'était réciproque d'ailleurs.

"- Ah... Tu veux y aller en premier ?

\- Non. Non. Honneur aux dames.

\- Mais non. Tu peux y aller.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Oui, oui...

\- O.K." céda Grey, en se grattant la nuque. Il se leva et prit des vêtements de rechanges -se qui se résumait en soit à un boxer- et disparut dans la salle de bain annexe avant que l'un ou l'autre des deux amis eut put dire quelque chose d'encore plus gênant.  
Lucy soudain plus épuisée que quelques secondes auparavant et se laissa tomber sur le lit, à la place que Grey venait de quitter. Elle resta juste immobile, à écouter le bruit de l'eau qui s'était mise à couler dans la pièce d'à côté, comme si elle pouvait -en tombant- emmener avec elle les pensées que la blonde tentait de mettre de côté.

Lorsque Grey sortit de la salle de bain - vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon noir, il eut la surprise de retrouver Lucy dans des vêtements plus confortables, son énorme robe de princesse gisant au pied du lit comme un cadavre de satins et de tissus.  
C'était un peu bizarre au début, de savoir qu'elle s'était changée juste avant de prendre sa douche, mais pas tant que ça si Grey y réfléchissait bien.

"- La place est libre." lança-t-il pour la forme, mais la blonde passait déjà devant lui tel un boulet de canon avant qu'il n'est put dire le moindre mot supplémentaire. Il cligna des yeux et la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui s'était déjà refermée.  
Amusé, Grey se jeta sur le lit, pensant au visage de gênée de son amie, rouge, qui avait tenté vainement de faire abstraction de la nudité du jeune homme sans y réussir.  
Elle avait toujours été si mignonne et un peu innocente sur les bords -toute proportions gardées-. Grey adorait cela chez elle.

Lucy ne reprit son souffle qu'une fois le verrou fermé et Grey le nudiste derrière la porte verrouillée. Ces désagréments de la soirée avaient balayés l'angoisse de "leur première nuit". Elle n'avait pas réfléchi aux habitudes de son colocataire de dormir en tenues courtes, voir sans ses tenues tout court.

Le diable ! Chercherait-il à la tuer ?  
Probablement.  
Elle grinça des dents. Grogna. Pesta même.  
Cela s'annonçait donc plutôt mal.  
Très mal même.  
Argh.

Avait-elle seulement une chance de survie ?  
Non. Sûrement pas...


	13. Chapitre - 11

_"Je veux des baisers nouveaux et de nouveaux baisers, encore !"  
Citation de Rémy de Gourmont ; Les lettres à Sixtine (1921)_

La luminosité de la salle de bain était bien plus puissante que celle de la chambre - entre les spots ici et là et les quelques néons - Lucy dut prendre quelques secondes pour s'y habituer et pouvoir voir le monde qui l'entourait sans papillonner des yeux comme une idiote.  
La pièce d'eau elle aussi était comme dans ses souvenirs, au détail prêt que la peinture des meubles semblait avoir légèrement changé.

Le regard de la blonde oscilla entre la grande baignoire -qui donnaient plus l'air d'une piscine- et la douche à l'italienne.  
Trop tendue et surtout trop pressée pour prendre un bain, elle opta pour la seconde option.

Ses vêtements partirent rapidement valser dans un coin de la pièce, ses cheveux blonds furent rapidement attaché en un chignon flou et informe. Enfin, elle enleva lentement la bague qui ornait son auriculaire gauche. Etrangement, et sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, elle se rechignait à enlever sa bague de fiançailles. Elle n'était même pas vraiment fiancée à Grey de toute façon... N'empêche... Cette bague était vraiment magnifique et elle aurait bien aimé savoir d'où Grey avait bien put la sortir.

Dans un petit gémissement elle poussa le verre protecteur de la cabine, grimaçant quand ses pieds touchèrent la pierre froide de la douche.  
La jeune femme tourna les interrupteurs qui géraient l'arrivée d'eau -l'habitude de les manier revenant instinctivement-.  
L'eau chaude coula sur son corps, sans le besoin du petit temps d'adaptation nécessaire à l'origine, signe que Grey s'était lavé juste avant.

Elle laissa l'eau brûlante couler sur sa peau, observant les ruisseaux qu'elle formait en dévalant ses courbes. Elle s'en amusait même, elle jouait avec, elle observait de quelle façon les gouttes d'eau éclaboussaient le mur. La vapeur commençait à la détendre et ses traits reprenaient peu à peu leur aspect initial - ayant été tordus et froncés dans tous les sens avec le stress et le repas avec le diable en personne-.

Elle finit, après quelques minutes, par se décider à se laver.  
Sans y réfléchir vraiment, elle observa les flacons de savons à ses pieds avant de se baisser pour en prendre un.  
Il était noir et bleu, un petit cylindre tout en longueurs. D'apparence sobre, l'étiquette sur la bouteille annonçait d'un air mystique " _sombre fraîcheur nocturne_ ".

Le gel douche de Grey.

Lucy en dévissa le bouchon avec lenteur, déployant au moins une bonne centaine de précautions, inutiles.  
Elle en porta le contenu à ses narines, bien que l'odeur prenait déjà toute la cabine de douche.

C'était un parfum exquis, enivrant, exotique, sexy.  
Il évoquait milles et une contrée, l'aventure, le goût du danger. Elle sentait comme une odeur boisée, mentholée, presque épicée.  
Un odeur de Vie que Lucy adorait plus que tout au monde. Le genre de parfum à se damner, comme une drogue, un poison, un remède. Le type de parfum qu'on voudrait sentir toute sa vie et même plus.  
C'était l'odeur que Lucy préférait entre toutes.  
L'odeur de Grey.

Lucy reposa le dangereux flacon avec un petit bruit à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le gémissement.

Comment avait-elle put croire sérieusement ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'elle sortirait indemne de toute cette histoire ?  
Rien que l'idée en elle-même de faire semblant d'être en couple avec Grey semblait mauvaise.  
Mais cohabiter dans la même chambre que lui pendant deux semaines ? C'était de la folie pure !

Elle était même sûre qu'en ce moment précis, sa raison, son instinct de survie, son Karma étaient assis quelque part, ensembles, un cornet de pop-corn sous le bras, juste prêts à admire le spectacle que devenait le désastre monumental de sa vie sentimentale.  
Bientôt, ils proposeraient probablement à Happy de se joindre à eux pour se payer sa tête dans la joie et la bonne humeur.  
" _Saloperies._ " pesta-t-elle en silence, ayant désespérément besoin d'un objet quelconque sur lequel elle aurait put passer sa colère.

Mais plus que de la colère, Lucy ressentait de la peur, Elle n'était pas idiote au point de croire qu'elle s'en sortirait indemne. Elle espérait simplement que prier tous les dieux auxquels elle n'avait jamais crut suffirait à ce que Grey ne découvre pas son petit secret...

Vaguement consciente de ses gestes, elle appliqua son savon à la vanille sur l'entière totalité de sa peau laiteuse, puis, se plaça sous le pommeau de douche, laissant l'eau effacer le maximum de mousse qu'elle pouvait avant que la jeune fille de se résigne elle même à frotter ce qu'il restait d'un aire absent.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter une telle torture que celle de devoir faire semblant d'aimer l'homme qu'elle aimait réellement ?

Elle se souvint de la première fois. La première fois qu'elle avait compris que Grey ne la laissait pas indifférente.

 **-** C'était un jour d'été qui lui avait semblé somme toute normal au début.  
La guilde était bruyante, la chaleur étouffante. Natsu et Grey s'étaient lancés à corps perdus dans une énième dispute -pour un nouveau sujet débile et superflu dont Lucy ne se souvenait déjà plus la raison-. Leur chamaillerie stupide ne tarderait probablement pas à se transformer en bagarre généralisée d'ailleurs...  
La blonde assise au bar observait distraitement les quelques glaçons et plus les rondelles de citrons qui tournoyaient mollement dans son verre, leur mouvement constamment ravivé par la paille que la Constellationniste faisait vaguement tourner entre ses doigts. Et puis elle écoutait. Elle écoutait ses amies qui discutaient, riaient, bavardaient, racontait des blagues et des potins.

Mira' balançait les derniers ragots de la Guilde, un petit sourire angélique plaqué sur le visage -pour mieux en soutirer quelques-uns de plus au passage-, essuyant des verres avec le geste de l'habitude.  
Erza palabrait sur les fraisiers et particulièrement celui qu'elle tenait entre les mains, acquiesçant à chaque critique que Charles faisait quant aux mœurs des mages de Fairy Tail.  
Juvia faisait de même qu'Erza, et chantait à qui voulait bien l'entendre les louanges de Monsieur Grey et son sublime corps d'Apollon -c'était à en avoir la nausée-.  
Lisanna, elle, écoutait aimablement sa sœur ainée e ses déblatérations de commère officielle des Fées.  
Kanna faisait l'éloge des boissons alcoolisées par une telle chaleur.  
La gentille petite Wendy tentait d'écouter un peu tout le monde du mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
Quant à Levy, elle était bien plus intéressée par la lecture de son cher roman, et ne relevait la tête que pour observer Gadjeel -plus ou moins discrètement- mais replongeait immédiatement son regard entre ses pages - les joues soudains plus rouges.  
Si elle continuait son petit manège, les filles ne tarderaient pas à taquiner la pauvre Crevette.

En bref rien ne changeait réellement. 

Lucy réfléchissait pas vraiment à grand chose, profitant simplement du vide dans son esprit pour souffler un peu -ce genre de situation n'arrivant pas souvent- quant soudain, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, un corps lourd la percuta de plein fouet.  
Grey atterri, juste à côté d'elle, un peu sonné. Lucy n'avait pas vraiment mal , mais elle était plutôt agacé de s'être prise un ami volant.  
Le jeune homme avait tourné la tête vers la source de grognements, remarquant soudain la blonde.  
S'appuyant sur le bar, il s'était relevé, avait regardé la blonde dans les yeux, puis sans prévenir, avait embrassé Lucy sur le front, murmurant à son oreille " _Sorry Lucy._ " avant de déguerpir et de retourner dans la mêlée sans rien dire de plus.

Pour une fois, Juvia s'était contenté de lancer un regard noir à "sa rivale" mais avait gardé le silence. Mira' ne l'avait pas taquiné non plus.  
Pourtant les joues de Lucy avaient rougies, elle le sentait bien.

Mais pourquoi ?  
La question avait tourmenté la jeune fille des heures durant. Toute la journée même. Mais, malgré tout, elle ne comprenait pas, ou ne voulait pas comprendre.  
C'est vrai quoi ! Ce n'était pas n'importe quel garçon non plus ! C'était Grey. Juste Grey et rien que Grey. Grey son partenaire, Grey son meilleur ami, Grey qui semblait être un peu comme son grand frère à la taquiner tout le temps, Grey qui était le futur petit ami de Juvia, Grey le jeune homme à la nature exhibitionniste, Grey le garçon si mignon, si gentil, si sensible, si drôle et sarcastique et qui savait la faire rire, si beau comme un dieu, si attentionné et si attachant, l'ami sur qui on peut toujours compter...

Le soir même, Lucy s'était retournée encore et encore dans son lit, cherchant le sommeil en vain, s'emmêlant dans les draps comme dans une toile d'araignée, ou bien était-ce ses pensées ?  
Le souvenir des lèvres du mage des glaces sur son front ne voulait pas la quitter, et sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison. Ce n'étai que Grey bon sang !  
Oui, ce n'était que Grey, mais c'était bien la première fois que son meilleur ami avait un tel comportement.  
Et Lucy ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. Absolument rien.

Dans le noir, l'ombre de lèvres de son ami revenait et revenait encore. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elles soient froides, glacées au toucher même, mais non. Elles étaient de la même température que celles de Lucy, peut-être un peu plus brûlantes même.  
De quoi la rendre folle.  
Seule, sur son oreiller, ses yeux fermés imaginèrent les douces lèvres ardentes descendre plus bas que son front, découvrir sa peau claire de leur tracé humide, atterrir sur ses lèvres, ses lèvres de petite fille, soudain avides de rencontrer les lèvres du jeune hommes, soudain plus seules que la veille encore.

Diable ! Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Etait-elle malade ? Mira' ne lui avait même pas fait un quelconque sous-entendu étrange et romantique à la nausée qui aurait put lui monter la tête et l'amener dans cet étrange folie nocturne.  
Lucy doutait que cela aurait put être la chaleur non plus, si ce n'est bien sûr la chaleur des ses joues, ou celle du sourire de Grey.

Par la suite, elle tenta d'occulter toutes ses idées, toutes ses visions, tous ses sentiments, toutes ses réactions, toutes ces folies que son cœur semblait quémander à tue-tête et sans arrêt.  
Mais la vérité était désormais là, qu'importe le déni et le secret et le déni encore.  
La vérité était là et elle aimait Grey comme une folle. **-**

Les joues tout aussi rouges que cette fameuse nuit, Lucy s'extirpa de la cabine de douche dans une légère plainte, à peine audible.  
Elle attrapa la grande serviette rose et douce -posée sur le portant- s'enroula dedans avant d'entreprendre de se sécher.  
D'habitude ses mouvements étaient lents et circulaires, assez doux pour enlever l'humidité et protéger sa peau, la gardant douce et lisse. Mais aujourd'hui, elle frottait du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, consciente que le grain du tissus ne pourrait pas lui écorcher la peau, mais espérant presque sans s'en rendre que ce geste la débarrasserait de tout ces foutus sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais demandé.

Sèche et lavée, la blonde voulut se rhabiller pour sortir de la pièce. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle.  
Elle n'avait rien pris dans sa précipitation. Rien. Pas même un sous-vêtements.  
Argh.  
Elle était maudite.

Lucy -sans céder à la panique ou presque- passa ses options en revues.  
Elle pouvait sortir en serviette devant Grey et prendre des vêtements dans le tiroir pour venir se rhabiller dans la salle de bain. Non pas vraiment.  
Elle pouvait remettre les vêtements qu'elle avait en rentrant dans la salle de bain et puis revenir se changer ensuite. Mais l'idée n'était pas plus tentante.

Argh. Grrrpmfff.  
Dans tous les cas, elle avait besoin de l'aide de son colocataire finit-elle par conclure.

C'était bien sa veine ce soir.

Alors elle devrait lui demander de lui passer son pyjama et des sous-vêtements ? L'idée de le voir fouiller dans le tiroir où elle avait rangé ses soutifs et ses petites culottes ne l'enchantait guère, pas du tout même. Elle n'était pas sûr d'avoir le choix de toute... Attendez ! Le cerveau de la blonde tournant à plein régime avait finit par arriver à une sombre conclusion.  
Elle se souvenait bien de l'empressement qu'elle avait eu de faire ses sacs avant de partir, pressée comme elle était. Et c'est bien connu, dans le retard, on oublie la moitié des choses.  
Au minimum.  
Oups...

Resserrant sa serviette autour de sa poitrine -bien que ce geste fut inutile- elle entrebâilla légèrement la porte de la salle de bain.

"-... Ahem... Grey ?

\- Oui Lucy ?" répondit le jeune homme en se tournant instinctivement vers la source de cette toute petite voix.

"- J'ai comment dire un... problème.

\- Explique.

-Jaioublierdeprendreunpyjamaavantdepartir.

\- Quoi ?! Luce je comprends rien si tu parles à la vitesse d'un train !"

Oh par toutes les constellations... Se raclant la gorge, Lucy finit par répéter, intelligiblement cette fois-ci.

"- J'ai oublié de prendre un pyjama avant de partir.

\- Comment tu... ? Oh. Tu étais pressée...

\- Ouais...

\- Bon... Ahem... Comment on va faire ?" questionna le jeune homme. A son grand regret, il savait très bien que Lucy refuserait catégoriquement de dormir nue à côté de lui.

"- Je... je pense que j'irais emprunter une chemise de nuit ou un ensemble à Erza ou 'Lysa demain, mais il est trop tard ce soir, et je ne traverserait pas le couloir en serviette alors, à moins que tu veuilles aller toquer à la porte d'Erza pour lui demander de ma part..."

Grey secoua la tête d'un air éperdu avant de se rappeler bêtement que Lucy ne pouvait pas le voir faire, et puis de répéter à haute voix la négation.

"- Donc comment tu vas faire pour ce soir ?

\- Et bien... Ahem... Tu pourrais me prêter un tee-shirt à toi ? S'il te plait ? C'est juste la fait d'une nuit ou deux.

\- T'inquiète pas Luce. Sans problème.

\- Merci... Et Grey ?

\- Oui ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il venait de se lever. Malgré la porte, il imaginait son problème les joues rouges de Lucy rien qu'au ton de sa voix.

"-... J'ai oublié de prendre des sous-vêtements avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain.

\- Oh. Je dois t'en passer aussi ?" _c'était une question rhétorique, il en avait déjà compris la réponse évidemment._ " Où est-ce que tu les ranges ?

\- Dans le premier tiroir de mon meuble." il se serait bien moquer de la gêne de son amie, mais honnêtement, il n'était pas en bien meilleur état.

"- Et tu as besoin de... Ahem... Quoi ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- En sous-vêtements ? Juste une... une culotte ?

\- Oh. Non, un soutif' aussi s'il te plait."  
un soutien gorge ? Il ignorait qu'on pouvait dormir avec ces trucs là. D'ailleurs, il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la blonde. Il aurait presque parié que le fait de dormir dans le même lit que lui changeait la donne. Mais il n'en était pas totalement sûr.

Il attrapa un de ses tee-shirts à lui, puis s'approcha du tiroir avant de l'ouvrir d'un air réticent et de prendre les premiers trucs qui lui tombait sous la main, au hasard, sans regarder et sans chercher à comprendre.

Par l'entrebâillement de la porte il passa le tout à la main que Lucy tendait, et l'observa rapidement refermer après. A la vitesse de l'éclair même.  
Et bien, visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à être si gêné.

Lucy s'appuya contre la porte, s'affaissant presque. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait retenue sa respiration si longtemps. Elle peinait à la récupérer et prenait de longues inspirations pour tenter de se calmer comme elle pouvait.

Ayant plus ou moins récupéré son état normal, Lucy entreprit de regarder les vêtements que son colocataire lui avait choisi. Et bien, visiblement, il n'avait pas dut regarder, l'ensemble était totalement dépareillé - mais par chance, il serait assez confortable pour dormir.

Elle laissa tomber la serviette sur le carrelage dans un doux bruissement de tissus pour pouvoir se vêtir de sa tenue de nuit de fortune.  
Grey lui avait passé son tee-shirt blanc, celui avec les manches bleues nuit. Lucy adorait voir le garçon avec ce tee-shirt. Il lui allait à merveille - enfin, quand il le portait.  
Il semblait à la Constellationniste que le tissu avait fini par s'imprégner de l'odeur de Grey -cet odeur qu'elle adorait plus que toutes autres et qu'elle aurait put reconnaître entre milles- . Enveloppée dans ce tissu doux qui lui allait trop grand pour son corps élancé, Lucy avait l'impression d'être comme serrée dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle se brossa rapidement les cheveux, les attachant en une queue de cheval lâche.  
Enfin, avant de sortir, elle n'oublia pas le moins du monde de remettre sa bague à l'auriculaire.

Même allongé dans le lit, Grey eut tout le loisir d'observer combien Lucy pouvait être belle ce soir. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà vu dans des tenues plus osées, mais son simple tee-shirt à lui qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, bon sang... Il aurait bien aimé l'empêcher de dormir toute la nuit tiens.  
Il détourna les yeux, son regard se faisait trop long et, à voir les joues de Lucy, elle avait finit par le remarquer.

Elle éteignit rapidement la lumière et puis se glissa légèrement de son côté du lit, silencieuse. Le lit était tellement spacieux, qu'en restant aux extrémités pour pouvoir mette une "distance raisonnable" entre eux, il semblait qu'ils étaient chacun dans un autre hémisphère.

Grey soupira. Il aurait aimé la sentir plus proche.

"- Bonne nuit Luce.

\- Bonne nuit Grey." répondit la blonde dans un même murmure que celui de son colocataire.

Et les minutes passèrent ainsi, dans un silence grandissant. Pourtant, à leur respiration l'un et l'autre savait que leur ami ne s'était vraisemblablement pas endormi.

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Grey finit par prendre la parole dans un léger chuchotement.

"- Hey Luce, tu dors ?

\- Oui." répondit-elle sur le même ton.

"- Haha très drôle.

\- Que veux-tu Grey ?" questionna-t-elle dans un faible soupir. Le mage des glace ne répondit pas à sa question.

"- ... Dit Luce ?

\- Oui ?

\- Toi aussi du penses à notre baiser ?

\- Celui de ce matin ?" murmura la Lucy, dont Grey savait les joues en feu, bien qu'il n'eut put en être sûr avec la pénombre nocturne. Il inspira un peu, longtemps même, avant de répondre, d'une voix qui susurrait, soudain comme plus proche de l'oreille de la blonde.

"- Non Luce. Tu sais très bien que je ne parlais pas de celui-là."


	14. Chapitre - 12

_" Te rencontrer m'était destiné.  
Devenir ton amie était mon choix.  
Tomber amoureuse était hors de mon contrôle."  
Inconnu _

Un silence accueillit les paroles de Grey. Les minutes passèrent, il crut qu'elle n'allait jamais répondre.

"-... Je... Je croyais qu'on s'était promis de ne plus en parler." sa voix sonnait étrange, même en murmurant.

"- Et pourquoi au juste ?" de nouveau le mutisme comme seul retour. C'était à se demander si parler au mur ne serait pas plus productif.

"-... On était bourrés Grey. On était bourrés.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors on ne savait pas ce qu'on faisait !" Lucy avait parlé plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Sa voix avait résonnée comme exacerbée dans toute la pièce, d'autant plus qu'ils s'étaient jusqu'à lors contenter de chuchoter, comme si c'était le seul ton, la seule hauteur de voix adaptée à leur discussion, et l'horaire nocturne.

Non. Lucy se trompait.

Ce soir-là, Grey savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.  
Il savait ce qu'il faisait quand il avait raccompagné Lucy chez elle, après une soirée un peu trop arrosée à la guilde.  
Il savait ce qu'il faisait quand il avait embrassé Lucy, conscient qu'elle en avait autant envie que lui.  
Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé, en lui laissant croire que ce n'était qu'un jeu, en la laissant s'enfuir sans même savoir la réciprocité de ses sentiments.

Par la suite, lorsqu'ils avaient discuté de cet "accident" -comme l'avait appelé la blonde- Grey s'était rangé à la théorie de Lucy sans rien dire, parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il lui avait promis de faire comme si ce moment n'avait jamais existé.  
Quand bien même il avait un peu douté en voyant la tristesse dans le regard de la Constellationniste.  
Mais il la comprenait et sans aucun doute même.  
Quoi de plus normal, quand on pensait s'être fait volé son premier baiser par son meilleur ami, ivre, qui ne vous aimait même pas comme vous l'aimez ?

Mais ce soir... Ce soir c'était différent. Ce soir ils étaient sobres.  
Il ne restait qu'à trouver une excuse, mais ça, ce n'était pas tellement compliqué.

Il laissa passer quelques minutes, volontairement, avant de murmurer à nouveau, tout près de la blonde, assez pour la faire sursauter.

"- Et si on recommençait ?"  
Lucy pensait avoir mal compris.

"- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Bah... Ce matin, je crois que ça se voyait qu'on ne s'était jamais embrassés auparavant. Alors on ferait mieux de... s'entraîner... Tu ne crois pas ?" son amie soupira. Elle avait l'air déçue.

"- Alors... Ce n'est que pour notre petit "mensonge" ? Juste pour ça ?

\- Non... C'est aussi parce que j'en ai envie."

Silence.

"- Et parce que... Même si je ne te force pas le moins du monde, je pense que tu en as envie toi aussi. " 

C'était évident -sûr et certain même- que Lucy n'aurait pas accepté en temps normal. Elle le savait. Trop de choses lui aurait crié que c'était une mauvaise idée, en tête de liste probablement qu'elle allait regretter, passer pour une fille facile, que Grey ne l'aimait pas, et que ce n'était là qu'une manière plutôt masochiste de foncer dans le mur en espérant s'en sortir sans blessures.  
Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas un jour "normal". Et puis, ce soir, Lucy était fatiguée. Trop fatiguée pour réfléchir convenablement. 

Alors, Lucy accepta. Accepta ce qui ressemblait à un pacte avec le démon, ou bien une mise à mort.

Grey se redressa, d'un mouvement souple et élancé semblable à un félin. Etait-elle sa proie ?  
Lucy frissonna de tout son corps quand Grey s'approcha d'elle, faisant bruisser les draps sous ses déplacements.  
Consciente qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas rester allongée, la blonde se remit en position assise, adossée à la tête de lit, incapable de tenir seule, le monde tournant pratiquement tout autour d'elle comme une toupie. 

Il se passa quelques temps, ou ils restèrent ainsi, incapable du moindre mouvement supplémentaire, du moindre bruit, du moindre mot.

Lucy restait définitivement immobile, atone et soumise à la tempête sentimentale qui soufflait dans tout son être. Elle l'enivrait, comme une boisson alcoolisée, un remède au poison si ce n'était pas le poison en lui même.  
Sans cerveau était maintenant dans l'incapacité de former une seule pensée cohérente.

Alors Grey prit les devants. Il prit place sur les jambes que son amie avait étendues, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas lui imposer tout son poids. Lucy ne le sentait même pas ou presque. Ses sens étaient à la fois paralysés et exacerbés comme un cocktail, un cocktail Molotov, un volcan sur le point d'exploser.

Le silence. Le silence est le mot qui convenait le mieux à la situation.  
Parce que le temps des chuchotements était fini. Terminé. Révolu.  
Désormais seul le bruit de leurs respirations comptait. Seul les mouvements de leurs corps et le froissement des tissus comptait. 

Grey posa ses mains sur le mur, de par et d'autre du visage de Lucy. Il était lent, il était doux. Il lui donnait le temps de changer d'avis, le temps de refuser.

Mais le temps du refus était désormais dépassé, lui aussi. Et tout ce qu'il restait de Lucy, -tout ce qui n'était pas encore ravagé par l'orage intérieur que ses émotions entretenaient sans répit- n'aspirait plus qu'à combler le si petit espace, le trop grand vide qui les séparait l'un de l'autre.

Alors, sa main douce, sa main timide et ferme de petite fille trouva son chemin jusqu'à la nuque de son ami, appuyant, l'exhortant à combler le néant, à baiser ses lèvres avec ses lèvres, à la soulager, la soulager enfin de ce besoin qui grandissait dans sa poitrine comme un ouragan.

"-Ahem... Prête ?" Lucy laissa échapper un faible gémissement pour répondre à la question, ses cordes vocales se trouvant incapables de prononcer un simple "oui".

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier plus. Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était comme un papillon. Juste un papillon qui venait se poser sur la chair fragile et rosée de leurs lèvres. Un papillon qui battait des ailes, qui caressait, qui n'était que légèreté et allégresse. Un papillon de nuit, fragile, qu'il ne fallait découvrir que du bout des doigts, de peur de le faire fuir, de le voir s'envoler à regret.  
C'était comme une première fois, timide, chétif, gêné. L'un et l'autre voulaient prendre le temps de se découvrir, de se rencontrer, d'apprendre à connaître l'autre dans tous les détails qui le constituaient, qui faisaient de lui cette personne qu'ils avaient appris à aimer au fil des jours passés ensemble, des sourires, des soupirs, des regards en coin quand l'autre avait les yeux tournés, ces œillades de petits adolescents incapable d'avouer ce qu'ils ressentaient réellement pour leur meilleur(e) ami(e).  
Cela aurait put en être risible.

Malgré le simple effleurement qui -en dépit des sensations à vif- rendait toutes pensées cohérentes difficiles à cerner, les lèvres du mage des glaces étaient copies conformes des souvenir de la blonde : chaudes, brûlantes même, et un peu humides aussi.

Leur premier baiser était assez flou dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, qui ne gardait de ce souvenir enivré qu'une lointaine perception d'un plaisir inouï, bien vite remplacé par une gêne sans commune mesure et l'idée inébranlable d'avoir fait une erreur.

D'une certaine façon, ce baiser était leur premier.  
Ils étaient sobres, ils étaient conscients, et ils en avaient autant envie l'un que l'autre -selon lui bien que la raison de Lucy ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier d'une telle idée-.

Ce soir, ils étaient deux, et ils n'étaient qu'un seul. Unis, divisés, inséparables.

C'était calme, c'était délicat, mais, vint le temps, où, comme à toute chose, à tout Amour, le papillon ne suffisait plus.  
Ils voulaient plus. Bien plus.

Alors, les lèvres de Grey se firent plus puissantes, plus assurées, plus confiantes de ce qu'elles faisaient.  
Quelle magnifique, quelle délicieuse torture elles accomplissaient là !  
Comment ne pas finirent consumer par un tel brasier ? Un brasier dont il n'y avait strictement aucun moyen d'étouffer les flammes...

La bouche de Lucy avec un goût de ciel, comme une étoile filante à mi-chemin de tomber, un astre qui tentait désespérément de s'accrocher, encore, au morceau d'éternité qu'on avait sut lui accorder à l'origine.  
De quelle manière une si petite chose, un si petit corps, était-il capable de représenter l'univers tout entier ?  
Mais la raison était on ne peut plus simple, au fond.  
Le monde de Grey se résumait à ce si petit corps -ou presque-, et il n'avait rien besoin d'être pour vivre. Rien d'autre que cette fille, cette fille qui avait sut réussir où toutes les autres avaient échouées.  
Qui avait réussi à faire fondre la glace.

Alors Grey observait le ciel. Ce soir il devenait astronaute, ce soir, il explorait une galaxie qu'il était le premier à découvrir.  
Ce soir, il avait soif d'aventures, soif d'un breuvage stellaire, mystique, parfait.  
Ce soir -si elle l'acceptait- il se noierait dans cet océan d'étoiles.

Enfin... Pourquoi ce n'était pas interdit d'aimer autant une seule personne ?  
Pourquoi ce n'était pas interdit de se compléter ainsi ?  
Pourquoi ce n'était pas interdit d'embrasser comme un dieu ?

La main de Lucy qui était restée inerte jusque là, trouva la joue de son meilleur ami, s'y posant, avec grâce et affection, dans l'unique volonté d'amplifier les sensation, d'amplifier le baiser, d'être encore plus proche de l'autre.  
Et celle dans sa nuque monta un peu plus haut, jouant avec ses cheveux d'ébènes, ses mèches aux couleurs charbons, si tendrement, si sensuellement, que le jeune homme faillit virer fou.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus leurs étreintes se faisaient instinctives, bestiales, incontrôlées. Pour riposter, les dents du jeune mage vinrent s'amuser à mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Lucy.  
Elle poussa un petit gémissement. Ce n'était pas une plainte, ni un témoignage de douleur. C'était autre chose, et c'était assez plaisant à l'oreille. Très plaisant même.  
Ca y est, il était littéralement dingue. 

Sa langue vint demander l'accès à la bouche de Lucy. Dans un état second, la blonde accepta sans tarder.  
Et leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent, s'emmêlèrent, s'imbriquèrent comme si elles avaient toujours été conçues pour le faire.  
Elles se complétaient comme deux pièces d'un seul puzzle, comme deux faces d'une même pièce, comme le Ying et le Yang.  
Elles n'étaient plus qu'une seule. Une seule même entité. Un seul univers. Elles étaient seules et nombreuses, pluriel et singulier, unies.  
Elles s'aimaient. 

A cette étape là, Lucy n'avait plus conscience du monde tout autour. Juste de Grey, de ses lèvres, de son corps pressé contre le sien, de ses sensations, de ses émotions, de sa volonté d'en avoir plus, et toujours plus.  
Elle l'aimait. 

A cette étape là, le monde tout autour de lui -quand bien même il n'était qu'obscurité nocturne et faible éclat de lumière lunaire qui passait de la fenêtre- semblait plus vivant, plus grand, plus amplifié. Grey n'avait jamais eu autant conscience de tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, et en lui. Ses sens amplifiés, ses perceptions douloureuses d'être si présente en son être, et surtout, de sa passion dévorante. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus.  
Il l'aimait.

Les mains de Grey quittèrent le mur, caressant un instant la peau douce des joues de sa meilleure amie. Puis, elle descendirent le long de ses courbes, découvrant ce sentier sinueux, ce nouveau chemin, cet itinéraire jamais emprunté.

Elles arrivèrent à l'ourlet que le tissu du tee-shirt -son tee-shirt à lui- faisait sur les cuisses de la jeune fille.

Ce qui restait de bon sens à la jeune fille lui fit comprendre la situation.  
Elle s'écarta d'un bond. Elle était essoufflé, elle avait les lèvres enflées, rougies. Quand bien même son ami n'était pas en meilleur état.  
Lucy rassembla toute la raison, toutes les forces qui lui restait pour formuler une phrase. Une phrase, une seule.

"- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'arrêter là.

\- Ouais. Ouais... Tu as raison." répondit Grey dans un souffle, comme une nuance de dépit dans la voix.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, il s'écarta, reprenant sa place dans le lit, assez écarté de la blonde -à l'opposé même-, au-delà de l'écart que la décence imposait.

Et leur discussion s'arrêtait là, sans rien de plus. L'un et l'autre résigné à s'offrir aux bras de Morphée, pourtant trop éveillés pour trouver le sommeil.

Et silencieux, incapable de parler, leur Amour maudit la pénombre nocturne.

Parce que sans elle, Grey aurait vu que les joues de Lucy étaient plus humides qu'elle ne le prétendait. 

Parce que sans elle, Lucy aurait vu que le mur était resté gelé, là ou les mains de Grey s'étaient ancrées au plus fort de leurs étreintes.  
Gelé. Gelé parce que ses sentiments avaient prit le contrôle de sa magie.

Parce que la pénombre nocturne leur cacha ce que Lucy n'aurait jamais crut possible.

Ils s'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux.


	15. Chapitre - 13

_"Dans une discussion, le difficile, ce n'est pas de défendre son opinion, c'est de la connaître."Citation de André Maurois - De la conversation (1964)_

Les doux rayons du soleil matinal vinrent sortir le jeune homme de son sommeil. Lucy, à côté dormait toujours.  
Avec un petit sourire, il remarqua qu'ils s'étaient rapproché tous les deux l'un de l'autre durant la nuit.  
Il ferait mieux de s'écarter avec son réveil, cela la blesserait, autrement.

Elle était belle quand elle dormait d'ailleurs. Tellement belle avec son joli petit minois détendu, ses cheveux en bataille, son air de gamine, son petit sourire en coin et... Oh. Tiens, elle bavait.

C'était un peu étrange de la voir si paisible et si exposée. Elle était presque fragile, vu comme ça. Pas qu'il pensait que Lucy était une petite chose fragile qu'il fallait absolument protéger. Non, il aimait Lucy en partie pour son caractère de femme forte. Mais il devait avouer qu'elle était mignonne ainsi, juvénile et apaisée, avec le mince filet de bave au coin des lèvres. Il avait envie de la cacher dans ses bras le plus longtemps qu'il pouvait - au moins.

De plus, le tee-shirt du jeune homme était trop grand pour elle, et avait dénudé une de ses épaules de par le mouvement du sommeil.  
Sa chair de perle ainsi mise à nue donnait lieu à des fantasmes beaucoup trop audacieux et osé pour quelqu'un qui n'était -que- son simple ami. 

Du moins l'était-il encore ? Après hier soir ? Il ne savait pas tellement... Il supposait que Lucy ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé et refuserait catégoriquement d'en parler. Grey se rangerait probablement à son avis, après tout, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien put lui arriver hier.  
Enfin, il n'était pas étonné d'avoir voulu embrasser sa meilleure amie de façon peu amen, mais de là à le faire réellement...

Songeur, il se redressa, prenant le luxe de mieux l'observer alors qu'elle dormait encore. Tiens ? Qu'est ce que c'était sur le mur ?  
Arf...  
Grey effaça toute trace de glaces avant que Lucy ne puisse les voir. Il devait vraiment apprendre à mieux contrôler ses sentiments, ou bien elle finirait par comprendre... Il se demandait toujours comme elle faisait pour rester ainsi murée dans son déni. C'était impressionnant venant d'une fille aussi intelligente qu'elle, mais pas étonnant dans le fond.  
Grey pensait que cela jouait simplement à son avantage. 

Diable... Il n'aurait pas dut craquer hier soir. C'était une mauvaise chose. Une très mauvaise chose.  
Oh, bien sûr, il ne regrettait pas le baiser en lui-même. Avoir embrasser Lucy, de cette façon, resterait probablement l'un des meilleurs souvenirs de toute sa vie d'ermite glacé.  
Pour tout dire, ce qu'il regrettait, c'est ce que son geste pourrait laisser comprendre à son amie, mais cela c'était probablement une autre histoire... Il tentait vainement de se rassurer en pensant, qu'après tout, Lucy était bien trop plongée dans son refus de l'idée même que Grey puisse l'aimer pour se rendre compte que c'était bel et bien le cas.

Il aurait dut se maîtriser. Il aurait dut...  
Enfin quoi ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il trouvait Lucy follement sexy, ou bien qu'il avait une envie folle de l'embrasser, et même de lui faire bien plus de choses qu'un gentleman ne saurait l'avouer... Il savait se retenir d'habitude. Il savait !  
Alors pourquoi... ?  
La raison était simple... C'était la première fois qu'il voyait celle qu'il aimait dans une telle tenue, simplement vêtue de son tee-shirt à lui -et de ce qu'il y avait en dessous-. Et la voir habillée d'une telle manière, il ne pouvait pas dénier que c'était là, l'un de ses plus grands fantasmes.  
Parce quand dans son imaginaire, seule les femmes en couple portaient les vêtements de leur amants comme tenue de sommeil.

Couple... Ce qu'ils ne seront jamais...

Il se souvint d'une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Guildarts il y a des années de cela. A cet époque, il n'était rien de plus qu'un simple ado' de quatorze ans, bientôt quinze.  
Ils étaient installé à une table de l'auberge de la Guilde, Guildarts, la tête à flammes et lui.  
C'était une bonne journée, il n'avait pas encore perdu trop de vêtements et il était tranquillement occupé à siroter sa limonade et écouter le mage le plus puissant de sa guide et son meilleur ennemi parler.  
D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait même pas comment le sujet était arrivé sur la table.  
Sans doute que l'adulte avait entreprit de taquiner le jeune adolescent aux cheveux roses quant à la relation -pour le moment inexistante- qu'il entretenait avec la cadette des Strauss.  
Enfin, toujours est il que Guildarts en était arrivé à sortir d'un ton philosophe -sûrement sa bière qui parlait- "qu'on ne mesurait pas l'amour qu'on pouvait porte à une femme par le désir qu'on avait de coucher avec elle, mais bien à la volonté et l'envie qu'on avait de se réveiller à ses côtés." Le regard de Guildarts s'était soudain voilé, comme si il se perdait dans des souvenirs trop nostalgiques. Grey n'avait pas compris sur le moment ni ce qu'il avait dit, ni la réaction de ce dernier, mais avec le recul, il savait désormais que Guildarts ne parlait pas de ses conquêtes, mais bien de la seule femme qu'il avait réellement aimé un jour, la mère de Kanna.

Grey comprenait seulement aujourd'hui le sens des mots de ce dernier. Parce qu'à regarder Lucy dormir ainsi, il savait qu'elle était bien la première chose qu'il voulait voir à son réveil, le seule personne, pour le restant de ses jours.  
Ce n'était pas juste de l'attraction, c'était de la tendresse. Ce n'était pas passager, c'était définitif. Ce n'était pas une simple histoire, c'était de l'Amour.

Un léger cognement à la porte de la chambre le tira de sa profonde contemplation de cette sublime déesse qu'il adulait en secret.  
Le réveil sur la table de chevet de la blonde annonçait 8h57 tapantes. Arf... Ce n'était donc pas trop tôt pour rendre visite aux gens ?!

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il se leva pour aller ouvrir, pas vraiment gêné de ne porter qu'un boxer pour toute tenue.

Devant la porte se tenait une jeune femme. Soignée, un chignon serré d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches folles, une robe surmontée d'un tablier blanc impeccable. Grey supposa que s'était une domestique qui servait la famille d'Helysa.

"- Bon-Bonjour... Mon-Monsieur...

\- B'jour." de toute évidence, elle était bien plus gênée que Grey par la tenue du jeune homme.

"- C'est pour... ?

\- Oh ! Que je suis sotte ! Veuillez m'excusez je vous prie Monsieur... Je suis venue apporter le petit déjeuner à Miss Lucy et vous.

\- Nous apporter le petit déjeuner ?" s'étonna le mage des glaces enobservant l'énorme chariot de métal derrière elle.

Elle hocha la tête. Grey s'écarta de l'entrée pour la laisser passer. Elle traina le monstre métallique jusqu'au centre de la pièce, salua le jeune homme et disparut les joues rouges sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.  
Apparemment, dans cette baraque, la famille de Lucy n'était pas la seule à être complètement extravagante...

Il observa le chariot et son contenu durant plus d'une bonne minute. Savaient-ils -au moins- qu'ils n'étaient que deux à manger ?  
C'était tout bonnement démesuré ! Les aristo' sont des fous ! De grands malades !

Poussant un soupir, il s'approcha du lit, il lui fallait réveiller Lucy, et ça, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Non... Définitivement, elle était vraiment belle quand elle dormait. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, faisant légèrement plier le matelas sous son poids. Lucy resta plongée dans ses rêves, dormant toujours profondément.  
Alors il s'octroya quelques secondes de plus pour l'observer. Pour observer sa pose, ses petits poings refermés, ses jambes tendues, ses petits pieds dont l'un dépassait un peu de sous les draps, ses cheveux en batailles, ses traits détendus... Vu de près, son épaule dénudée était encore plus attrayante.

L'idée de la réveiller en l'embrassant lui traversa l'esprit, et, bien qu'elle lui paraissait alléchante, il renonça bien vite.  
C'est tout simplement impossible.  
Il ne pouvait pas.

En ce cas il se contenta de moins, il se contenta de ce qui lui restait, de ce qu'il avait droit.  
D'une main douce et assurée, il vint caresser ses cheveux défaits. Il la fit descendre prudemment plus bas. La joue de la jeune femme avait l'air démesurément petite sous ses longs doigts d'homme. Sa main poursuivit son déplacement la ligne courbe du menton de l'endormie, finit sa cours dans le creux de son cou, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à l'appel de sa chair de perle dénudée.  
Il eut le temps de faire quelques allers-retours avant que Lucy ne s'éveille sous cette agréable torture que Grey prenait un malin plaisir à exercer.  
Elle papillonna plusieurs fois des cils, ses yeux s'ouvrant faiblement.  
Elle ne sortait qu'à peine des brumes laiteuses du sommeil et ne se rendait pas encore vraiment compte du monde tout autour.  
D'ici quelques secondes, Grey devra mettre un terme à ses caresses matinales - il profitait avidement du peu de temps qui lui restait.

"- Grey..." marmonna-t-elle d'une vois un peu pâteuse. A l'évidence, la main de son meilleur ami parcourant sa peau au petit matin ne la gênait pas outre mesure mais il était visible que l'état de sommeil dont elle sortait tout jute jouait à l'avantage du garçon. Parfaitement réveillée elle se serait écartée d'un bond, les joues rouges pivoines. Grey sourit à cette idée. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il avait put le faire, il adorait toujours autant la faire rougir.  
C'était un jeu à la bien maigre récompense mais il ne pouvait avoir plus.

"- Hey Luce ! Bien dormi ?

\- Ouais je crois... Et toi ?

\- Merveilleusement bien." _il se retint de lui dire que leurs étreintes nocturnes et sa présence à elle auprès de lui y était probablement pour beaucoup. Alors il ajouta :_ " Le petit-déj' est servi.

\- Ah oui ?" _l'interrogea-t-elle en se redressant. Son regard tomba sur le chariot et elle étouffa un juron, il semblerait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui répondre._ " Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de te revenir qu'on le servait dans notre chambre à 9 heures tapantes tous les matins.

\- Pas grave. La domestique me l'a fait comprendre.

\- La domestique ?" _répéta Lucy, son regard tombant sur la tenue de son colocataire._ " Ne me dis pas que tu lui as ouvert habillé comme ça ?

\- Bah si. Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il avec un air faussement perdu, sachant très bien où elle voulait en venir.

"- Parce qu'on ne se présenter pas aux gens en sous-vêtements !" _elle lui asséna une tape sur le bras qu'il ne sentit même pas._ " Tu es vraiment incorrigible !" le gronda-t-elle. Grey n'en fut pas vexé pour autant. Elle n'était même pas sérieuse et se battait pour ne pas éclater de rire elle aussi.

"- Je plaide coupable héhé !

\- Idiot ! ... Tu as faim ?" interrogea-t-elle pour changer de sujet ennuyée de lui faire une énième moral sur le même sujet, morale qu'il n'écoutait jamais. Et après il disait qu'il n'aimait pas être nu ? Pas du tout contradictoire ce gosse !

"- Je pourrais te manger tout entière !" et c'était vrai. Il avait faim de plus que de simple croissant. Faim de certaines idées qu'un gentleman ne se permettrait pas. C'était un homme. Il savait gérer besoin à contrario d'une bête où d'un Natsu mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il en avait quand même.  
Lucy éclata de rire.

"- Mais bien sûr ! Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre !

\- Comme un compliment ?

\- J'ai des doutes mais... D'accord." elle sauta du lit pour se lever. Debout, elle eut le réflexe de s'étirer comme un chat dans toute la longueur, à croire qu'elle voulait toucher le haut plafond de la paume de ses mains.  
Grey détourna le regard, son tee-shirt remontait bien trop haut sur le corps de la jeune femme quand il était soumis à de telles actions. Et lui il était un vrai gentleman qui savait contenir ses envies mais pas trop quand même...

Une fois que Grey eut enfilé un tee-shirt ( son amie l'avait obligé), ils déjeunèrent tous les deux l'un en face de l'autre sur le parquet, Lucy refusant catégoriquement l'idée de manger dans le lit.  
Grey avait rarement aussi bien mangé de toute sa vie et les petits croissants comme le jus d'orange pressé maison étaient vraiment exquis.

Un pantalon passé, il flânait sur le lit -que Lucy et lui avaient fait juste après avoir finit de déjeuner-, pendant que cette dernière s'habillait dans la salle de bain.  
On toqua de nouveau à la porte, il était 9h53.

Se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être puisque les domestiques étaient passé récupérer le chariot repas et faire le lit -déjà fait à leur grand damne et c'est tout juste si ils n'avaient disputés Lucy d'avoir voulu le faire à leur place. - il y a un bon quart d'heure, il se leva pour aller ouvrir.

"-Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur Grey !" claironna une jeune femme blonde en rentrant dans al chambre comme si elle était chez elle -ce qui était un peu le cas en fait-.

"- Heu... Salut Helysa. Comment tu vas ?" la question n'était pas vraiment utile parce qu'il semblait évident que cette fille était tout le temps joyeuse, peut-être même plus que Mirajane. S'en était un peu flippant.

\- Géniallisment bien et toi ?

\- Bien." à côté de la cousine de Lucy il avait l'impression de ressentir les mêmes émotions qu'un glaçon. L'autre idiot de tête-à-flammes lui dirait que ce n'est pas totalement faux. Il se voyait déjà lui mettre un poing dans la figure la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait... Mais... Ce n'était pas le sujet.

"- Où est ta chère et tendre ?

\- Lucy ? En train de se préparer dans la salle de bain. Attends deux secondes. " _il s'approcha de la porte fermée._ " Chériiiiiiie ? Ta cousine t'attends. " un silence.

"- Euh... Oui, oui, j'arrive dans 5 minutes !" même si il ne pouvait la voir, il savait pertinemment qu'elle rougissait du surnom. Il ne pouvait en être que fier. Bien sûr, cela aurait probablement été moins drôle -ou plus drôle, tout dépends du point de vue- si elle avait sut qu'il pensait vraiment ce surnom.

Il se retourna, Helysa le regardait avec un air à mi chemin de l'ange et du démon. A sa connaissance, seule Mirajane était capable d'une telle attitude, et cela n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

"- Greyyyyy ? On va parler toi et moi !

\- Je dois avoir peur ?

\- Tout dépend de tes réponses." lui asura-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup trop angélique pour coller à ses idées démoniaques.

Elle s'assit gracieusement sur le bord du lit, laissant ses jupes s'étaler uniformément autour d'elle. Lui prit la chaise du bureau pour s'installer en face d'elle, sa plaçant à cheval dessus, accoudé au dossier. Ce n'était pas forcément la pose la plus raffinée, mais il jouait simplement le rôle du fiancé et pas celui de l'aristo'.

"- A ce que j'ai cru comprendre vous vivez ensemble ?

-Oui." et c'était presque le cas d'ailleurs. Si on comptait qu'il passait la moitié de sa vie à s'incruster chez la blonde.

"- Et vous avez déjà pensé à une date pour le mariage ?

\- On est pas encore vraiment sûr mais on pensait à cet automne, c'est notre saison préférée." elle hocha la tête, l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise que ça.

"- Tu penses avoir des enfants avec ma cousine ?

\- Je ne suis pas contre l'idée mais j'attendrai que Lucy soit prête." Helysa sourit un peu plus. Visiblement, il marquait un point.

"- Pour toi c'est quoi une soirée parfaite en amoureux ?

\- Il n'y a pas réellement de modèle type je dirais... C'est n'importe où et dans n'importe quelles conditions du moment que Lucy est heureuse et à l'aise, et que je le suis aussi.

\- Tu veux dire que son confort est prioritaire ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Tu donnerais tout pour elle ?

\- Sans même réfléchir." et il était sérieux en disant cela, elle le voyait dans son regard.

Lucy sortit de la salle de bain, interrompant l'interrogatoire.

"- Te voilà !

\- Ouiiii ! Bonjour Helysa !" elle capta le regard de son "fiancé", lui demandant si elle n'avait pas été trop longue.  
" _Ca va, j'ai survécu._ "répondit-il de la même façon.

Quand bien même elle fit semblant de ne rien voir, la plus jeune des deux blondes observa cet échange muet. Il n'y à pas à dire, il était un vrai petit couple. Mignon tout plein en plus !

"- Bon y va 'Luce ?" _puis se retournant vers Grey._ " Je t'emprunte ta chérie je te la ramène tout à l'heure. " 

Et les deux cousines déguerpirent on ne sait-où, laissant Grey seul.  
Il se rallongea sur le lit, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Peut-être aller embêter Natsu ?

Pour la troisième fois de la matinée, on cogna à la porte. Le jeune homme se leva en grognant qu'il allait finir par devenir portier si cela continua.

Dans l'embrassure se tenait la grande Titania, dans toute sa splendeur, en robe de petite fille modèle.

"- Bonjour Grey.

\- Salut Erza. Lucy n'est pas là, elle est avec sa cousine." lança-t-il à la jeune femme qui était déjà rentrée dans sa chambre sans attendre la moindre permission.

"- Tant mieux, c'est toi que je venais voir.

\- Moi ?" il avait un mauvais pressentiment tout d'un coup.

"- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que le seul objectif qu'i m'amènerait ici serait de parler à ma meilleure amie ? Si c'est le cas, je tiens à te signaler que c'est plus que réducteur comme idée. Et sexiste par dessus le marché." tiens, il sentait venir le cyclone. Il n'avait rien dit à mal pourtant.

"- Non, non, je ne pensais pas ça. " la Reine des Fées afficha un sourire satisfait. Oui, elle n'en avait pas finit avec la blonde et cette dernière ne payait probablement rien pour attendre. Mais aujourd'hui et maintenant, c'est Grey qu'elle avait décidé de torturer.

"- Et du coup tu voulais me voir pour... ?

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que j'aie forcément besoin d'une raison pour voir mon ami ?" _Erza qui s'offusqua faussement de la sorte n'augurait rien de bon._ " Non. Simplement il fait beau et les jardins de la propriété sont sublimes. Je me demandais si tu n'avais pas envie de te balader avec moi ? On en profiterait pour discuter rien que tous les deux."

Ce n'était pas une proposition c'était un ordre.  
Grey se demanda si il n'était pas temps de faire son testament.  
Il se sentait vraiment mal barré.  
En fait, il était vraiment mal barré.

Un peu flippé -quand bien même il ne l'avouerait pas- il se résigna à suivre son amie aux cheveux écarlates dans les dédales de la propriété.


	16. Chapitre - 14

_« Il ne sert à rien d'éprouver les plus beaux sentiments si l'on ne parvient pas à les communiquer. »  
Citation de Stefan Zweig_

Effectivement, Grey devait bien reconnaître que Erza avait raison : les jardins étaient tout simplement magnifiques dans leur floraison nouvelle qui témoignaient du début du printemps, et nul doute que le mariage qui se tiendrait en ces lieux dans presque deux semaines profitera d'un cadre somptueux.  
Cependant le garçon connaissait assez la mage chevalière pour savoir qu'elle ne l'avait pas traîné jusque sur les sentiers de graviers pour débattre de la couleur des bégonias.  
Elle devait avoir d'autres objectifs.

Ce n'est pas que Grey était de nature particulièrement impatiente mais il est vrai que ce silence peu commun n'était pas forcément pour le rassurer et il préférait de loin que son amie crache le morceau de suite plutôt que de le laisser languir une seconde de plus dans cette foutue attente, un peu stressante qui ne faisait que s'amplifier avec le mutisme de la demoiselle. Du reste, il se débrouillerai pour gérer le problème -plus ou moins gros mais qu'il espérait franchement moins que plus- une fois la grenade désamorcée.

"-Erza...

\- Oui ?

\- Parle bon sang ! Arrête de tourner autour du pot !" étrangement, elle sembla amusée, loin de prendre la mouche, et décida avec un sourire angélique de commencer la torture de Grey... Si elle n'était pas déjà commencée.

"- Et bien je voulais savoir...

\- Savoir quoi ?

\- Ce que ça te fait d'être amoureux de Lucy." le jeune homme marqua un temps d'arrêt, un long temps d'arrêt. Il observa ses options, il aurait espérer s'en tirer avec un mensonge comme à son habitude mais... Mais il parlait avec Erza. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Pas cette fois-ci.  
Parce qu'il connaissait assez son amie pour savoir qu'elle n'attendait pas la moindre confirmation. Simplement qu'il crache le morceau.  
Plus le droit de fuir.

"- La même chose que d'habitude." Erza marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à un " _Oïww ! C'est trop mignon ils répondent pareil !_ " Mais elle se reprit bien vite, Grey semblait prêt à ne rien cacher, elle devait sauter sur cette occasion avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

"- Parce que tu es amoureux d'elle d'habitude ? Tu veux dire que tu ne joues pas juste la comédie ?

\- Ouep." une simple affirmation. Désinvolte, taciturne, comme si il n'était pas plus affecté que ça par le sujet.  
Son amie n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Il jouait un rôle, une nouvelle forme de timidité supplémentaire, une timidité à la Grey Fullbuster.

"- Attends quoi ?! Je pensais que tu serais plus coriace que Lucy moi ! Que je galérerais à te faire avouer ! Que je devrais te menacer ! Te battre ! Tu n'es pas drôle ! Pas drôle du tout même ! Je suis déçue !" Il s'arrêta, dévisagea son amie puis éclata d'un rire un peu plus bancal qu'à l'ordinaire.

"- Ah quoi bon Erza ? Je ne m'en serais pas tiré. J'avais pas envie de batailler pour cacher un secret que tu aurais finit par m'extirper de toute façon..." elle sembla comprendre.

"- Il avait finit par te peser trop lourd ce secret n'est-ce pas ?" Grey préféra ignorer la question. C'était tellement trop évident, trop pitoyable, trop pathétique, il faisait mieux d'éluder.

"- Alors comme ça Lucy a finit par avouer pour ses sentiments ? Je pensais qu'elle les emmènerait dans sa tombe, parfois elle semble vouloir les cacher plus que moi.

-Oui c'est... Je... ATTENDS QUOI ?! TU ES AU COURANT QUE LUCY T'AIME ?" il hocha la tête, à nouveau désinvolte, comme si ça n'avait pas plus d'importance que ça. Erza attrapa son bras, arrêtant brutalement son cheminement, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

"- Tu es sérieux Fullbuster ? Tu es entrain de me dire que tu savais que tes sentiments sont réciproques et tu ne tentes rien ?

\- Bah ouais." il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux. Elle grogna.

"- Dis moi au moins -je t'en supplie- que tu n'es pas au courant depuis longtemps.

\- Désolé je suis pas assez fou pour te mentir." il haussa les épaules, toujours le regard ailleurs incapable de croiser celui de son amie, mais tentant un sourire.

"- Putain Grey fais pas le con ! Combien de temps ?

\- Je sais pas moi ? Je m'en doutais depuis au moins deux, ou trois ans sans compter les évènements de l'Ile Tenrô.

\- Doutais ? Tu ne doutes plus maintenant ?

\- Nan. Ca fait ptêt un peu plus d'un an que je suis sûr que Lucy m'aime." Erza étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Il avait compris avant tout le monde. Avant Mira' même. Et probablement qu'il s'en doutait avant même que Lucy ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit. Etait-ce vraiment Grey devant elle ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas... Rien de tout cela ne lui ressemblait à dire vrai. Ni tomber amoureux, ni le cacher, surtout si c'était réciproque.

\- Je ne comprends pas... Comment as-tu sut ?" il haussa de nouveau ses épaules, ses yeux tombant dans le vague, dans ses souvenirs même.

"- C'était il y a plus d'un an. Maintenant, je crois que ça fait presque un an et demi en fait... La soirée d'Halloween, que Mira' avait organisé à la guilde tu te souviens ?" Erza hocha la tête à son tour, recherchant dans sa mémoire, tout se dont elle pouvait se rappeler de ce jour-là. Pas grand chose en fait. Juste que Mira' avait joué la Cupidémone et malgré son tempérament de chieuse elle avait tout fait pour que tout le monde passe une soirée de folie, même Luxus le grognon. D'ailleurs, elle devait penser à demander à l'ainée des Strauss ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux là et... Et ce n'était pas du tout le sujet.

"- Vaguement oui. Raconte." Et Grey s'exécuta. Au fond, peut-être que la jeune mage aux cheveux écarlates avait raison, peut-être que ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il portait ce secret. Bien trop longtemps pour toutes ses dissimulations et ses mystères, ces saloperies qui avait finit par le bouffer et qu'il n'arrivait tout juste plus à supporte. Trop longtemps oui. Grey avait enfin besoin de parler. Parler avant d'exploser.

 **-** C'était l'automne d'il y a deux ans.  
Grey savait pertinemment qu'à cette période de l'année, Lucy commençait toujours à râler. Elle n'aimait ni le froid, ni les couleurs qui se fanaient, et la perspective de devoir se rhabiller plus chaudement sous peine de pneumonie ne l'enchantait guère.  
Pourtant pour Grey, c'était sans aucune doute la plus belle des saisons. Il avait toujours aimé en rire d'ailleurs, car, contrairement aux idées reçues, sa nature de mages des glaces ne lui imposaient pas le moins du monde d'idolâtrer l'hiver.  
Non, définitivement, sa saison favorite était sans conteste l'automne. Ses couleurs ocres et rousses, qui semblait vouloir tenter d'égaler le soleil, ses températures plus fraîches, sa mélancolie dansante, omniprésente dans toutes les rues, tous les regards. L'automne arrivait, se posait ainsi qu'un prince venu d'ailleurs, avec ses coutumes et ses sourires de vieux monsieur millénaire.  
Grey aimait voir les gens profiter avec empressement des dernières faibles chaleurs pour aller se promener, une écharpe nouer autour du cou. Voir les enfants ramasser les marrons et s'amuser à shooter leur coques. Il aimait marcher dans les feuilles mortes échouées sur son chemin, qui craquait sous son pied avec cette même sublime mélodie désarticulée que chaque année. Il aimait plus que toutes les autres cette saisons qui semblait être un bon compromis entre l'humain qu'il était, et le froid qui parcourait son cœur de part en part.

Il en était venu au 31 octobre. Grey fêterait ses 21 ans le mois prochain. En temps normal, il ne se rappelait jamais des dates, et donnait le jour que l'on était lui restait une mission impossible. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, il savait pertinemment que c'était le 31 octobre parce que cela faisait presque un mois que Mirajane saoulait toute la guilde au grand complet quand à cette date. Etrangement, Guildarts avait pris une longue mission juste la semaine dernière. Arrivant le Jour-J, Grey se demandait franchement si il n'aurait pas dut faire de même.  
Sérieusement ? Quelle idée saugrenue d'organiser un bal d'Halloween ? Et en plus ! Pas n'importe quel bal d'Halloween ! Non ! Cela aurait été beaucoup, beaucoup trop simple ! Et pas assez sadique !  
Non voyons ! C'était un bal d'Halloween à la Cupidémone !

Grey se retint de jurer. Sous ses faux airs angéliques, la barmaid avait expressément expliqué le deal de la soirée. C'était simple en fait, ou du moins en théorie... Elle avait -on ne savait comment- enchanté un chapeau haut-de-forme, qu'elle avait ensuite posé dans un coin de la guilde, sur une petite table, quand même relativement en évidence. Elle avait appelé cela -étrangement- " _la loterie démoniaque_ " (Et Grey comme quelques autres s'était soudain demandé si le " _démoniaque_ " faisait réellement référence à la fête d'octobre, ou bien à autre chose, de probablement pire). Ce soi-disant hasard marchait simplement, il fallait que juste chaque mage de la guilde y passe avant la soirée et y tire un petit papier. A première vue, les petits morceaux de feuilles étaient totalement et absolument tous vierges, mais en réalité, ce n'était pas le cas, pas du tout même. Quand un mage tirait un papier -et peu importe lequel- le papier une fois déplié indiquait le costume que ce mage devait obligatoirement porter le jour du bal et ne devait en aucun cas en révéler la nature au préalable d'ailleurs, à qui que ce soit.  
Officiellement, c'était censé créer l'effet de surprise, et puis donner les costumes les plus flippants et les plus originaux possibles " _jouant dans une autre catégorie que les idées que vos petites cervelles décérébrées auraient put trouver seules._ "  
Mais Grey n'était pas idiot. Pas du tout même, et, il ne connaissait Mirajane que trop bien pour savoir que la Cupidémone avait probablement un plan foireux derrière la tête. Un plan où le mot " _couple_ " résonnait probablement beaucoup trop souvent.

Le jeune homme, acceptant malgré tout les règles du jeu, tira son petit papier dans ce chapeau si moche qu'il n'aurait jamais osé mettre.  
Le sort tomba : _Ange déchu_.  
Grey aurait bien voulut grogner que cette idée était totalement stupide, mais honnêtement, elle ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, Grey apprit que Mirajane avait convié personnellement et au nom du maître toutes les guildes amies - y compris La Sorcière Criminelle - à ce qu'on avait appelé " _Le bal d'Halloween de Fairy Tail_ ". Là, le jeune homme fut définitivement persuadé qu'il y avait un gros traquenard. Un très, très gros traquenard.  
Par la suite, il avait passé plusieurs journées d'affilées à tirer les vers du nez à l'ainée des Strauss.  
Cette dernière ne lui avait jamais répondu clairement. Tantôt vague, tantôt évasive, tantôt éludant tout bonnement ses questions, la meilleure réponse -quoique que très sibylline- qu'il parvint à obtenir fut : " _En réalité, la loterie démoniaque ne donne à personne le même costume... Ou presque. A chaque fois, deux personnes ont à porter un costume identique ou complémentaire, disons que c'est petit jeu. On verra qui comprendra. Hihi._ "  
Et puis elle avait tout simplement filé, probablement apporter leurs commandes à Macao et Wakaba, ou bien une nouvelle ration d'alcool à Kana.  
Par la suite, Grey n'avait pas chercher à comprendre plus, connaissant assez Mirajane Strauss pour savoir qu'elle resterait aussi muette que la tombe de sa sœur-pas-vraiment-morte.

Il avait finit par trouver son costume d'ailleurs, après quelques recherches. C'était resté simple, il n'avait, ni l'envie de se casser la tête à chercher, ni l'envie de se fringuer comme un clown. Des cheveux un peu plus décoiffés qu'à l'ordinaire, un pantalon noir un peu déchiré et des chaussures noires brillantes qu'il enlèverait dès son arrivée à la guilde. Il avais choisis de rester volontairement -pour une fois- torse nu, ses pectoraux, son flanc et son bras droits étaient pris et parcourus de nombreux motifs tribaux, sombres et complexes, qui s'entremêlaient et se divisait de partout, qui faisait de son corps comme une œuvre d'art, ou bien une œuvre de guerre, marqué par les stigmates du mal (il devait d'ailleurs avouer qu'il n'était pas peu fier de cette idée, et puis Meldy et Ultear qui -étant présentes pour la fête- avaient acceptés de l'aider pour les tatouages, s'étaient littéralement surpassées avec l'encre magique que Grey avait acheté au magasin de costume. Elle était de bonne facture et la fille aux cheveux roses avait sifflé devant le petite flacon d'encre qui ne s'enlèverait que lorsque Grey le souhaiterait). Enfin, pour couronner le tout, de longues ailes noires étaient accrochées magiquement dans son dos, au niveau de ses omoplates, et faisaient de lui un sublime ange déchu, peut-être même plus vrai que nature.

Il se demandait qui porterait un costume identique au sien, et ce que porterait Lucy. Cette pensée lui arrachait un grognement. Il avait beau avoir accepté l'évidence, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il acceptait l'idée d'être tombé profondément amoureux de sa camarade et amie. Et puis d'abord, elle était blonde et lui, bah il avait jamais eu de faible pour les blondes ! Alors peut-être que ça finirait par partir hein ?  
C'est triste à dire mais on essaye toujours de se rassurer comme on peut.

A limite, Grey, n'avait pas réellement peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques non, plutôt de l'inverse. Et malheureusement pour lui, chacun des éléments et des petits indices qui avait commencé à récolter de façon obsessive à chaque fois que Lucy se trouvait dans les parages ou bien qu'elle était le sujet de la conversation tendaient à prouver que le cœur de Grey s'était probablement fait un copain.  
En fait, absolument tout l'indiquait. Du sourire un peu étrange de la blonde qui semblait être le seule à avoir droit de le recevoir, à ses joues rouges quand il la taquinait, sa peau dont les poils se dressaient brusquement quand il l'effleurait, ses tremblements quand il se tenait près d'elle, sa façon de s'énerver quand il s'incrustait chez elle par la fenêtre sans prévenir, et qui se trouvait être différente que celle qu'elle réservait à Natsu ou à Erza, sa timide soudaine quand ils se retrouvaient juste tous les deux, et j'en passe et des meilleures !  
... Non. Définitivement, tout semblait indiquer qu'il était loin de laisser Lucy indifférente. Et si il n'y croyait pas encore tout à fait totalement, il se doutait bien qu'il cherchait à se bercer d'illusions. Pourtant, personne n'avait compris, aperçus les signes qu'il apercevait lui. Mais son cerveau rejetait inlassablement cet argument, en ripostant que pour lui, personne ne remarquait rien de l'affection qu'il entretenait pour la Constellationniste, allant bien plus loin que la simple amitié fraternelle.

C'est en arrivant le soir de la fête, qu'il capta enfin le sens des paroles de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs neige. D'abord, il y a eu Natsu et Lisanna, tous les deux déguisés en zombies, ensuite Léon et Juvia l'un et l'autre en vampire et en casse-croûte pour vampire, Arzak et Biska couples d'Hommes des cavernes, Wendy et Roméo en infermière et docteur ensanglantés -quoique que leurs costumes fut moins rouges que leurs joues-, Gadjeel et Levy en pirate et sirène, Frosh dans son habituel costume de grenouille rose, dont Lector portait le modèle identique en jaune... mais il compris vraiment en voyant Erza et un homme qu'il devina être Jellal vêtus tous les deux d'un costume de super-héros masqué, Erza rouge à points noirs -comme une coccinelle- et Jellal un costume entièrement fait d'une matière qui ressemblait à du simili-cuir noir -y compris pour le masque- et dont on lui avait accroché étrangement deux oreilles de chat noir dans sa masse de cheveux bleus.

Par tous les dieux... La Cupidémone n'avait pas prévu de fêter simplement Halloween, mais la Saint-Valentin aussi !

Réalisant soudain que quelqu'un devrait probablement être habillé comme lui, il plongea son regard dans la foule, son cœur battant soudain plus vite. Se pourrait-il que... ?

"- Grey ?" une voix l'extirpa de ses recherches. Il se retourna du plus rapidement qu'il pouvait et même peut-être plus, faisant craquer sa nuque de façon affreuse. Aie.

Lucy se tenait devant lui, vêtue d'une longue robe bustier noire à fine bretelles reliées par un nœud dans la nuque qui dénudait une grande partie de son dos. Elle était déchirée par endroit et ses jupons s'étiraient en longs morceaux de tissus inégaux et grossièrement découpés jusqu'à tomber sur le sol, trainant sur le parquet de la guilde, cachant plus ou moins les pieds de la jeune femme, eux aussi nus. Une fente coupait l'étoffe, et la robe fendue sur le côté laissait sans problème apercevoir ses longues jambes interminables, blanches et rosées, qui aurait fait se damner n'importe quel homme doué de raison, mais Grey probablement encore plus. De longues mitaines de dentelles noires troués et déchirés couvraient la peau de ses bras jusqu'à un peu plus haut que ses coudes, finissant comme des rubans qui se mouraient quelques par dans son dos. Un voile en tissus d'un noir transparent pendait à ses bras, comme seul gilet pour la réchauffer en cas de froid. Ses cheveux d'or avait été détachés, voletaient faiblement derrière elles, s'agitaient au moindre de ses mouvement. Elle les avait surmontés d'un diadème de métal et de pierres noires, dont la plus grosse tombait joliment sur le milieu de son front. Elle était plus maquillée que d'habitude et dans des tons très sombres, mais ce n'était pas vulgaire, et d'ailleurs, ça lui allait bien. Une même pierre était accrochée sur un collier autour de son cou. Enfin, dans son dos, se déployaient de grandes ailes d'un noir sombre.  
Lucy était costumée en ange déchue, elle aussi.

BORDEL. C'était quoi le délire de Mira' à la fin ?

Grey avait pensé à aller voir la démone sur le champ. Il voulait comprendre, il voulait des explications. Sur le champ même. Mais le sourire de Lucy l'avait empêché de le faire, lui avait coupé tout envie de partir. Elle était belle ce soir-là. Tellement trop belle.  
Si Grey s'était écouté, il l'aurait kidnappé dans un endroit sombre, à l'abri des regards et lui aurait enlevé cette robe qui ne lui allaient que trop bien.  
Il n'avait rien exprimé de ce désir pourtant ne l'avait même pas laissé apercevoir. Il s'était contenté de rester lui-même, ainsi qu'on joue un rôle, dans cette sensation désagréable qui ne lui était que trop présente ces temps-si.

Passé les rires un peu gênés de porter le même costume, Lucy et lui s'étaient rapidement détendus. Ils étaient restés ensemble toute la soirée, riant, buvant et discutant. Lucy avait même réussi à trainer son coéquipier sur la piste de danse, et, fait étrange, il avait même accepté de rester quand la musique était passée à quelque chose de plus lent et de plus romantique : un slow. Ceci dit, il avait été étonnée quand la musique juste après pris des accents torrides et sensuels, et que Lucy s'était légèrement détachée de lui, les joues rouges, juste le temps de lui sourire, avant de se laisser emporter dans un collé-serré endiablé, qui la rendait beaucoup trop attirante aux yeux du jeune homme. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il avait bien put réussir à retenir toutes ses pulsions sur le moment.

La soirée s'était laissée coulée, rapidement, impossible à arrêter, ainsi qu'un courant d'eau, que la chute des grains de sables dans un sablier. Impassible, fugace et éternelle. Comme un souvenir chaud qu'on garde sur le cœur pour le réchauffer quand il fait trop froid dehors. Fragmentée et solidaire, au fond n'est-il pas vrai qu'on garde le sourire de ce qu'on aime au fond de nous malgré la mort et tous les problèmes ?

Sur les derniers coups de la nuit, alors que la guilde se vidait des derniers fêtards, Grey se proposa spontanément pour ramener Lucy. Sa douce amie titubait un peu trop pour la laisser faire le chemin jusqu'à chez elle toute seule, surtout si elle passait près de la rivière.

Lucy était drôle, quand elle était bourrée et qu'elle ne savait plus comment marcher. Pour te dire, sa personnalité ne changeait pas réellement d'à l'habitude mais elle avait l'alcool joyeux et affectif, puis faut dire que Grey -lui même pas tout à fait sobre- ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne, à se marrer pour un rien.  
On ne pouvait pas être amoureux de quelqu'un si on ne l'avait pas vu sous tous les états, toutes les sensations, tous les sentiments.  
Et Grey pouvait le dire. Lui, il avait vu Lucy sous toutes les coutures. Il connaissait son catalogue d'émotions par cœur et se qui en découlait, de la Lucy toute guillerette à la Lucy énervée.  
Il la connaissait sobre et bourrée. D'ailleurs, même quand elle voyait floue il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver charmante et attrayante et...  
Non, définitivement Grey pouvait le dire et sans mentir et sans se tromper et sans exagérer, Lucy était bel et bien la fille qu'il aimait. Ca ne faisait aucun doute.

Il aimait Lucy. Grey Fullbuster aimait Lucy Heartfilia ! Il avait envie de le crier sur tout les toits -ou peut-être était-ce l'alcool qui coulait dans son sang qui souhaitait cela ?-. Il voulait le crier en pleine rue, la maintenant, tout de suite et sur le champ. Il voulait que le monde entier le sache. Il voulait que Lucy, sa tendre Lucy, sa douce Lucy, sa folle furieuse de Lucy le sache.

Il voulait l'arrêter, arrêter ses pas, stopper leur avancée alors qu'ils n'étaient même qu'à quelques rues de la guilde et encore loin de l'appartement de la jeune femme. Il voulait la regarder dans le yeux, et prendre son visage en coupe pour qu'elle et ses joues rouges ne fuient pas timidement son regard. Il voulait la mettre au fait, il voulait voir dans ses yeux combien elle ne pouvait y croire. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne, il voulait voir le cheminement de la peur jusqu'à la joie dans ses yeux. Il voulait laisser à Lucy le temps de l'imaginer faire, de comment il allait jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux avant de poser une lèvre timide sur la sienne, doucement au début pour ne pas l'effrayer, et puis bestialement par la suite pour qu'elle découvre toute l'étendue de cette passion qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il voulait le faire réellement.  
Il voulait... Il voulait...  
Il ne fit rien.

Ce n'est pas tant qu'il doutait de ses sentiments ou de ceux de la blonde -cette soirée avait définitivement effacer tout ses doutes sur le sujet-.  
Il aurait aimé croire que c'était l'alcool, qu'il savait que la jeune fille avait ingurgité. Ouais, il aurait aimé croire que c'est parce qu'en bon gentleman il n'aurait jamais embrassé une fille ivre pour sa toute première fois -ou du moins pas une fille qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait-. Il aurait aimé croire qu'en garçon amoureux il ne souhaitait pas la voir ivre pour leur premier baiser, que ce n'était pas vraiment les conditions adéquates.  
Il aurait aimé le croire... Vraiment... Mais il savait pertinemment que c'était loin d'être la vérité, et que la raison était toute autre.

Alors il ne fit rien. Il se contenta de la regarder. Lucy marchait à quelques pas devant lui, tenant les jupes de sa robe pour ne pas marcher dessus avec les ballerines qu'elle avait enfilé au moment de leur départ. Les quelques boissons qu'elle avait avalé au cours de la soirée l'empêchait d'avoir réellement froid, au tout du moins autant qu'elle aurait dut pour une nuit d'automne à se balader dans les rues de sa ville, les bras presque totalement dénudée. Malgré tout, elle tremblait quand même, sans s'en rendre réellement compte. Grey n'avait pas se problème, il était mage des glaces, le froid est, et restait son ami de toujours. Son torse quasiment tout le temps nu l'indiquait bien, souvent à son malheur d'ailleurs. Comme ce soir. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune veste à lui prêter, comme tout homme galant aurait fait. Tant pis. On allait faire avec les moyens du bord.

"-Hmmm... Grey... Qu'est ce que tu fais au juste là ?" lui avait-elle demandé, pas forcément hyper alerte quant à tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour d'elle.  
Le jeune l'avait rejoint en trois grandes enjambées, passant un bras autour de son cou comme si c'était normal, comme si il l'avait toujours fait et qu'il n'avait rien d'étrange. "Comme si ils formaient un couple." aurait pensé Lucy si elle s'était trouvé en pleine possession de tous ses moyens.  
Il l'avait collé contre elle du plus qu'il pouvait sans entraver sa marche, déjà un peu bancale.

"- Tu as froid." avait-il répondu comme si c'était une évidence. Elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin. C'est ce qu'il y avait de bien avec l'alcool sûrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait repris la parole, faisant remarquer que le corps de son ami était bien plus chaud qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Il avait répondu du tac au tac, maugréant que c'était logique, qu'il était un être humain avant d'être un glaçon sur pattes et que sa température corporelle était similaire à celle de tous les autres humains - Natsu excepté.

Suite à cela, leur trajet resta plutôt silencieux, quand bien même la blondinette pris quelques fois la parole pour commenter et déblatérer sur les étoiles qui illuminaient le ciel nocturne pour le peu de temps qu'il restait avant l'aurore.  
Grey ne pouvait s'empêcher -niais d'amour comme il l'était- de la trouver superbe, quand elle parlait des étoiles. Elle semblait presque parler de ses amis. C'était un peu le cas, quand on voyait les relations qu'elle entretenait avec tous ses esprits, du plus faible au plus puissant.

Au début Grey, avait crut à tort que s'était une magie de faibles, qui envoyaient de pauvres esprits se battre à leur place. Lucy avait sauvagement détrompé tous ses aprioris dès le premier pas qu'elle avait fait dans la guilde.  
Elle n'envoyait personne se battre pour elle ou à sa place. Elle se battait avec ses esprits, à leur côtés. Elle les considérait comme des alliés, des être vivants, et non des armes. Là se faisait toute la différence.

En observant leur regard de Lucy qui se baladait presque émerveillé entre lui et le ciel étoilé, l'alcool rappela à Grey une pensée qui hantait parfois ses insomnies.  
Lucy... Lucy était un peu comme une étoile filante ou un météore, belle bien sûr mais dangereuse surtout. Elle avait cette course à accomplir, cette trajectoire pré-dessinée, prédestinée. Peut-être qu'elle resterait en orbite autour du monde pour des milliers et des milliers d'années. Mais Grey savait que le moindre obstacle pouvait la faire chuter. Lucy se relevait à chaque fois, s'était toujours relevée, mais viendrait tôt ou tard le jour elle ne se relèverait plus. Grey redoutait ce jour plus que n'importe quel autre. Il redoutait surtout d'être l'élément déclencheur. La cause de la chute de cette étoile qu'il vénérait tant. Il savait que c'était possible. Que c'était même plus que trop probable. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas.  
Il se souvenait parfaitement bien de sa mère qui, petit, lui disait souvent qui fallait partir à la poursuite de ses rêves, mais pas cours après les étoiles filantes. Parce que c'était trop dangereux, trop mortel, parce qu'elle finirait par tomber tôt ou tard, parce qu'elle ne laisserait derrière elle qu'un immense trou vide et de la poussière, des cendres. Parce que de toute façon personne ne pouvait les attraper, les capturer, les emprisonner, que c'était impossible. Parce qu'il n'en ressortirait qu'avec les mains brûlées, des cloques aux doigts, des ampoules au pieds.  
Malheureusement, elle ne lui avait jamais dit, jamais eut le temps de lui dire comment il aurait dut faire. Et Grey se retrouvait là comme ça, seul et incertain, ne sachant que faire depuis que son plus grand rêve était justement devenu une étoile filante.

Lucy s'était arrêtée devant la façade de son immeuble, insensible au flot de pensées qui noyait son meilleur ami. Ne s'en rendant tout simplement pas compte.

Elle s'était écarté d'un pas ou deux, ne sachant que dire. Ne voulant pas monter, ne voulant pas voir Grey partir, mais trop timide pour lui dire pourquoi, trop timide pour lui demander de rester, quand bien même l'alcool.  
Grey l'avait regardé encore une fois, de bas en haut, de haut en bas, et puis encore une fois, un autre aller-retour. Elle était belle. Toujours aussi belle qu'en début de soirée, malgré ses cheveux qui avaient fini par être totalement décoiffés sur les coups de minuit.

L'alcool, les rayons de la lune, le doux sourire de Lucy... Il ne savait pas ce qui avait fait pencher la balance. Il ne savait pas, il n'avait jamais su, il ne savait toujours pas.  
Qui avait voulut embrasser qui en premier ? Qui l'avait réellement fait ? Qui avait comblé le vide qui les séparait l'un de l'autre ? Y avait-il seulement eu quelqu'un pour le faire ? Ou n'était-ce au fond qu'une attraction démoniaque qui les avait tous les deux poussé vers l'objet de leurs désirs les plus profonds, les plus secrets, les plus enfouis ? Ses lèvres s'étaient retrouvées sur celle de son amie avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Honnêtement, ce n'était pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé. Il n'était pas assez saoul pour perdre la notion de ce qu'il faisait, mais il l'était trop pour garder le contrôle. Ils n'étaient pas dans leur état normal.  
Les respirations des deux très jeunes adultes se mêlaient à celle de l'autre, jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'une. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Le baiser resta chaste, malgré la boisson, la fatigue et l'envie.  
C'était simplement leurs lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre. Une main dans les cheveux, une autre sur la joue.

L'alcool rendait les souvenirs flous. Grey se souvenait simplement que tout cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de secondes. Que Lucy s'était brusquement écartée, en comprenant ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire.  
Elle avait tenté vainement de bégayer quelque chose qui était resté incompréhensible. Grey avait eu largement le temps de lire toute la panique dans ses yeux noisettes.

Grey avait eu largement le temps de la voir s'enfuir, sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour la retenir. Il aurait voulu. Il aurait voulu le faire. Lui courir après la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer, lui promettre que ce n'était ni un mirage, ni un rêve, ni un cauchemar. Il aurait voulu la rattraper, lui dire tout ce qu'il gardait sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps, lui avouer tout ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.  
Il aurait voulu tant de choses... Il était resté paralysé.

 _On ne court pas après les étoiles filantes..._ Non. Cette fois-ci il aurait dut.  
Tout plutôt que d'écouter ses démons intérieurs. Tout plutôt que de commettre ses plus grosses erreurs. 

Il était arrivé à la guilde tard le lendemain. Dans les derniers même. Ses yeux était marqués par la fatigue, son visage aussi, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.  
Il s'était assis au bar, attendant que Mirajane soit libre, pour capter son attention.  
Quand se fut chose faite il la salua rapidement, ne voulant pas passer par quatre chemin pour obtenir les réponses aux questions qui le taraudait.

"- Je ne comprends pas Mira' ! Je comprends pas ! Maintenant que la fête est passée, s'il te plait, explique moi comment marchait ta foutue loterie !

\- T'expliquer quoi ?" avait-elle demandé d'une voix faussement innocente malgré son sourire mutin alors qu'elle essuyait un énième verre.

"- Tu sais très bien. Ca nous foutait selon les couples que tu voulais créer hein ?" elle parti dans un petit rire.

"- Les couples que je voulait créer ? Nan, pas tout à fait. Autrement, Nab ne se serait pas retrouvé costumé en Crieur d'affiches.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors, ma loterie démoniaque a été conçu grâce à un sort plutôt puissant je dois l'avouer... Je n'en suis pas peu fière d'ailleurs." Grey et son manque de sommeil enrageait. Cette foutue Cupidémone allait-elle lâcher le morceau à la fin. Croisant le regard du mages des glaces en posant son torchant sur le bar, Mirajane sut qu'elle ne pouvait garder le suspens plus longtemps si elle souhaitait que son ami garde l'intégralité du peu de santé mental qu'il avait sut conserver.

"- Tu vois Grey, le fait est que -grâce à un mécanisme complexe- la loterie sondait les sentiments des gens. Ne se retrouvaient costumer de la même façon que ceux qui ressentait des sentiments réciproques l'un envers l'autre. C'est encore mieux qu'un filtre de vérité !" gloussa-t-elle de sa joie qui balançait entre celle d'un ange et celle d'un démon.

"- Mais... Mais... Mais alors... ?

\- Oui Grey. Tu as compris. Lucy et toi ressentez exactement la même chose. En toute honnêteté d'ailleurs, vous êtes probablement le couple auquel je m'attendais le moins. Je suis agréablement surprise et...

\- Grey... Je peux te parler s'il te plait ?" le jeune homme se retourna vers la voix qui avait fait cesser la diatribe de la barmaid, et le futur interrogatoire qu'elle lui réservait.  
Lucy aussi semblait fatigué, tout comme lui. Par chance elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu le sujet de la conversation qu'elle avait interrompu.

Grey hocha la tête, acceptant de la suivre, sous le regard fixé de la Cupidémone qui se réjouissait probablement encore de son plan machiavélique pour la fête d'Halloween.

Il avait suivit la jeune fille jusque dans une minuscule impasse derrière la guilde, la où ils seraient sûrs que personne ne pouvaient les voir ou les entendre, pas même des Chasseurs de Dragons.  
Il avait chaud. Trop chaud. Plus que d'habitude.  
Au regard de Lucy, Grey savait déjà pertinemment ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Il attendait la sentence ainsi qu'un condamné, muet, impassible, tentant de garder sa fierté auprès de lui parce que c'est tout ce qui lui restait.  
Ce qu'il pouvait être con parfois.  
Souvent même.

Il resta terriblement silencieux, écoutant chaque mots de Lucy, chacune de ses phrases qui lui déchiraient le cœur, sentant son esprit les graver contre son gré, histoire de le faire souffrir même quand elle ne sera plus là.  
Il le savait. Il le savait. Il le savait qu'il aurait dut lui dire une bonne fois pour toute. Que si il l'avait embrassé ce n'est pas parce qu'il était saoul mais bien sur le coup d'une autre ivresse, qu'elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fous.  
Et lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme un dingue.

Il aurait dut. Il n'avait rien fait. Il lui avait laissé toutes ces illusions stupides et ces mensonges qu'elle croyait pourtant vrai. Simplement avait-il hoché la tête, quand elle lui avait demandé si il était capable de tout oublier, faire comme si de rien, rester son ami comme avant.  
C'était un mensonge. Mais sans doute ne le saurait-elle jamais.

Immobile comme une statue de glace, il l'avait regardé s'éloigner de lui, retourner à la guilde dans un sourire un peu forcé, avec pour seul fond sonore le bruit des passants dans les rues plus loin, et le celui de leurs deux cœurs qui se brisaient, inexorablement. **-**

Erza le regardait les yeux ronds. Comme si elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
C'était fou. Fou et illogique. Même pour un mage de Fairy Tail.

"- Attends là... Grey... Tu es entrain de dire que tu savais donc que c'était vraiment réciproque entre toi et Lucy de façon sûre et certaine et que tu n'as rien fait ?

\- Ouais...

\- Mais pourquoi ?

-... Parce que...

\- Oh Grey... " _elle posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Il ne releva même pas la tête de ces gravillons au sol qu'il fixait attentivement depuis de nombreuses minutes._ " Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire hein ? Je ne me moquerai pas. Je ne te jugerai pas. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je le sais oui..." il eut un sourire un peut fatigué, un peu mélancolique, un peu triste, pour venir barrer sa figure, qu'Erza ne remarqua qu'à peine, tant son visage restait baissé.  
Elle ne rajouta rien de plus. Elle savait qu'il allait parler.

Et il allait parler oui. Dès qu'il retrouverait son foutu courage... Et tout ce qu'il avait bien put enfouir au plus profond de lui. Tout ce qu'il c'était démener pour cacher, masquer, tenter d'oublier depuis le temps.

"-Erza... Je..."


	17. Chapitre - 15

_"Quand je t'ai vu,  
J'ai eu peur de te rencontré.  
Quand je t'ai rencontré,  
J'ai eu peur de t'embrasser.  
Quand je t'ai embrassé,  
J'ai eu peur de t'aimer.  
Et maintenant que je t'aime,  
J'ai peur de te perdre. "  
Auteur Inconnu. _

"- Erza... Je... Je..." il releva la tête, un quart de seconde, juste le temps d'observer le regard compatissant, encourageant, que lui exprimait son amie.  
La jeune mage aux cheveux écarlates, elle, eut tout juste le temps de voir que les joues de Grey égalisaient avec la couleur de sa chevelure.  
Elle resta silencieuse. Elle devait lui laisser le temps. Il finirait par parler, elle le savait, elle le connaissait par cœur avec le temps, c'était son ami. 

Pourtant, avec le silence qui les entourait comme un épais manteau, Erza commençait à en douter quelque peu.  
Grey soupira et soupira encore. Il bégaya, butant sur la première personne du singulier comme si elle le provoquait en duel.  
Une bataille ? Il semblait en être le champ. C'était comme si un combat sans merci se livrait dans sa tête. Un combat entre sa volonté d'avouer et tout ce qu'il avait toujours tut, caché, gardé au fond de lui.

Soudain, il s'écarta rapidement, sans prévenir, et son mouvement surpris Erza qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir sortir ainsi de sa torpeur.  
Ahurie, elle l'observa avancer d'un pas aussi décidé que tremblant, se laisser tomber sur un banc de pierre qui bordait délicieusement l'allée. Elle prit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle devait le suivre, qu'il s'attendait à la voir arriver. Ou peut-être bien qu'il ne s'attendait plus à rien, plongé dans cet état de panique semi-léthargique qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Avait-il réellement si peur que ça de la réponse ?

Entendant les pas d'Erza lui indiquer qu'elle se rapprochait, il murmura des mots qu'elle ne put capter.

"- Grey... Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas entendu. Tu peux répéter s'il te plait ?" les trésors de douceurs qu'elle semblait prendre la peine de déployer pour tenter de le rassurer donnait au jeune homme la nausée. Comment pouvait-elle oser ? Il n'était pas faible ! Est-ce qu'elle le savait au moins ?!  
Faible... Si. Si. C'est ce qu'il était. Ce à quoi il ressemblait sur le moment même. Incapable d'avouer la moindre chose.  
Il semblait faible. Il ne l'était pas.  
De quoi avait-il peur ? De dire qu'il avait peur ?  
Il était faible ? Ou il ne l'était pas ?

"- JE N'AI RIEN FAIT PARCE QUE J'AI PEUR !" le cri qui sortit de la gorge de son ami comme on sortirait de l'Enfer acheva de l'estomaquer. Elle avait du mal à le suivre, du mal à le comprendre, du mal à joindre les deux bouts pour finalement terminer le puzzle qu'elle voyait s'étaler devant elle de façon confuse.  
Elle laissa s'échapper un doux soupir d'entre ses lèvres, en prenant place à côté de lui sur le banc. Elle ne voulait pas rester debout. A ce moment précis, elle était, et restait son égale. Pas une personne venue pour le juger.

"- Mais de quoi tu as peur Grey ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler comme à un gosse.

\- C'est vrai. Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question." il laissa s'échapper un mince sourire. Le tom soudain un peu plus métallique, elle ressemblait déjà plus à la fille qu'il connaissait. C'était assez comique d'ailleurs, au début il avait pensé qu'elle ferait tout pour lui faire cracher le morceau, tout et surtout la violence, alors qu'au final, elle semblait aussi douce qu'un agneau avec lui.

Il resta muet. Elle reposa sa question. Elle entendit son souffle, un peu plus erratique que d'orniraire qui fait office de réponse dans un premier temps.

"-... J'ai peur de tout.

\- Tout ?

\- Trop de choses.

\- Dis les moi.

\- Ah quoi bon ?" soupira-t-il. Elle haussa ses épaules, quand bien même il ne la regardait pas. " _A t'aider pensa-t-elle._ "

"- Je veux simplement savoir." Grey n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas là uniquement par curiosité.

"- Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Tu n'as qu'à laisser tout sortir comme ça te vient.

\- En vrac ?

\- Oui." confirma-t-elle dans un sourire.

Grey ne sut si il était paniqué ou bien soulagé de pouvoir enfin se confier.

"- Je sais pas... J'ai peur de tellement de chose. J'ai peur de la perdre. De lui faire du mal. De la blesser...

\- Enfin Grey c'est idiot ! Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Tu l'aimes non ?

\- JUSTEMENT JE L'AIME !" il avait bondit du banc de pierre comme un singe monté sur ressort. Erza fut de nouveau choquée de voir son ami réagir de façon si vive et brutale.

"- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

\- Essaye de m'expliquer ?" Il se mordit la lèvre. Cette fois-ci, la chevalière eut l'impression qu'il ne cherchait pas à se taire, mais plus qu'il n'acceptait pas de prononcer les mots qui se bousculaient sur ses lèvres. Comme si il les refusait.

"- Je... Je suis maudit...

\- Mau-Maudit ? Que racontes-tu comme bêtise ?

\- JE SUIS MAUDIT JE TE DIS !" il avait fixé Erza, une lueur de rage froide dans le regard. Et puis s'était soudain laissé retombé sur le banc, comme vidé de toute ses forces, serrant ses poings comme si cela aurait put l'aider à ne pas craquer.  
Erza n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il cherchait encore à protéger. A force de mettre tant et tant de barrières, restions nous protégés ? Non.

"- Je suis maudit... D'abord ma mère, Ul, Ultear... Toutes... Toutes les femmes que j'ai aimé... Toutes les femmes qui ont marqué ma vie... Elles sont mortes Erza ! Elles sont mortes ! Mortes ! Mortes ! Par ma faute en plus... Je... Je n'apporte que le malheur... Et Lucy... Lucy... Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais sut aimé... Je veux pas la perdre Erza... Et je veux pas la condamner à une douleur où à une mort certaine... Je veux pas... Je veux pas... Je m'en remettrais pas..."

Ca alors ! Si Erza s'y était attendu, à de tels raisons !  
Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Grey, dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Il releva la tête, presque amusé, en dépit de son état.  
Elle aussi. Elle aussi, elle faisait une belle handicapée sentimentale.

"- Grey écoute... " _il avait de nouveau détourné le regard, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait toute l'attention du mage des glaces._ " Je... Je comprends ta peur. Je la comprends tu sais ? Au fond, je pense que je suis bien placé pour la comprendre même. Avoir peur de s'attacher à nouveau, peur de perdre, peur de blesser, peur d'être vaincue, peur de se retrouver à terre... Quand on porte une armure on est comme... Protégé. Et c'est le cas. C'est ce que j'aime en fait dans les batailles -la seule chose que j'aime-. Quand on combat, toi, moi chaque membre de Fairy Tail, c'est toujours pour se protéger. Souvent, c'est pour se protéger, sur le plan physique, parce qu'on pourrait mourir si on ne le faisait pas. Mais tout aussi souvent, il y a... Il y a aussi le plan émotionnel. J'essaie de l'occulter la majeure partie du temps tu sais Grey ? Parce que j'ai longtemps pensé que les émotions pourraient jouer en ma défaveur lors d'un combat. Pas d'inattention, pas de pitié, pas de remords, pas de regrets, pas de sentiments. Juste pas de sentiments. C'est tellement plus simple de jouer le robot, la machine de guerre, l'armure vide. C'est tellement plus simple de faire semblant d'être préprogrammé, et qu'on a juste à suivre une tactique, un instinct, un schéma logique. C'est juste tellement plus rassurant de se dire qu'on ne peut rien ressentir, et fuir tout ce qui pourrait nous rappeler que la réalité et tout autre. C'est tellement plus simple de se laisser croire et de faire croire aux autres qu'absolument rien ne peut nous atteindre. C'est... Je crois que de toutes les peurs que je pourrais un jour te confesser, celles de mes propres sentiments est sûrement l'une des plus grandes. La Vie c'est comme un jeu de Poker... Après avoir perdu beaucoup, on angoisse forcément de rejouer. On ne veut plus miser sur le mauvais jeu de cartes, sur les mauvais atouts, on veut pas faire tapis et poser notre cœur, notre vie entière sur la table. On préfère se coucher. Même si on est seuls, même si on est dans le noir, dans une obscurité noire et obscure et poisseuse et opaque et qui nous colle à la peau. On pense qu'il est plus sage de ne pas rejouer, quitte à ne pas s'enrichir des trésors qu'on ne pourrait acheter autrement. On fait la _poker face_ que le temps a fini par nous apprendre pour nous protéger, on regarde les autres jouer, on ne joue plus, on se contente d'observer tout ce qui se passe comme un spectateur inutile et impassible. On fait croire que rien ne touche, rien ne nous atteint, on se contente de regarder la partie en se demandant quand est-ce que ça va _enfin_ se terminer.  
... Je comprends tout à fait que tu ais peur Grey. Je suis ton amie, je suis là pour ça, pour partager tes doutes et tes peurs... Seulement... Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils sont de mises ?"

Le jeune homme grogna. Haussa les épaules. Il n'arrivait plus à savoir.  
Au fond oui, peut-être qu'Erza était sans aucun doute la mieux placé pour le comprendre. La mieux placé pour l'aider... Après tout, avec Jellal... Cela paraissait évident. Comment avait-elle fait pour être si courageuse ? Et comment faisait-elle pour l'être encore ?

"- Je sais pas Erza. Je sais pas. Je sais pas. Je sais pas. Je sais plus. Je vis avec ce mur entre moi et le monde depuis tellement longtemps et je sais plus m'en défaire. Il me protège, il me rassure. Comme un gosse qui garde la veilleuse allumée pour ne pas voir les monstres nocturnes. J'ai tout vu, tout appris, j'ai grandis derrière ce mur, je me suis construis avec lui. Parfois je me rends compte que ma vision est probablement faussée, et que le prisme de mon mur de glace, de ce que je vois à travers ses fentes ne me montrent pas toute la vérité, ne me montre pas l'absolue Vérité avec un V majuscule. Mais je peux pas y faire grand chose. Je suis caché derrière ce mur depuis si longtemps je veux pas le lâcher. Comme toi avec tes armures. J'sais bien que t'est pas pleinement toi même quand tu n'en portes pas. Que t'es pas à l'aise, que tu te sens à découvert. C'est pareil pour moi et mon mur de glace. Je ne sais que trop bien qu'il m'empêche probablement d'avancer, qu'il est néfaste, qu'il me bloque, qu'il ne me permet pas de me construire comme il le faudrait. Avec lui, je suis comme la Tour de Pise, bancal et instable, attendant ma chute comme une sentence inexorable. Mais sans lui, ma chute est obligée. Je suis persuadé que sans lui, je ne pourrais pas rester debout. Sans lui, je me retrouverais dénudé. Et je ne veux pas être dénudé. Tu comprends.

\- Oui. Je comprends Grey. Néanmoins... Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a d'autres solutions ? D'autres façon de s'en sortir ?" il releva la tête, cette simple idée ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit.

"- Que ? Comment ?

\- Il est vrai que tu t'es relevé grâce à ce mur. Ce mur de glace que t'as érigé tout autour de toi pour te protéger de tout ce qui pourrait te remettre à terre. Seulement... Pauvre idiot... Ce qui te remettra à terre, tu l'as enfermé avec toi derrière toutes tes protections ! Les sentiments sont semblables à des chewing-gums collés sous la semelle de tes chaussures. Ils ne te lâcheront pas. Jamais. Ils ne te quitteront pas d'un pouce. Tu ne peux pas croire qu'ils resteront derrières tes douves et tes murailles. La seule chose qu'elle pourraient faire, à la limite, c'est de t'enfermer seul avec eux. Tu peux les fuir autant que tu veux Grey, mais à la fin, ils finiront toujours par te rattraper, et c'est à ce moment là que tu auras mal, parce qu'on ne gagne jamais face à ses propres sentiments. Tu n'as plus besoin de ce foutu mur de glace pour t'aider à tenir debout. Tu as Lucy maintenant. Elle n'attend que ça tu sais. Et tu seras enfin droit et stable, parce qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir te maintenir sur le droit chemin, à pouvoir te propulser vers le ciel. Même les plus belles plantes ont parfois besoin d'un tuteur pour s'épanouir dans et vers la lumière du soleil. Tu serais sa béquille, elle serai la tienne, il n'y aucun mal à ça. Elle est ce que tu cherches, ce que tu as toujours cherché. Elle est ton équilibre. J'en suis sûre.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

\- Parce que c'est évident. Parce que c'est mes convictions et que j'ai foi en mes convictions.

\- Tes... Convictions ? Oh Erza je t'en prie ! Ne me dit pas que tu crois en ses conneries d'âmes sœurs ?!

\- Non. Je n'y crois pas. Je suis persuadé qu'on nait seul et qu'on fait sa dernière heure seul, à la hauteur de ce que nous avons été, de ce que nous avons put être. Cependant, aussi sûr que nous sommes seuls à creuser notre tombe, nous sommes tous des être humains, des êtres vivants, avec un cœur qui bat et puis des sentiments. C'est dans notre nature, c'est inscrit dans nos gênes, on peut pas rester seuls. On est pas fait pour rester seuls. On a tous besoin de quelqu'un. D'une personne. Même si ce n'est qu'une seule personne. On a besoin d'elle. On a besoin d'elle aussi sûr qu'on finira tous pas mourir un jour ou l'autre. Il n'y aucun mal à être deux. A avancer ensemble. Avancer ensemble ça veut pas forcément dire : _" marions nous, ayons trois gamins, un chien, et une belle petite maison à la campagne avec une balançoire dans le jardin_. " Avancer ensemble ça veut simplement dire : " _vient prends ma main, on fait un bout de chemin ensemble, on voit où ça va nous mener_. " Et je sais que tu penses à Lucy en entendant cela. Grey, je te le répète encore une fois, la Vie, l'Amour, c'est comme le Poker, tu peux tout perdre et tout gagner. Mais tu ne pas ne pas jouer.

\- Et si les règles sont injustes ? Et si le jeu est truqué ? Et si les dés sont pipés ?

\- Surtout si ! Bien sûr que la Vie triche, qu'elle sait compter les cartes, qu'elle en cache dans ses manches ensanglantées. Mais tu peux gagner malgré tout. La Vie, c'est un jeu que tu es forcé de jouer, et si tu ne joues pas, tu es assuré de tout perdre. Absolument tout."

Il hocha la tête. Il avait l'impression de ne s'exprimer plus que de cette façon. Peut-être qu'à se démener pour éloigner les sentiments, à passer tellement de temps derrière son foutu mur de glace comme elle disait... Peut-être qui était devenu sourd-muet. Coupé du monde. Fou comme un dément. Un malade mental. Un Handicapé sentimental..  
Le pire, c'est qu'il savait au plus profond de lui combien elle pouvait avoir raison.

"- Quand je la regarde, au fond tu sais je le sens... Quand je la regarde, je sais, de façon sûre et certaine qu'elle est probablement la meilleure chose qui pourrais m'arriver. Et que je finirais pas la perdre si je ne suis pas capable de jouer. Je le sais ça ! Je sais qu'à force d'hésiter et d'hésiter, de ne pas vouloir risquer de tout perdre, un autre prendra sa main à ma place. Et je sais que je ne trouverais jamais mieux parce que c'est elle que j'aime. Seulement... Ca me fout la trouille, tout cet Amour. Ca me rend fou ! Elle veut pas sortir de ma tête ! Jamais ! Elle est toujours là, toujours quelque part au fond de moi, et dans une bataille, c'est sa voix que j'entends dans ma tête, sa voix qui me force à me relever avant toutes celles de mes camarades. Et j'ai peur... Parce que... Que si un jour elle part, si un jour elle n'est plus là ? Qui me dira de me relever hein ? Qui ? Ca me terrorise quand je me rend compte à quel point je tiens à elle, et comment elle est devenue importante dans ma vie. Elle accapares toutes mes pensées. Elle est terriblement envahissante, surtout quand elle est pas là en fait. Et puis, elle me rend tellement fou. Par tous les dieux ! Même quand elle râle, même quand elle se plaint qu'elle ne voulait pas marcher, et que la mission est trop dure, et qu'on est des psychopathes dangereux. Quand elle me regarde comme si je n'étais qu'un gosse, quand elle me frappe parce que je l'ai énervé, en la taquinant, en rentrant chez elle sans sa permission... Oh ça oui. J'adore la taquiner et qu'elle me regarde de son fameux regard à mi chemin entre le rire et la colère, et qu'elle réplique, et qu'elle m'envoie bouler, qu'elle me taquine à son tour. J'te jure, ça m'fout la trouille quand je vois à quel point elle est devenue essentielle à ma vie, à ma survie. J'sais pas ce que je deviendrais si je ne pouvais plus lui parler, plus la voir, ni son sourire, si j'en venais à ne plus entendre le son de sa voix, et son rire cristallin qui fait battre mon cœur... Et... Et putain que je me sens con à parler d'elle avec un lyrisme de poète raté ! ... La vérité... La vérité Erza c'est que j'ai peur de l'aimer, peur de tout ce que cela implique.

\- Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Triple idiot ! Arrête de croire que t'empêcher de ressentir ce que ton cœur ressens finiras pas fonctionner. Arrête de croire que c'est en la fuyant que tu réussiras à te protéger. La fuir, fuir tes sentiments, ça ne te sert à rien. Absolument rien tu m'entends ?

\- Oui mais...

\- Laisse moi finir Grey Fullbuster !" _meugla-t-elle d'une voix ou perçait la colère et la lassitude face à toute cette situation._ " Fuir ça te servira à rien ! Tu veux pas t'attacher ?! Tu veux pas l'aimer ?! Tu l'aimes déjà pauvre idiot ! C'est en agissant comme ça que tu te feras du mal, et que tu lui feras du mal. Tu peux pas t'empêcher de l'aimer ! C'est trop tard c'est fait ! L'Amour c'est pas un rhume, ça part pas avec des médicaments ! Ca part pas au bout de quelques semaines ! Parfois ça part jamais ! Arrête de fuir et regarde la vérité en face ! Tu fermes tes yeux sur la réalité mais la réalité c'est que tu as peur de ce que tu es déjà devenu, de ce que tu ressens déjà. Arrête de fuir et affronte là ta putain de peur ! Tu y arriveras pas si tu restes assis sur ton foutu banc à te morfondre ! Merde Grey ! Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'elle est entrain de te bouffer, de l'intérieur ? Tu n'es pas faible si tu as peur ! Ca prouve juste que tu es normal ! Mais là tu es faible ! Faible ! Tu refuses de lui foutre un coup de poing dans la gueule et de lui dire d'aller se faire voir ! Regarde toi ! Tu es devenu son esclave ! Son putain d'esclave ! Et elle t'empêche de vivre ! Grey ! Tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Tu le sais au fond de toi que tout ce que tu as toujours voulu, tout ce que tu as toujours souhaité, c'est derrière elle ? Tu le sais hein ? Réponds moi !

\- ... Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'envois pas balader ? Pourquoi tu l'anéantis pas une bonne fois pour toute ? Pourquoi tu la réduis pas en poussière ? Elle est entrain de te faire du mal, elle est entrain de faire du mal à Lucy ! Combien de temps te laisseras-tu faire sans répliquer ? Combien de temps encore accepteras-tu de souffrir et de voir Lucy souffrir ?

\- Je... Je... Je... Non. Je peux pas. Je peux pas. Je peux pas. Erza je peux pas ! Je peux pas ! Je peux pas l'aimer ! Je peux pas aimer Lucy ! Je suis pas assez bien pour elle !"

VLAM !

Grey posa une main sur sa joue en feu, relevant soudainement la tête pour observer le regard d'Erza.  
L'œil de son amie, était froid, glacé, désolé.

Elle ne s'excuserait pas, son geste était volontaire, mais ses yeux le faisait à sa place.

"- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment ? Réponds à ma question.

-... Oui. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde." 

Elle esquissa un mince sourire.

"- Alors tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'es pas à la hauteur. Que tu n'es pas assez bien pour elle. Tu l'aimes, c'est le plus important. C'est à Lucy de faire le reste. A Lucy de choisir. C'est à elle de décider si tu es à la hauteur. Et c'est la seule à pouvoir le faire."

Il hocha la tête, un peu intimidé par son violent accès de colère qui avait précédé sa tirade. Et un peu apeuré. Que ce qu'elle disait tombait sous le sens.

"- Oh et... Une dernière chose, Grey. Arrête de t'interdire d'aimer. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour les gens qui tiennent à toi. Mais surtout... Ecoute... Ecoute bien, parce que je ne le répéterais pas souvent... Mais tu peux me croire sur parole. J'ai foi en tout ce que je t'ai dis, et tout ce que je vais te dire. Et tout tes amis aussi, ils te diraient la même chose si ils étaient là, tout les membres de la guilde, Natsu, Happy et Carla, Wendy, Mirajane, Les Raijin... _Lucy te dirait la même chose_. Mais à défaut, je suis la seule présente, alors... On se contentera de moi... Arrête de t'interdire le bonheur. Arrêtes de t'interdire le bonheur tu m'entends ? Arrête de penser que tu ne le mérite pas. Parce que c'est faux. Totalement. Tu le mérites. Tu as fait des erreurs oui. Mais comme nous tous. Tu n'es responsable de la mort de personne. Tu n'est pas responsable de la mort de ta mère, ni celle de ton maître ou de sa fille... Et elles te diraient pareil ! Parce que tu n'es pas responsable ! Okay ? Arrête avec cette foutu culpabilité. Tu n'as pas à te punir ou à te laisser souffrir pour des choses que tu n'as pas commis. Tu es probablement l'une des plus belles personnes qui m'a été donné de rencontrer et tu as le droit d'être heureux. Je dirais même que tu le mérites. Au final, ce n'est pas une question de malédiction, juste une question de choix. Est ce que tu veux être heureux ? Ou est ce que tu préfères continuer à vivre comme ça ? Avec la peur et la culpabilité ? A laisser passer toute tes chances parce que tu es trop effrayé pour tenter de les saisir ? Réfléchis-y Grey. Et choisis une bonne fois pour toute. Parce que Lucy t'aime autant que tu l'aimes et elle ne veux que ton bonheur, mais elle n'attendra pas éternellement. Tu as toutes les cartes en main Grey. _Toutes les cartes._ "


End file.
